Dark Side of the Moon
by BonneNuit
Summary: This is a ShirosakixIchigo -SemexUke- collection of ficlets that are one-six chapters each in length. Please read the warnings, not for underage readers. The summaries are at the beginning of each ficlet.
1. Crazy Guardians: Part 1

This is the Shirosaki/Ichigo collection for those who answered the question correctly in Never Fade Away, my Kenpachi/Ichigo story

**This is the Shirosaki/Ichigo collection for those who answered the question correctly in **_**Never Fade Away,**_** my Kenpachi/Ichigo story. It is a collection of three shots with varying themes and warnings, all with lemons of course! You have been warned. Also note, Ichigo will always be uke and Shirosaki seme in the three shots.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of it's characters.**

**First three shot is for Renji-kun who wanted some humor.**

**Summary: AU Ichigo is irritated with his father being an idiot all of the time. So he goes to a support group for crazy guardians where he meets Shirosaki. There will be a lemon. Just because I love writing smut.**

Crazy Guardians: Part 1/3

"ICHIGO!" Issin yelled the name like a war cry as he came at Ichigo with a flying kick.

Ichigo dodged the kick and grabbed his father's leg, using it as leverage to throw his father against the wall. Before his father could recover, Ichigo swiftly kicked him in the gut. "What the fuck!?" He kicked him in the gut again. "Can't I go to school without you bloody attacking me?"

"Nice…kick…son…" Issin wheezed out and clutched his stomach before crumpling into a ball.

"Crazy bastard…" Ichigo mumbled, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

He grumbled the entire walk to school, nothing like being attacked by your dad first thing in the morning to put you in a sour mood. His friends immediately picked up on it and asked what happened.

"Just my dad being a jerk again. What kind of dad springs attacks on his own son?" Ichigo grumbled.

"What you need," Orhime said in her cheerful, matter of fact voice, "Is a group to go to that has similar problems!"

"Eh?" Ichigo said and furrowed his eyebrows. "That seems silly. Do they really have groups for that?"

"Yeah." Tatsuki said. "That actually do. You should check the message board to see if there is one in town."

Ichigo snorted. "Right, but how's that going to help me any. Sitting in a group talking 'bout it isn't going to get him to stop."

"Who knows." Tatsuki said, shrugging. "Maybe they have solutions to your problem."

"You think many other kids have parents who like to test them with surprise attacks?"

"Whatever. Check it out or don't." Tatsuki said and turned to back to Orhime.

"What do you think, Chado?" Ichigo asked.

"Hm."

"Yeah, I know. I'm going to be old enough to move out soon. But I still have to deal with it until than."

"Hm?"

"Well, I love my family. But I'd like to be independent."

"…"

"You know, I don't even like eating lunch with other people. Why would I choose to hang out with a bunch of people I don't know, talking about their problems?"

"Hm."

"I can always count on you, Chado."

Ichigo did end up at the message board. There were a million notices up there that seemed to loom accusingly at him, but Ichigo was only looking for one.

'Like tennis?' No, not that.

'Have you always wanted to learn how to knit?' ugh, no.

'Do you feel like your parents are from another planet? Do they sometimes just drive you nuts? Come to our support group!" Ah, that would be it. It would make sense his dad was some sort of alien. What would it hurt to go once?

Thursday night, Ichigo arrived outside the building feeling apprehensive. What if it was just a bunch of freaks? But Ichigo wasn't one to back down because of those sorts of feelings, so he went inside and searched for the meeting room.

Outside the room there was sign up sheet for new members that Ichigo hastily scrawled his name onto. The room was more of a lecture type room that a smaller classroom, for which Ichigo was grateful. He had horror filled thoughts about being forced to sit in a circle where everybody hugged and then sang Kum-bay-ah while holding hands. That would be worse than the super-Issin punches he dealt with.

Ichigo settled himself into one of the seats in the back, and took this opportunity to study the people there. Mostly it was kids his age, punks, preps, jocks, Goths, people from all crowds. Ichigo sighed and leaned back in his seat, lacing his hands behind his head.

Shirosaki grudgingly went to another one of those 'my parents are freaks' meetings. He didn't always go, but he didn't want to go home where Zangetsu was being weird again. Besides, hearing what freaks other people's parents were made him happy. He expected it to be just another meeting, same freak's children that are probably going to turn out just as freaky as the humans that spawned them.

But then he saw _him._ An orange haired teen that was sprawled out in the back with his eyes half shut and a scowl on his face. How positively beautiful he was in his snug jeans and black shirt that showed off that strong body so nicely. Shirosaki grinned. The kid probably didn't know how appetizing he looked with his long limbs open and inviting.

"New kid, eh?" Shirosaki drawled and plopped in the seat right beside him. The orange haired teen whipped his head towards him in surprise and Shirosaki got a nice look at those brown eyes that instantly drew him in.

"Er, yeah." Ichigo didn't quite know what to say. This guy just started talking to him out of nowhere. He was tall with white skin, white hair and the pair of strangest eyes Ichigo has ever seen. They were black where there should be white with golden pools that flickered with amusement. He was dressed in a baggy red t shirt and dark jeans with a spiked wrist band and a chain around his neck.

"Thought so." The man said and held out a hand. "M'name's Shirosaki, call me Shiro. You?"

"Oh, eh, Ichigo." Ichigo said and shook his hand. It felt like a jolt went through him as their hands touched. He could feel the strength in Shiro's grip as they shook, and it intrigued Ichigo.

Shirosaki may have allowed his hand to linger a little longer than necessary, but it was the kids fault for being so darn adorable. "So why are you here?" Shirosaki asked bluntly.

"Crazy dad." Ichigo said simply, not really delving into details.

"Yeah, kind of figured. How is he crazy, though?" No duh, but nobody is crazier than his dad.

"He likes to spring attacks on me for no reason, when I'm sleeping or eating or walking in the door. He says he's 'testing me' to make sure I can make it in life. This morning he came at me with his "Wonderful Bitter Crying" attack." Shirosaki snorted.

"Weird fucker. My dad likes to challenge me with sword fights all the time. Says only when I win will he let me out of the house on my own. He does this think where he stands on a stick while meditating. Drives me batty." Ichigo snorted.

"So you fence?" Ichigo asked, his interest peaked despite himself.

"Eh? Well not really fencing, that's with those itty bitty thin swords. This is with samurai swords, I've got my fair share of broken bones and scars from it."

"Jeez." Ichigo said. "I've never done anything like that, I do some martial arts, but nothing that crazy."

"Yeah?" Shirosaki said, "You any good?"

"Yeah." Ooh, that's nice. Shirosaki likes it when they are confident, none of that weakling pansy ass stuff.

"So, Ichigo." Shirosaki drawled, scooting closer to Ichigo who was now watching him warily. "Want to get something to eat after this?"

Ichigo didn't quite get what Shirosaki's intentions were, but if it got him out of going home sooner, why the fuck not. "Er, sure."

Shirosaki jumped for joy inside of his head. Yay! A date with the sexy, cute, orange haired boy! Well, said boy didn't know it was a date, but that didn't matter!

**LINE**

**Eh, didn't know where to stop this exactly, but oh well. Thought I'd tell some of the readers who haven't read my stuff before some things. 1- I will ALWAYS finish stories, even if I lose inspiration I WILL finish. 2- All my stories have SMUT, so if you are underage, than don't read my stories. 3- If you want me to write faster, you have to review, they inspire me.**

**If you guys like reading a lot of smut, you should check out my KenpachixIchigo three shot yaoi collection.**

**I love you guys, thanks for reading! ******


	2. Crazy Guardians: Part 2

Chapter 2

Crazy Guardians: Part 2/3

Shirosaki talked to Ichigo the entire time. Ichigo didn't know whether he should be flattered or worried about Shirosaki's interest in him. Especially an interest that Ichigo had no idea what the basis for was. He had a suspicion, though, when Shirosaki kept 'accidentally' brushing against him and stared at him rather intently.

When they left together he could have sworn that Shirosaki was staring at his ass, he could practically feel his eyes on him. They just went to Denny's while Ichigo called Yuzu. His dad was screaming in the background so loudly that even Shirosaki could hear him. Shirosaki snorted as Ichigo hung up the phone distastefully. "Your dad is a freak."

"I know." Ichigo mumbled.

The dinner went over rather well, and Ichigo had a growing suspicion that this was a date. It didn't bother him as much as he thought it would. But it made him a little uncomfortable how Shirosaki would stare at him.

Shirosaki actually walked him home, and it made Ichigo feel weird. Like he was some girl that needed to be taken care of. He stammered a little bit as he said good bye to Shirosaki. Shirosaki, of course, found this very amusing. Shirosaki left with the promise that he was going to call Ichigo.

Ichigo came down for breakfast the next morning and immediately dodged one of his father's kicks. "You are becoming so skilled, my son!" He gushed, the proceeded to sulk at the breakfast table because Ichigo had beaten him up.

"Huh? What's wrong dad?" Yuzu asked, concerned.

"Shut up." He said and turned the other way, pouting heavily. She just laughed in response.

"By the way Ichi-nii," Karin said, "I didn't notice it yesterday, but are you a bit distracted?"

"R-really?" Ichigo stuttered out. "More importantly, did you guys finish your homework last night?"

Yuzu smiled and nodded, "Yeah. We finished it pretty quickly. We had a lot of free time while you were out." Ichigo tried to keep his face expressionless, and just nodded.

He bent down to eat again, but was interrupted by a socked foot in his face. "An opening!" Issin yelled, "You can't beat your father yet!"

"What are you doing!?" Ichigo yelled once he recovered himself and promptly got into a one armed hitting match with his dad, still holding his food with the other.

"Stop it you guys!" Yuzu said, trying to get them to calm down.

Ichigo went to school as normal, for once at ease, thinking about Shirosaki. Would he call? Ichigo kept his phone on all day, but tried not to think about it. When he finally was at able to push it to the back of his mind, the phone rang. At first, Ichigo didn't realize it was his. Then he scrambled to answer it. He tried not to sound to eager.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, Strawberry." Came Shirosaki's instantly recognizable voice. "Ya miss me?"

"Yeah right." Ichigo grumbled while Shirosaki's amused chuckle reached his ears.

"Can ya come hang out with me today?"

"Um, sure. What did you want to do?"

"Can I take you to the movies?"

"A movie sounds good."

"Can I take you to dinner too?" Shirosaki asked with a hint of hesitation.

"Is this…" Ichigo cleared his throat, wondering how to ask, "Is this a date?"

"Do you want it to be?" Shirosaki asked hopefully.

"Um, maybe…"

"Than it is!" Shirosaki chirped. "I'll pick you up around 6."

"Kay, see you then."

"See ya."

Ichigo was so nervous by the time 6 o'clock came around. He dressed nice, but casual. When Shirosaki showed up at the door he felt like he was going to die from nervousness. Ichigo had bribed Yuzu and Karin to keep goat face busy when Shirosaki came by.

"H-hi." Ichigo stuttered when he saw Shirosaki.

Shirosaki smirked when he saw that light blush grace Ichigo's skin to cutely. "Nice to see ya again, Ichi."

Ichigo mumbled something underneath his breath, then spoke up a little. "Let's go before goat-face attacks."

They almost made it down the walk when Ichigo heard the tell-tale war cry "ICHIGO!!" Ichigo ducked just in before Issin came with a flying kick.

"Bastard!" Ichigo yelled and ground his heel into the back of his dad's skull. "Why can't you act normal?"

Shirosaki laughed as Issin tried to talk with dirt and gravel in his mouth. "I wanted to meet your date, Ichigo!"

"Fuck off!" Ichigo kicked Issin in the stomach and he grunted. "Run while you can, Shiro!" He grabbed Shirosaki's hand and ran down the walk and quickly out of site.

"If you wanted to hold my hand, Ichi, you should have just asked." Ichigo blushed and dropped the hand he was holding. "No, no! I wanna hold yer hand." Shirosaki grabbed Ichigo's hand back and laced their fingers together, making Ichigo blush. "Come on, lets go eat."

Dinner was pleasant, Shirosaki kept nudging their hands together making Ichigo blush a lot. He wasn't used to relationships, let alone a relationship with another boy. It was pleasant. All of Shirosaki's touched seemed to gradually progress more and more until his arm was around Ichigo's shoulder as they walked to the movie theater. Any odd looks that were sent their way were quickly dissuaded by Shirosaki's glare that even made Ichigo shiver. Although, that may have been because it turned him on a little bit.

Shirosaki wanted to skip and sing he was so happy. But instead he remained calm so he wouldn't scare the little berry away. He couldn't believe he managed to get a date with Ichigo. He so didn't deserve him, but it wasn't like he was going to let a thing like that stop him. They got to the theater and Shirosaki paid for everything despite Ichigo's protest. They sat in back and thankfully it wasn't that full.

Shirosaki slipped his arm around Ichigo's shoulder and pulled him close. Ichigo snuggled against him as the movie started, and Shirosaki gave a goofy grin and ran his fingers through Ichigo's surprisingly soft hair. He hummed to himself lightly and moved those fingers lower to caress Ichigo's neck. Ichigo turned his head a little into the hands and brushed his lips against them.

The movie was quickly forgotten as Shirosaki lightly turned Ichigo's chin up and brushed their lips together. A soft tremor went through both of them at the feeling of their first kiss. Shirosaki closed his eyes and pressed their lips together a little more firmly. Ichigo twisted in his seat a little so he was facing Shirosaki and Shirosaki curled his arm a little bit so Ichigo's head was firmly supported. Shirosaki licked Ichigo's lips and nibbled on them for entrance, when it was granted Shirosaki slid his tongue in and lapped at his mouth.

He could tell that he was Ichigo's first kiss, but it wasn't a bad kiss, just an innocent one. Shirosaki pulled Ichigo closer so that he was practically in Shirosaki's lap. When Shirosaki ran his hand down Ichigo's back and grabbed his butt Ichigo's eyes widened and he made a surprised noise into the kiss. He tried to pull back but Shirosaki kept a firm hold on his head. Ichigo gave up trying to escape and continued to kiss him.

Shirosaki smirked to himself. So cute! He hummed into the kiss and ran the hand that grabbed Ichigo's butt to the front and palmed the front of his jeans. This time Ichigo was able to yank his head away and pushed at Shirosaki's hand.

"Shiro!" Ichigo hissed quietly.

"What?" Shirosaki asked and tried to pull Ichigo back into his embrace.

"We aren't even going out yet and you're groping me!"

Shirosaki paused for a second then grinned crazily, "Will you be my girlfriend, Ichigo?"

Ichigo blushed and glared at him, "Jack ass! Not with that attitude."

"Please be my boyfriend?" Shirosaki whined and nuzzled that silky soft orange hair he couldn't get enough of.

"…Fine…" Ichigo said grudgingly, but was inwardly ecstatic.

Shirosaki smiled and took the opportunity to drag Ichigo in for another kiss. Ichigo stopped him though with his cheeks practically flaming red. "You aren't just after me for sex, are you?" Ichigo asked shyly.

Shirosaki looked into his eyes, or as much as he could in the dark theater, "No, I'm not just after you for sex." Then he narrowed his eyes and leered. "Although, I wouldn't say no to it."

Ichigo turned even redder at that statement. Before he could say anything more, Shirosaki pressed their lips together. Ichigo readily accepted it this time and even wiggled to get a little closer. Shirosaki could have purred in contentment in that moment. Instead he once again rubbed the front of Ichigo's jeans, except this time he didn't let Ichigo escape as he squeaked at the new sensation. He could feel Ichigo's cock hardening through the jean and his own practically begging to escape the tight confinement.

Instead he moved his hand up a little and undid Ichigo's jeans. Ichigo pulled away yet again and tried to bat the hand away, making Shirosaki growl. "Let me make you feel good."

"This is moving a little fast…" Ichigo whispered.

"S'okay. Just enjoy it."

"But…"

"Ya don't have ta put standards on our relationship. Just do what feels right."

Ichigo still looked hesitant, but kissed back when Shirosaki pressed their lips together. Shirosaki moved his hand down again and unzipped the pants, sending a thrill of pleasure and anticipation through Ichigo. Shirosaki was very pleased when he felt the slight damp front of Ichigo's boxers. With extreme glee, Shirosaki pushed Ichigo's boxers down and grasped Ichigo's erection.

Ichigo gasped into his mouth and grabbed Shirosaki's wrist. Shirosaki moved his hand up and down, uninhibited by Ichigo's tightening grip. "Shiro…" Ichigo whispered pleadingly. Fuck, this boy made Shirosaki so _hot. _He so wanted to relieve his own need seeing Ichigo with his eyes half shut and panting quietly.

"Sh…" Shirosaki murmured and sped up his strokes. He was fascinated by the way Ichigo's eyebrows inclined slightly and his mouth parted to release frantic yet quiet breath. Ichigo came with a cry that was muffled by Shirosaki's mouth. Ichigo came down from his high as Shirosaki happily licked his come from his hand. "You taste good, Ichi."

Pink once again tinted Ichigo's cheeks and Shirosaki grinned. "You're so cute." He leaned over and rubbed his nose against Ichigo's.

"Do you want me to…do you as well?" Shirosaki thought this over in his head, he wanted release so badly right now, but at the moment he wanted Ichigo to just enjoy himself.

"M'okay." Shirosaki said and pulled Ichigo against him. "Maybe later tonight."

Ichigo frowned in confusion, "Later?"

"Yeah, ya gonna to spend the night at my place."

"Um…"

"Don't think so much, Ichi. I already cleared it with Zan. Just call your old man."

Ichigo still looked apprehensive, but decided to put the issue aside and snuggled against Shirosaki. Shirosaki rested his head on Ichigo's and basked in happiness. He couldn't wait until tonight!

**LINE**

**Author's note: I really enjoyed writing this part, hope you guys enjoyed reading it. Smut in next chapter! I know its moving fast, but it is just a three-shot.**


	3. Crazy Guardians: Part 3

Crazy Guardians: Part 3/3

**Warning! This chapter contains sex and a little bit of bondage. No underage readers!**

Crazy Guardians: Part 3/3

Ichigo called his dad as soon as the movie was over. There was a lot of screaming of crying on his dad's part, but he agreed. Ichigo didn't know whether he should be happy or not about that. His dad's last words to him were, "Don't forget to use protection!" Even Shirosaki heard that one and he laughed hysterically.

"Yeah Ichi, we gotta use protection." He leered and Ichigo was starting to really think this was a bad idea.

"Um…"

"Don't worry so much Ichi!" He grabbed Ichigo's hand in his and started dragging him along.

"But-

Shirosaki stopped and whipped around. Ichigo made a surprised squeak and tried to back up, but Shirosaki was faster and swooped in for a kiss. Ichigo moaned as his body was gripped tightly against Shirosaki's and his mouth was plundered. Shirosaki pulled away and smirked at Ichigo's dazed expression.

"Now come on."

Ichigo willingly went this time, but was still slightly wary. Shirosaki seemed way too eager to have Ichigo spend the night. And after that perverted display in the movie theater, Ichigo had a pretty good idea what he had planned. Ichigo couldn't make himself care, though.

It wasn't very long before they reached Shirosaki's house. He didn't get a very good look before he was whisked inside. He was pushed into the kitchen by an eager Shirosaki and was greeted by a very strange sight. I lanky man sat at the kitchen table reading and he had a very large fan blowing on him, purposefully creating the illusion of wind tugging at his clothes and hair. He was also wearing sun glasses even though it was already dark outside. Ichigo sweat dropped, then remembered his manners.

"Hi, I'm Ichigo. Shirosaki's-

"Boyfriend!" Shirosaki chirped in happily.

Zangetsu stared at him for a few seconds. "I am…Zangetsu." He drew out the pause for a ridiculous amount of time, making Ichigo wonder if there was something expected of him.

"Right, now you two are introduced and Ichi and I can have hot wild sex!"

"Shirosaki!" Ichigo said with a blush, completely mortified.

"Go on, you must work together, as one." He said mysteriously and returned to his paper.

Ichigo stared at him with an open mouth and then glanced at Shirosaki who was looking at him expectantly. "Come on, Ichi. Let's go make _luuuvv!"_ Ichigo glowered at Shirosaki, but followed him up the stairs with a hint of trepidation.

The second he got up the stairs he was yanked into Shirosaki's room and thrown onto the bed. The room was odd, the upper half of the wall and the ceiling was painted black and the bottom half and the carpet was a dark red. Then a second later Shirosaki was towering over him with a leer. Ichigo turned his head away and pressed his hands to Shirosaki's chest to stop him from going further.

"Shiro…"

"What is it Ichi?" Shiro bent his head down and kissed Ichigo despite the hands trying to keep him away.

Ichigo scowled, "I can't very well answer you if you're kissing me."

Shirosaki smirked and grasped Ichigo's hands and pinned them beside his head. "Then don't talk." Shirosaki leaned in for another kiss and this time, Ichigo allowed it without interruptions. He flinched slightly when Shirosaki palmed his half-hard cock through his pants. But Shiro ignored it in favor of undoing his pants and yanking them down. Ichigo moved his hands down to grab Shirosaki's wrists, but Shirosaki growled and pinned them above his head again.

"Keep them there or I will tie them above your head." Ichigo's eyes widened and his hips bucked into Shirosaki's hand. Shiro smirked at that and tightened his grip, "Do ya like that idea, Ichi? Do ya want to be helpless and at my mercy?" Ichigo moaned and shut his eyes. "I think ya do…"

Shirosaki took a moment to strip off his clothes and tug the rest of Ichigo's off. Shirosaki took a moment to stare at Ichigo who looked so fucking beautiful spread out onto his bed. Regardless of how nonchalant he was acting about this, it meant something to him to have Ichigo here, on his bed. He never took anyone he knew home. But Ichigo was special. And so unconsciously sensual with all of his actions, that light flush across his cheeks, the sinewy muscles, that damn mouth… It was enough to drive Shirosaki insane.

Their eyes met for a second and Shirosaki forgot how to breathe. This boy was going to be the death of him. Shirosaki crawled onto the bed and kissed Ichigo hungrily. It was a wet and demanding kiss. Shirosaki was pretty sure he nicked Ichigo a couple of times with his teeth if the faint taste of blood was anything to go by. But it was returned, and that was all that mattered. Ichigo's hands came up and caressed his hair, pulling him into a deeper kiss. Shirosaki complied, but pulled away a minute later. There were other things he wanted to do to this sweet little berry.

Ichigo whined when Shirosaki pulled away, but was still curious about what he was going to do next. Shirosaki leaned over and rummaged in his desk, cursing as he tried to find what he was looking for. He smiled brightly as he found it, holding up the bottle of lube for Ichigo to see. Ichigo predictably blushed at the sight. With a smirk, Shirosaki parted Ichigo's legs with his hands and drank in the sight. Firm, dripping cock and that tight puckered entrance just begging Shirosaki to plunder it.

Ichigo's automatic reaction was to reach down and cover himself from Shirosaki's leering eyed. Shirosaki tsked when he did so and tugged his hands out of the way. "What did I say, partner?"

"Not- not to move my hands." Ichigo stuttered out.

"Right, now I'm gonna have ta tie ya up."

Shirosaki grabbed his school tie off his desk and wrapped Ichigo's hands securely to the head board.

"There, nice and snug." Ichigo looked up at Shirosaki pleadingly.

Shirosaki just smiled at the sight and rubbed his nose gently against Ichigo's. "Let me take care of ya, kay?"

Ichigo swallowed and nodded. Once again, Shirosaki parted Ichigo's legs and knelt in between them. He put his hands on the bed underneath Ichigo's knees and ran his tongue over Ichigo's hip bone.

"I want ta taste ya, Ichi. Will ya let me?" Ichigo nodded frantically.

Shirosaki took his time with it, sucking and nibbling the skin on his stomach before making his way down to his erect cock. He took it into his hand first, gently smearing the pre-cum across the head, then licked the balls teasingly. He smirked as he heard Ichigo's sharp inhale and did it again before returning his attention to the tip. He lapped at it lightly then took it into his mouth. Ichigo whined at the slow pace and tried to buck into his mouth, but Shirosaki just forced his hips down again.

While Ichigo was distracted by pleasure, Shirosaki coated his fingers in lubricant and circled Ichigo's entrance. Ichigo didn't even notice it until he prodded the tip on one in. He gasped at the painful sensation and glared down at Shirosaki.

"It get's better, Ichi."

He took Ichigo back in his mouth and moved the finger in and out in time with his sucks. Ichigo so wished he could run his fingers through those white locks of his, but was unable to. Instead he settled for dragging his foot up and down Shiro's spine and tugging him closer as encouragement. Shirosaki hummed his approval and pushed another finger in roughly, making Ichigo twist at the bonds and squeeze his eyes shut. Shit! It hurt in such a weird way, if it wasn't for Shirosaki's mouth he would want to call off the whole thing.

They twisted inside of him, searching, searching, then finally they found it. Shirosaki rubbed a spot inside of him that made him howl in surprise in pleasure. He thrust back his hips onto those fingers, trying to get more of whatever that was. He ignored the thought about what kind of picture he made, flushed and moaning while wantonly pushing back on Shirosaki's fingers.

Shirosaki wished he had a dildo he could use on Ichigo. He loved watching Ichigo's puckered hole swallowing his fingers. Maybe he'll go out and buy one, along with some other toys to use on Ichigo. Yeah, a large dildo. And maybe a cock ring. Ooh! And some hand cuffs. Shirosaki licked his lips as his dick twitched. He better hurry with preparing Ichigo or he'll come at just the thought of it.

A third finger was introduced and Ichigo wiggled his hips a little to try and get used to it. He wanted to feel the pleasure again, this odd mixture of pleasure and pain was making him hot in ways he had never been. Shirosaki pulled out his fingers and slathered himself with lube. Ichigo squirmed at the reminder that _that _big thing was going to be inside of him. It would fit, right?

Shirosaki saw his look and smirked. "Ya gotta relax, Ichi, or else I'm gonna rip ya wide open." Ichigo gulped and tensed up a little bit in response, then take a deep, shuddering breath to try and breathe out the anxiety.

Shirosaki nudged the head of his erection against Ichigo's hole, but didn't enter. He just teased it slightly making Ichigo very aggravated. "Just get it over with!" Ichigo snapped. Shirosaki chuckled endearingly.

"Ya want me inside ya?"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes and made no response.

"Kay, remember ya asked for it." With a sharp thrust the head pushed past the first ring of resistance, leaving Ichigo trembling. "Fuck, ya feel so good around me, Ichi."

Ohfuckohfuckohfuck, it hurts. It didn't fucking fit, Ichigo just knew that it was impossible for Shirosaki to put all of himself in Ichigo. Shitshitshit, Shirosaki was a fucking demon spawn. Ichigo panted and clenched his teeth, grinding them furiously to try and distract himself from the pain. He felt Shirosaki slide in the rest of the way and bit his lip as he felt his skin tear a little bit. Shirosaki ran his fingers over his body in an attempt to soothe him. Every time he tried to relax his body it clenched again in reaction to the pain.

Shirosaki pulled out slowly and pressed back in, filling him so completely it made Ichigo sob. Shirosaki licked the tears rolling down his cheek and thrust at a moderate pace. It still ached, but that wonderful spot inside of him was pressed again, so what did pain matter? Shirosaki tugged at his erection and the duel sensations made Ichigo come almost violently, his body shaking and milking an orgasm out of Shirosaki as well.

Shirosaki thrust one last time inside of Ichigo and then collapsed on top of him. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" Shiro mumbled into Ichigo's ear.

"No…but…"

"But what?" Shirosaki said and pulled away to study Ichigo's face with a frown.

"Can you untie my wrists?" Ichigo asked almost shyly.

Shirosaki grinned and pulled out of Ichigo slowly, basking in the wet sounds it made. He ignored Ichigo's requests to be free and pushed Ichigo's legs apart to study the damage. There was some blood, but nowhere near as bad as it could be. Ichigo was watching him with an embarrassed flush as Shirosaki studied him intently.

Satisfied with his inspection, Shirosaki reached up and untied Ichigo, pulling him so he was resting his head on Shirosaki's chest. "Shiro?" Ichigo said hesitantly.

"Yeah, Ichi?"

"Do you have any aspirin?" Shirosaki was very tempted to snort in amusement, but the sight of those large brown eyes looking up at him pleadingly was too much.

"Yeah, just a sec. Don't ya go anywhere."

Ichigo snorted and cuddled into the warmth that Shirosaki left behind. Shiro came back in a few minutes with a wet washcloth and a few pills with water.

"Here, drink these and I'll clean ya up." Ichigo winced as he sat up a little to swallow the pills, then yet again as Shiro gently ran the washcloth over his raw entrance. When Shirosaki was done cleaning them both he threw it on the floor indifferently and pulled Ichigo to him yet again. Ichigo fit against him nicely. No need for awkward moving to try and find the right spot. With a content smile, Shirosaki reached over and turned off the light.

"Hey Shiro?"

"Yeah?"

"We didn't use protection."

This time Shirosaki did snort in amusement. "Night, Ichi."

"Night, Shiro." Ichigo managed to mumble out before he fell instantly asleep. Shirosaki sighed in pleasure before drifting off himself. Fuck the crazy guardians; all he needed was Ichigo to keep him sane.

**LINE**

**Yeah, I suck at ending things. Hope it was satisfactory! I'll get another one out soon.**


	4. Fck You: Part 1A

For Nusku

For Nusku.

Summery: Shirosaki Zangetsu and Ichigo Kurosaki hate each other. When they're partnered up on a project for history they are forced to work together. Lo and behold, Shirosaki develops a bit of a crush on Ichigo. But Ichigo doesn't return the feelings…yet. AU High school fic, full of perverted Shirosaki and irate Ichigo. P.S. Yes, I AM making Zangetsu be Shirosaki's last name.

Author's note: So…I couldn't think of a title better than "Fuck You." Probably because of the double connotation. It just fit.

**READ THIS!! The plot is more suited for a full length fic, so this three shot is going to be LONG. Instead of a chapter a part, it's going to be two chapters a part. So it's more like a 6-shot, but I doubt anyone will complain. But don't worry, I'll still update in a timely manner.**

Fuck You: Part 1a/3

"Fuck you, Shirosaki!" Ichigo yelled at the albino lividly.

"Go to fucking hell, ya orange-haired piece a' shit!" Shirosaki said back just as passionately.

Ichigo was a 17 year old student at Karakura high with orange hair and tight clothes. He hated Shirosaki since the second grade. Shirosaki was an 18 year old student at the same high school and was an albino. His eyes were black where they should be white with yellow irises. He usually dressed punk, but occasionally he dressed differently just to fuck with people's heads. He has also hated Ichigo since the second grade.

Neither of them remembered how this particular fight had started, but at the moment all that mattered were the harsh words being thrown between them. It was a thing of great aggravation with both of their friends that they couldn't get along. Although their different groups didn't hang out together, there was an inevitable clash of Ichigo and Shirosaki.

With a deep sigh Renji stepped forward and hooked his arms underneath Ichigo's armpits and put his hands on the back of Ichigo's head in a tight hold. Shinji also stepped forward and yanked Shirosaki away. These fights of theirs also always got physical. Their friends always stepped in before the actual fighting could begin so they wouldn't get into trouble. The two had gotten so many suspensions and detentions it wasn't even funny.

Sighing deeply, the friends dragged the two away from each other kicking and screaming. Just another day at Karakura high. Where all the teachers are batty and the students are crazy. But none more so than Ichigo and Shirosaki. Never a dull moment.

Shirosaki loved sitting behind Ichigo. He could do lots of mean things to him like that. His favorite so far was the ink in the hair. It was even more fun when the teacher believed Shirosaki when he said Ichigo did it to himself to try and fit in. Ichigo was so pissed at that! Shirosaki knew that he shouldn't try and make Ichigo angry so much, but it was so worth it to see his pissed off face. And Ichigo started his own fair share of fights, as well. Shirosaki was just sneakier about it, Ichigo's attacks were always much more direct.

Everything about Ichigo made Shirosaki angry. The stupid orange hair, those tight clothes that Shirosaki KNEW Ichigo wore to accent that (of course) great body of his. But it wasn't like he was jealous or anything. After all, he _was _taller and stronger than the Strawberry. Shirosaki giggled inside of his head. Ichigo hated that name, so Shirosaki used it all the time.

At the moment Shirosaki and Ichigo were in History class. Ichigo had purposefully sat in front of someone else, but Shirosaki kicked the poor kid out. Ichigo tried to move to a different seat, but the History professor snapped at him so he was forced to sit back down while Shirosaki sniggered. Class was boring, Shirosaki barely paid attention. His only form of entertainment was flicking small balls of paper at the back of Ichigo's head.

Something the professor said caught his attention, however. "I will be assigning your partners on this project." Ah, shit. Shirosaki hoped he was partnered with someone smart, less work for him that way. He started listing off the partners and their topics and Shirosaki only half paid attention to it. He yawned loudly, but perked up slightly when he heard his name. "Shirosaki and Ichigo will cover the Bay of Pigs. Keigo and-

"What!?" Came the twin responses as both Shirosaki and Ichigo shot out of their chairs.

"Is there something the matter, Kurosaki, Zangetsu?"

"I can't work with him!" Ichigo snarled and pointed at Shirosaki.

"I'm not working with that idiot." Shirosaki said disdainfully.

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck you!"

The two got in another screaming insult match as the class watched impassively.

"Shut up!" The professor yelled and snapped a ruler across his desk. The two fell reluctantly silent, but didn't stop glaring heatedly at each other. "The assigned partners are final. No arguing! If you two can't learn to get along together to complete this project you will fail, and consequently not graduate. Any other objections?" The two remained silent. "Good. Now sit down so I can finish reading off the partners." They sat, Ichigo sitting as far forward as he could to escape Shirosaki's poking fingers.

"The last 20 minutes of class are to be used to talk with your partner and figure out when you will be meeting and who will work on what." Excited chatter filled the room and Ichigo reluctantly turned around to face the albino who was looking particularly murderous at the moment. If Ichigo was a lesser man he would be screaming and running away. As it was he just glared at him.

"We might as well get this over with."

"Yeah, I don't want to be around ya anymore than I 'af to." Shirosaki drawled out. "I'm not much for artistry, so you can take care of the poster. We'll both do research."

"Kay…let's meet at the library after school today. The sooner we get this done with, the sooner we can get the fuck away from each other."

"What's wrong partner, something wrong with my company?" Ichigo narrowed his eyes and turned around to face front, not able to stand looking at that bastard's face any longer. "Don't be like that, Strawberry." Shirosaki leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"Get the fuck away from me!" Ichigo said back quietly, yet vehemently, shoving at Shirosaki's strong chest.

"Yur gonna hurt my feelings if ya keep saying stuff like that." Shirosaki said in a fake hurt tone, but leaned back in his seat. Ichigo sighed in relief and relaxed back in his chair.

**LINE**

**Author's note: This scene will be picked up immediately after this in the next chapter.**


	5. Fck You: Part 1B

As class let out, the kids happily scampered out the door

**Warning!! This chapter contains masturbation.**

Fuck you: Part 1B/3

When the bell rang, the kids happily scampered out the door. History was the last class of the day so they were eager to be gone. Ichigo got up slowly and stretched, ignoring Shirosaki who was still behind. The professor rolled his eyes at the two and also left the classroom. As soon as the door shut Ichigo was grabbed roughly and thrown onto his desk. Ichigo yelped loudly at the sudden pain and hissed as Shirosaki pinned his shoulders down roughly.

Ichigo's eyes widened as Shirosaki leaned over him with one of his hands grasping Ichigo's wrists together painfully. "Shut up, Kurosaki!" Shirosaki hissed with his eyes narrowed menacingly. "Now listen here, I don't want to be partnered with your pathetic ass, but we are so I want to get a few things straight."

"Piss off." Shirosaki smirked at the response and leaned down further so his lips were almost brushing Ichigo's ear.

"No. I'm just telling ya that I don't want to spend more time than necessary with ya. I don't need your pussy boy attitude ruining my day." Ichigo jerked his knee up and caught Shirosaki in the stomach.

Ichigo scrambled off the desk and backed away from Shirosaki to the front where there was more room. Shirosaki quickly recovered and caught Ichigo in the stomach with one of his fists. Ichigo groaned as the wind was knocked out of him and Shirosaki took the opportunity to throw Ichigo chest first onto the teacher's desk. Before Ichigo could straighten up Shirosaki grabbed his arms and wrenched them behind his back so his face was pressed into the desk.

"This is a good look for you, Strawberry." Shirosaki chuckled. Ichigo cursed at him and wiggled around frantically to try and get away. Shirosaki bit his lips and his breath hitched as Ichigo's ass unexpectedly rubbed against his groin in a way that should NOT be pleasurable. To try and cover his reaction he let Ichigo go and covered his crotch with his bag before Ichigo could see his hard on. "Let's get going then." Shirosaki said as Ichigo righted himself and winced slightly at the new hurts gifted to him by Shirosaki.

"Fucking Shirosaki…" Ichigo mumbled underneath his breath as he collected his things and followed Shirosaki out the door. That bastard was starting more and more fights with him lately, it really pissed him off.

He glared at the grinning Shirosaki. He didn't know how that bastard could smile like he was happy while his eyes were narrowed with evil intent. Ichigo himself preferred to just let his face express what he was actually feeling, none of that fake crap Shirosaki liked to pull. That jack ass really loved fucking with people's heads. It was one of the reasons Ichigo hated him so much.

Shirosaki opened the door to the school and made a sweeping gesture with his hands. "Ladies first."

Ichigo's eyes flashed but he walked through. "Bastards last." Shirosaki growled angrily and 'accidentally' stepped on Ichigo's heels as they walked.

Ichigo responded by kicking backwards so his foot caught Shirosaki in the shin. "Fucker…"

They reached the library without any further incidences and got to work immediately, grabbing books they thought they would need and sitting as far away from each other as possible while still sitting at the same table. Occasionally the asked each other questions and threw insults, but otherwise there was unusually companionable silence.

"Should we put this picture on the poster?" Ichigo asked and held up a book with the photo.

"Eh? I can't see it." Ichigo sighed heavily and got up, walking around the table and plopping next to Shirosaki with the book.

"That one." Ichigo pointed to it.

"Ch. That won't look good. It's too small and dark." His body was yet again having an uncomfortable reaction to Ichigo's close proximity. He shifted slightly and willed his newly formed erection to go away. What the fuck was wrong with his body? Didn't it know that this was Ichigo? Shirosaki told himself it was because he hadn't a girlfriend in a while. Just a natural reaction to somebody attractive. Not that he thought Ichigo was attractive, just an observation.

"We're going to have to use something." Ichigo said and rubbed at his forehead slightly.

"We'll find something else. We still have the weekend to do it and I don't want ta get a bad grade on this project."

Ichigo nodded and slumped back in his chair with a tired sigh. Shirosaki watched him momentarily out of the corner of his eye, curious as to why he didn't immediately get back to his seat. He was still painfully erect and he didn't want Ichigo to catch him in this state. Ichigo finally stood up and stretched. "I should probably get back. My dad'll go ballistic if he doesn't know where I am."

"Right. Let's meet back here tomorrow at 12. We can finish getting the information then. I'm starting ta think the professor purposefully gave us this subject to force us to spend more time together. It takes so damn long searching through all this shit to get the useful stuff."

Ichigo snorted and nodded. "Yeah, probably. See you tomorrow."

"Later, Berry."

As Ichigo walked away he realized that was a relatively friendly good bye. Not to mention the two hadn't seriously fought the entire time they were at the library, even though it had been a couple of hours.

If Ichigo had turned back, he would see a very strange sight. Shirosaki had his head buried in his hands as he breathed slowly. No fucking way did he have a crush on Ichigo. He hated the stupid fucker. Very passionately. He would just ignore these stupid feelings that had risen for Ichigo, and continue to fight with him like always.

He walked home, ignoring the silent figure of Tensa in the living room and going up to his room. He didn't particularly feel like going out and partying like he usually did on Friday nights. His head felt tight from all of the work he did at the library and loud music wasn't going to do anything for it. He threw his stuff onto his desk and went downstairs to grab something to eat. That guardian of his was all about Shirosaki fending for himself, so it wasn't like dinner was just going to be made for him. It was better this way, Tensa let him do what he wanted as long as he didn't rob any banks or anything, and Shirosaki stayed out of his way.

Ichigo got home well before dinner. He yelled out his greetings and slipped out of his shoes. His father promptly attacked him. Ichigo caught the kick with both hands and threw him back. "Where were you, son! Daddy was worried!"

"I had to go to the library for a project! Back off!"

"Don't be so mean to daddy!"

Ichigo sighed and trumped up the stairs where he would hang out until dinner was ready.

It was late and Shirosaki knew he should be getting to sleep. He had kicked off his covers in the heat and dragged his hand across his stomach. He couldn't get Ichigo's face out of his mind. With an exasperated sigh he pushed his boxers down and exposed his leaking erection. He wrapped his hand around it and pumped it. He could remember the way it felt to have Ichigo's body sprawled underneath him as Shirosaki pinned him to the desk.

Who knew a helpless Ichigo underneath him would produce such a result. He called on Ichigo's flushed face and slightly pained expression as Shirosaki pressed his face into the desk. He imagined that, instead of getting off of Ichigo, he had yanked those tight pants of his down and bared his ass. Shirosaki pumped himself harder. Now he was pressing fingers into Ichigo's tight body and reveling in the pained and pleasured gasps. He saw Ichigo's flushed face panting from exertion. And then he came.

Fuck.

Shirosaki wrinkled his nose and wiped his hand on his boxers, then took them off and tossed them to the side. It was too hot to sleep with them on anyways. He stretched his legs out and closed his eyes as sleep finally claimed him. Alright, maybe he had a teensy crush on Ichigo. But it would pass. Of course it would.

**LINE**

**Author's note: Hope you guys liked that. Like I said, this is going to be a long one, but I'm still updating moderately frequently. **

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. Fck You: Part 2A

Fuck you: Part 2A/3

Fuck you: Part 2A/3

Ichigo got to the library on time, but Shirosaki was nowhere in sight. With an aggravated huff, he got to work. He was concentrating so hard on reading one of the books, he didn't even notice when Shirosaki crept up behind. He covered Ichigo's eyes with both of his hands.

"Guess who, Berry."

"Shiro." Ichigo hissed and jerked away from the cold hands.

"You know, Ichi, you are just making it so obvious how much you love me."

"Fuck off." Ichigo mumbled.

"Come on, is that any way to talk ta yur partner?"

"Yes."

Shirosaki snorted, "Sorry I'm late, my alarm didn't go off."

"Whatever."

"Ah, ya hurt my feelings."

"Good."

Shirosaki winced at the cold word, but Ichigo didn't see it. Shirosaki shrugged it off and went to get some books of his own. When he got back he sat next to Ichigo and looked at the notes he made thus far. Ichigo eyed him strangely, why was he sitting so close?

Ichigo smelled good. He must have taken a shower before he came to the library, the scent of mango tickled Shirosaki's nose every time he leaned close to Ichigo. Which was a lot. He thought Ichigo was starting to catch on that Shirosaki was up to something. Shirosaki had accepted that he had a crush on Ichigo, now he just had to deal with it. But Ichigo aggravated him so much! Although in a good way, but not for Ichigo.

Ichigo was very confused. Shirosaki was acting weird. Not only was he sitting right next to him, but when he thought Ichigo wasn't looking, he stared at him. Ichigo finally had enough and turned his head toward Shirosaki abruptly, making him jerk. "Alright Shirosaki, what's your problem You are sitting WAY too close to me and you won't stop looking at me!"

Shirosaki blinked then grinned. "I just can't take my eyes off of ya. Yur just so pretty."

Ichigo glared at Shirosaki. "Do you have a crush on me or something?" Ichigo said mockingly.

"Yep!" Shirosaki said happily and moved even closer while leering. "Yur just so damn adorable, Ichi."

Ichigo glared at him and stood up. "You seriously piss me off, Shirosaki." He stomped off through the library to get some more books.

Shirosaki gaped after him. "But…I wasn't joking…" He stared in the direction Ichigo had gone off to and frowned. Of course Ichigo didn't take him seriously. Obviously his feelings were one-sided, but it still hurt. Maybe if he flirted with Ichigo more he would get the idea. But what if Ichigo still didn't return his feelings Shirosaki scowled and crossed his arms. Nah, he wouldn't think about it.

Ichigo returned and pointedly sat on the other side of the table. Shirosaki's eye narrowed and he leaned across the table. "We can't talk ta each other if yur all the way over there."

"We can talk just fine." Ichigo gritted out.

Shirosaki said nothing in reply so Ichigo got back to work. Soon enough though, he stopped. Something was touching his calf. He looked at Shirosaki sharply, but he was looking at the book in front of him intently. So he shrugged it off and returned to his reading. He felt it again. He pushed away from the table and looked down. Nothing. Hm, he must have just brushed it against the table leg.

Then he felt a foot rub against his calf. This time when he looked at Shirosaki he was grinning like a maniac. "What's wrong, partner?"

"Stop playing footsy with me!" Ichigo hissed underneath his breath.

"This sexual tension between us really ought to be rectified." Shirosaki said smirkingly.

"What!?" Ichigo yelled, than looked around the library frantically to make sure no one heard that. No one was around, they were in one of the back corner tables hidden by bookshelves.

"Ya heard me."

"I don't understand you!"

"It's more fun this way."

"_What _is more fun?"

"Seducing ya."

Ichigo stared at him for a few seconds, then stood up. "Shirosaki…stop joking around. Let's just get this done so we can go back to hating each other."

Shirosaki gritted his teeth in irritation. Ichigo was really getting on his nerves with this oblivious crap. "I'm _not _joking."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "_Right, _of course you're not joking." He said arcastically.

Shirosaki narrowed his eyes and stood up as well, using his height advantage to loom above Ichigo. Ichigo gulped and stepped back until he hit the table. Shirosaki smirked and place his hands on the table on either side of Ichigo's hips. "Yur not afraid, are ya Ichi?" Ichigo gulped and leaned away until he had to use his hands to support him on the table.

"Ya probably should be afraid." He pushed on Ichigo's chest and made him fall back with a loud 'oof.'

"Get off me, Shirosaki!" Ichigo demanded and raised a fist, but Shirosaki grabbed it before it could hit him. He also claimed the other one and pressed his own body down onto Ichigo's so their faces were close.

"I'd rather get off _on _ya."

"Pervert!"

Shirosaki covered Ichigo's mouth with one of his hands. "Sh…don't want to alert anybody ta what we're doing."

Ichigo glared and shook his head from side to side to try and get Shiro's hand off, but to no avail. So instead he took a different approach and liked it. At that Shirosaki's eye narrowed and a decidedly evil grin crossed his face. "Ya better put that tongue back in yur mouth if ya don't want me to put it ta good use."

With that Shirosaki uncovered Ichigo's mouth with his hand, but quickly replaced them with his lips. Ichigo's eyes widened and he started thrashing his head again much to Shirosaki's displeasure. He pulled away, "Hold still." Then kissed him again. Ichigo tasted divine, like cinnamon and honey. Shirosaki purred into the kiss and pressed against Ichigo harder, desperate for more contact.

But then Ichigo had to go and ruin it by getting one of his hands free and catching Shirosaki in the chin with his fist. He scrambled out from underneath Shirosaki with a very heated look. "I'm not interested, Shirosaki!" He grabbed all of his stuff and shoved it into his book bag. "We have enough information how, I'll do the poster and you do the outline."

"Wait, Ichi!" Ichigo ignored him and stomped off. Shirosaki rubbed his sore jaw, troubled. "I just wanted a kiss." A slight paused as he collected his own things. "Maybe a little more." Another pause. "A lot more." A long sigh. "He's so adorable."

Ichigo fumed the entire way home. How dare Shirosaki kiss him! He wasn't _gay! _And besides, he hated Shirosaki. And before today, he thought that Shirosaki hated him. But people who hated each other didn't kiss. It was a really intense kiss too, with _tongue!_ Ichigo shuttered, it was weird. And his first, too. He wondered if all kisses were so slimy and prodding. Ugh.

**LINE**

**Review, please. The number of hits and number of reviews are seriously lopsided. If it's good or bad, let me know.**


	7. Fck You: Part 2B

Fuck 2B/3

Fuck You: Part 2B/3

_The young albino stared at the orange haired boy without blinking. When the boy raised his head a little and saw him staring, Shirosaki blushed and turned away with a loud huff. Later he watched the orange haired boy on the playground when no one was looking. When Ichigo was alone and playing on one of the swings he went up and sat next to him. _

"_Hi." Shirosaki said shyly.._

"_Hi."_

_Shirosaki blushed slightly and watched the boy a little while longer before speaking again. "You're pretty."_

_The orange haired boy turned scarlet immediately. "I'm not pretty! Boy's can't be pretty!"_

_Shirosaki was slightly taken aback, and now a little pissed. "Shut up, yes you are!"_

_Little Ichigo glared at him, "Am not!" A second later they were rolling on the ground and pulling at each other's hair while the recess duty ran to separate them. Ever since then the two have never stopped fighting. _

Shirosaki woke from the dream/memory feeling empty. Ichigo always had a way of making him feel things. Hate, envy, jealousy, lust…sorrow. His stomach turned as he remember Ichigo's blatant rejection of him, yesterday and way back when Shirosaki had first laid eyes on the beautiful orange-haired boy. Looking back at that memory, Shirosaki could understand why Ichigo go the wrong impression. But it didn't stop the ache. Funny, he hadn't really thought back to that event in a long while. Spending time with pretty Ichi was really getting to him.

And fuck if he didn't want to spend more time with him.

He only had to get Ichigo to agree with Shirosaki on the issue. But he was stubborn. So very stubborn. Shirosaki admired that part of him, at least a little, but now it would probably only serve to get in Shirosaki's way. Shirosaki grumbled and looked at the clock. It was 3 am; Ichigo would definitely be asleep now. Shirosaki smirked a little in his thoughts and stood up, yanking his clothes on.

He knew where Ichigo lived, so he just walked over. He climbed up the tree and easily jumped to Ichigo's window. There was Ichigo sleeping, looking so very innocent with his sleep-relaxed face and arm thrown across his pillow. He yanked at the window a little and was very pleased to see that it wasn't locked. Sliding it up, he dropped onto the bed and winced as Ichigo groaned and turned over. When he didn't wake up, Shirosaki sighed in relief.

He stepped off the bed and glanced around the room. It was just a normal teenager's room with the exception that there was a very ratty old stuffed lion sitting on Ichigo's desk. Shirosaki raised an eyebrow at it, but shrugged and turned back to Ichigo. So beautiful. Shirosaki stared down at him wistfully and brushed a piece of hair back from his face.

He blinked and stared down at the sleeping Ichigo. Why was he here? He was getting a bit obsessive over Ichigo. He always had been, it was just that now his obsession had changed in direction. But he wanted Ichigo so badly. Ichigo stirred in his sleep and Shirosaki decided it was probably time for him to go. He would swing by tomorrow when Ichigo was awake and see if he could convince Ichigo to hang out with him.

He bent down and brushed his lips against Ichigo's chastely, then slipped back out the window and shut it. The walk home was fast, the twisting anxiety in him released. He hadn't been caught and he had gotten to kiss Ichigo. Everything was okay now, for at least a little while. Until tomorrow. Shirosaki still hadn't figured out how the hell he was going to get Ichigo to like him back.

Ichigo woke up early in the morning. He stared at the clock and groaned, turning over and clutching the pillow to his face. It was Sunday, no way in hell was he going to get up this early. He rubbed at his lips a little, they felt tingly for some reason. He shrugged it off and snuggled back into the pillow. He was oddly comfortable in his bed this morning, he didn't want to get up.

He drifted in and out of sleep until he couldn't stay in bed any longer. He huffed in aggravation and got out of bed reluctantly. He would finish the poster as soon as he could today so he wouldn't have to worry about it for the rest of the day. Hopefully Shirosaki would actually do the outline; Ichigo was still kind of out of sorts about Shirosaki _kissing _him. Who does that? Really? It was probably just another way to irritate Ichigo that Shirosaki thought up.

Ichigo glanced at his bed with regret. He really just wanted to snuggle back in it for more sleep, but that wasn't going to happen. Instead he went downstairs for breakfast, automatically kicking his father in his face before he could tackle Ichigo. Yuzu greeted him cheerfully with waffled with strawberry and whip cream. Delicious.

Just as Ichigo was finishing up, the doorbell rang. Yuzu got up to answer it and Ichigo rinsed his dishes off in the sink.

"Ichigo! One of your friends is here."

Ichigo frowned and walked to the door. He could hear Yuzu's sweet tone and a drawling voice that Ichigo found way too familiar.

Ah.

It was Shirosaki. Of course it was.

"Shirosaki."

**LINE**

**He he, who liked the little strawberry and whip cream symbolism? That sounds good. **


	8. Fck You: Part 3A

Fuck You: Part 3A/3

Fuck You: Part 3A/3

Ichigo frowned and walked to the door. He could hear Yuzu's sweet tone as well as a drawling voice that Ichigo found way too familiar.

Ah.

It was Shirosaki. Of course it was.

"Shirosaki."

"Ichigo!" Shirosaki sounded way too cheerful to Ichigo. "I was just telling your sister I was here to collect you so we could finish our project."

"Oh yeah?" Ichigo said and narrowed his eyes.

Shirosaki had the grace to look a little sheepish, but didn't back down. "Yeah, cuz we want ta make sure the poster and outline match up."

Ichigo growled underneath his breath, making Yuzu look at him sternly. "You have to work on your project, Ichi-nii!"

"Yeah, yeah. Let me go get my stuff."

He dodged another attack by his dad and stomped up the stairs. What the fuck was Shirosaki pulling? Now he had to go with Shirosaki or his sisters and father would think he was shirking his school work. Fucking Shirosaki. He growled underneath his breath and grabbed his stuff. What the fuck was he trying to pull?

When he came back downstairs Yuzu was beaming at Shirosaki and he was looking very smug. Ichigo narrowed his eyes and yanked on Shirosaki's arm, "Let's _go _already. We got to work on our _project, _remember?"

Shirosaki beamed at Ichigo and hooked his arm in Ichigo's, pulling on him now. Ichigo tried to pull away but Shirosaki didn't let go. Ichigo sighed and waved goodbye to his sister. Once they were out the door Ichigo elbowed Shirosaki in the ribs and escaped from his grasp.

"Look, Shirosaki. I don't know what you're problem is, but just knock it off."

Shirosaki looked a little hurt at that, sending an odd shiver of guilt into Ichigo's gut. "Can't I just want to hang out with you?"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes a little. "No, you can't."

Shirosaki frowned, "Well, too bad. We need to make sure out poster and outline match, after all." He said mockingly.

"Whatever, Shirosaki. Let's just get this over with."

Ichigo grudgingly followed Shirosaki to his house. Ichigo didn't like the idea of being somewhere so personal with Shirosaki, but it would be easier to work there.

Shirosaki thought Ichigo looked good when he was sulking. He could have sworn that he saw Ichigo's lip pout a little bit. Shirosaki was tempted to nibble on that cute lower lip and taste his mouth again, but there would be plenty of time for that later. He just had to convince Ichigo to go along with it, he probably just needed to get it out of his system. And ignore the nagging voice in the back of his head that said he didn't just _lust _after Ichigo, but actually had feelings for him.

Zangetsu wasn't home when they got there, for which Shirosaki was very thankful. Shirosaki flopped onto the couch and dragged Ichigo onto it with him. Ichigo yelped as Shirosaki yanked Ichigo onto his lap. Ichigo kneed Shirosaki in the stomach and scrambled off. Shirosaki grabbed a hold of Ichigo's hips and yanked him back down and shoved him down so he was on his stomach. Ichigo bucked his hips to try and throw Shirosaki off, but Shirosaki flattened his body so he was spooning Ichigo's back and pinned his hands above his head on the armrest.

Ichigo struggled some more but Shirosaki was too strong and had too good of a grip. Shirosaki buried his face in Ichigo's hair and moved his lips to brush Ichigo's ear. "Come on, Ichi'. Don't be such a prude."

Ichigo hissed and cursed at him. "Get off, Shirosaki!" He spat his name like an insult.

"Calm down." Shirosaki whispered softly. He transferred his grip on Ichigo's wrists to one hand and used the other to push up the back of Ichigo's shirt and reveled in the feeling of his silky skin. Ichigo shuttered at the touch and clenched his eyes shut. "S'okay, Ichi. M' not gonna hurt ya."

"Yeah right!"

"Just let me feel…" Shirosaki murmured and pushed the shirt up all the way he brought his mouth down to the tempting flesh and tasted it with his tongue and teeth. Ichigo tried to move away from the touch, but only succeeded in grinding his hips into the couch cushion, creating very unwanted friction. Shirosaki moved his hand to Ichigo's stomach so it was sandwiched between the couch and his body. Ichigo moved his hips up automatically which consequently ground his ass into Shirosaki's erection.

Shirosaki breathed out and moved his hips forward. Ichigo tried to jerk away but Shirosaki shoved his hand down Ichigo's pants and grabbed his half-hard cock. Ichigo gritted his teeth at the double sensation, wishing that it wasn't Shirosaki of all people to make him feel this way. He felt so vulnerable underneath Shirosaki's strong body.

"Shirosaki…" Ichigo whimpered and buried his head underneath his outstretched arms. "Please stop…"

"Sh…It's okay, I'm gonna make ya feel real good."

Ichigo moaned as Shirosaki pumped his erection again. For a moment Shirosaki's weight was off of him and he was flipped onto his back. Ichigo blinked at the sudden changed in position and realized Shirosaki was trying to pry his legs open with both of his hands. Ichigo took the chance and punched Shirosaki in the face. Shirosaki leaned back, clutching his eye.

Scrambling away Ichigo only got a few feet before Shirosaki tackled him. They both fell to the ground with a loud grunt Ichigo clawed at the ground and tried to get out from underneath Shirosaki. Shirosaki grabbed Ichigo's upper arms and slammed him onto his back with a loud thumb. Ichigo winced at the sharp pain and opened his eyes to see Shirosaki glaring down at him furiously.

"Stop _hitting _me!" He growled.

Ichigo scowled at Shirosaki. "Then stop molesting me!"

"If you would just stop resisting, you would start to enjoy it!"

"Fuck you!"

"No, Ichi, fuck _you."_ Ichigo blinked at the fierce look Shirosaki was giving him. His eyes narrowed in suspicion, then his head jerked back with a gasp as Shirosaki moved his mouth to bite lightly at Ichigo's bare stomach. He tensed even further as Shirosaki used his mouth to undo his pants and pull the zipper down. When Shirosaki nuzzled his traitorous cock that was rising, Ichigo wondered if maybe he did want this. But this was Shirosaki!

His boxers were pushed down and Shirosaki licked the head of his erection, then sucked on it gently. Ichigo moaned and tried to move his hips up into that mouth, but Shirosaki held them firmly. He struggled against Shirosaki's hold again, though this time wanting to urge Shirosaki to go faster. To please just take more! And oh it felt so good, so so good…Ichigo barely noticed when his hands were released and he threaded them through Shirosaki's thick hair.

Shirosaki noticed though. He noticed that Ichigo was no longer fighting the sensation, but he knew that if it stopped, he would regain awareness of exactly what Shirosaki was doing to him. Shirosaki removed his mouth slowly and replaced it with his hand, he moved his body so he was hovering over Ichigo and stared down at him. What a beautiful sight. His eyes were squeezed together tightly and a light flush covered his cheek bones delicately. He wondered if Ichigo knew how absolutely uke he looked right now. He breathed heavily as Shirosaki moved his hand. Oh fuck, Shirosaki wanted him right now. But he didn't want Ichigo's first time to be on the floor in the living room, Shirosaki would leave the kinky stuff for later.

He moved his hand slowly away and rubbed his clothed erection against Ichigo's bare one. Ichigo's breath hitched and he moved his hands from Shirosaki's head to his shoulder, digging his hands into the fabric. Deciding that this was as good a time as any, Shirosaki looped his hands underneath Ichigo's knees and slowly lifted him from the floor. Ichigo woke slightly from the pleasure induced trance at the shift in vertigo and clutched at Shirosaki. Shirosaki was quick to distract him again with a grinding of their hips and lifted Ichigo into his arms. Shirosaki was very lucky that Ichigo was smaller and lighter than him, otherwise he wouldn't be able to pull it off.

He covered Ichigo's lips, desperately wanting to taste them again. Ichigo hesitantly opened his mouth into the kiss and Shirosaki immediately thrust his tongue in. Shirosaki carefully walked up the stairs with Ichigo secure in his arms. But then Ichigo had to go and _squirm, _making Shirosaki shiver in lust and almost drop him. With a low growl, Shirosaki shoved Ichigo against the wall and pressed against him harshly. Ichigo flinched slightly at the pain, but it was soon forgotten as Shirosaki grinded against him. He moved his mouth to Ichigo's neck, sucking and nibbling until Ichigo was sure it looked like he had some sort of rash.

"Shiro…" Ichigo whimpered and tugged lightly at his white locks.

Shirosaki grunted and collected Ichigo in his arms again, moving away from the wall and up the rest of the stairs. Ichigo was kissing back passionately now, locking his legs around Shirosaki's waist and griping the back of his head. Shirosaki somehow managed to maneuver them to his room and kicked the door open. He immediately threw Ichigo onto the bed and covered his body. Fuck he wanted Ichigo so bad, he didn't know what he would do if Ichigo-

"Shirosaki? This is going a bit far…" Ichigo said hesitatingly, managing to push the pleasure aside for reason.

Well fuck.

**LINE **

**Why yes, I am ending it there. This is a pretty long three-shot, holy shit. Even if it is in six parts instead… Full lemon next time!**


	9. Fck You: Part 3B

Fuck You: Part 3B/3

**WARNING!! This isn't nonconsensual, but Ichigo does put up a good fight in the beginning.**

Fuck You: Part 3B/3

Shirosaki grunted and collected Ichigo in his arms again, moving away from the wall and up the rest of the stairs. Ichigo was kissing back passionately now, locking his legs around Shirosaki's waist and griping the back of his head. Shirosaki somehow managed to maneuver them to his room and kicked the door open. He immediately threw Ichigo onto the bed and covered his body. Fuck he wanted Ichigo so bad, he didn't know what he would do if Ichigo-

"Shirosaki? This is going a bit far…" Ichigo said hesitatingly, managing to push the pleasure aside for reason.

Well fuck.

"S'okay Ichigo. Just let me touch ya." He gripped Ichigo's legs tightly and tried to pry them apart, but Ichigo clamped them together.

"I'm serious!"

"I am too."

Ichigo stared up at him and Shirosaki smirked at how adorable he looked. He leaned down and kissed Ichigo gently, then deeper as Ichigo opened his mouth slightly. He grabbed at Ichigo's shirt frantically and pushed it up, then yanked it over Ichigo's head quickly. Ichigo looked as though he was going to protest again, so Shirosaki brushed against his cock to distract him. Ichigo arched his back and dragged Shirosaki down for another kiss.

Shirosaki yanked Ichigo's pants and boxers off, then stared down at what was revealed to him. Ichigo blushed and moved his hands to cover his erection, but Shirosaki shoved his hands away and wrapped his hand around his erection. Ichigo shuttered at the touch and clenched his hands on the sheet. Shirosaki moved his hand up and down a few times and then pulled his hand away to take off his own clothes. Ichigo regained some of his senses and crawled backwards away from Shirosaki.

"This has gone too far…"

"Not yet, it hasn't." Shirosaki retorted and followed Ichigo's progress.

Ichigo flattened his back against the head board and squeezed his legs together tightly. Shirosaki grabbed a hold of his knees and yanked him, making Ichigo yelp and fall onto his back. Shirosaki wasted no time in gripping Ichigo's thighs and prying them apart. Ichigo tried to clench them together, but Shirosaki was too strong for him. As soon as Shirosaki managed to get them apart and was instantly between them and grappling with Ichigo to keep him pressed against the mattress. Ichigo tried to buck him off, but it only brought their erections together, creating delightful friction between them.

Ichigo gasped and panted at the sensation. Shirosaki smirked and held Ichigo down with one hand and grabbed the lotion with the other. Ichigo's flushed face and furrowed eyebrows were so fucking sexy.

"So Ichi, think I should prepare ya or not?"

Ichigo blinked, "You're not going to do anything!"

"Eh, stop being a baby." Ichigo snarled at him, "But I feel like being nice, so I'll prepare ya first."

"Fuck you, bastard!"

Shirosaki gave a feral smile and circled Ichigo's entrance with one of his fingers. Ichigo tried to squirm away from the touch, but Shirosaki kept him still and pushed the finger in. Ichigo cried out at the pain and tears threatened to fill his eyes. Another finger was added quickly after and Ichigo flinched at the pain. He hated Shirosaki. The stupid asshole molester.

Shirosaki knew that he should slow down a little while he prepped his little strawberry, but his impatience and aching erection were making him rush it. Shirosaki hastily added the third finger and rotated them around to try and find the spot that would make Ichigo stop crying. That kind of threw Shirosaki off a little, the tears welling in Ichigo's beautiful chocolate eyes made guilt twist in his stomach. He pushed his fingers deeper into Ichigo and pressed down on his prostate.

Ichigo's hips jerked at the pleasure. _Fuck, _that felt really good. Suddenly he didn't care about anything other than getting Shirosaki to do that again. A very smug Shirosaki did just that and then pulled them away, delighted by the needy whimper it produced from Ichigo. He slathered his erection with lotion and pressed against Ichigo's entrance. Ichigo stared up at him in fear and anticipation.

Leaning down for a deep kiss, Shirosaki pressed inside of Ichigo. With a solid thrust he was inside of Ichigo. Ichigo sobbed loudly and dug his fingers into Shirosaki's back. Shirosaki stilled inside of him, cursing beautiful strawberries and their delicious tightness. He didn't move. He knew that Ichigo was in pain and he would probably never let Shirosaki fuck him again if he broke the other teen.

He waited until the sobs died down and brought his face to Ichigo's, licking at the salty tears burning his face. Ichigo blinked up at Shirosaki, as his breathing evened out. Shirosaki stared back down at him with a tense expression and gently rubbed their noses together in an Eskimo kiss. He slowly pulled out, then thrust back in all the way, making Ichigo keen and sink his teeth into Shirosaki's shoulder.

Fuck that was sexy, Shirosaki drove his erection in and out of Ichigo almost frantically, working Ichigo's weeping hard on at the same time. Ichigo unclamped his teeth and cried out in ecstasy, wondering if he was a freak for enjoying the painful, yet violently pleasurable sensation. He moved his hips into Shirosaki's thrusts and wrapped his legs behind Shirosaki's back, pulling Shirosaki into him as far as he could go and screaming as his climax took him.

Shirosaki soon followed with a low grunt and a hard thrust that had Ichigo involuntarily jerking. Shirosaki slumped over Ichigo, who mumbled his discontent, but had no strength to argue. Shirosaki pulled out of Ichigo who cursed at him, then flopped down beside his Ichi.

"See? That wasn't so bad, was it?" Shirosaki said soothingly and stroked his hair.

Ichigo mumbled something underneath his breath that made Shirosaki laugh. He spooned against Ichigo and rested his chin on Ichigo's head. "Yur so pretty."

"'m not pretty."

"Yes ya are. Yur _my _pretty."

"Whatever." Ichigo said, trying to appear nonchalant. But the faint blush on his cheeks and his body snuggling closer betrayed him.

"Yur mine."

There was a quiet moment where Ichigo didn't respond. "I'm yours."

"Damn right."

"Fuck you."

"Love ya too, Ichi."

A long pause.

"What?"

"Ya heard me."

"You _love _me?"

It was Shirosaki's turn not to answer immediately.

"Something like that."

"Oh."

"Hn." Shirosaki rubbed his nose into the hair behind Ichigo's ear and pulled him closer.

"Shiro?"

"Yeah?"

"I kind of like you too." It was said so quietly that Shirosaki almost missed it.

"That's good."

They were both quiet after that, falling into their own dreams. In the morning Ichigo would probably try and kill Shirosaki and they both probably should have taken a bath, but in that moment it was irrelevant.

**LINE**

**Sorry bout the ending, I'm horrible with that. Please give me critique! I strive to become a better writer, but I can only do that if I know what I need to change. Please review!**


	10. Perverts and Ignorance: Part 1

For seventhSINwrath

**Alasse Telrunya and mayablackwolf,** I looking at my list and realized that I don't have a pairing or anything written down for you for answering the question right in Never Fade Away. If you want anything specific, please include it in a review or PM.

This three shot if for seventhSINwrath.

Summery: This is an Ero-Shiro Uke-Ichi Ero-Ken threesome for those who wanted it. Kenpachi is friends with Ichigo. Shirosaki is friends with Ichigo. Kenpachi and Shirosaki are not friends. Ichigo attempts to get them to be friendly and they end up teaming together to get Ichigo's heart. ShirosakixIchigoxKenpachi. Shirosaki and Kenpachi do NOT have a sexual relationship.

Perverts and Ignorance: Part 1/3

"I don't know _why _you don't like him." Ichigo huffed.

Shirosaki rolled his eyes. "I just don't. That bastard is all muscle and no brains."

Ichigo snorted. "Like you would know, you haven't even talked to him long enough to find out."

"Can he even talk? Or is it just pointing and grunting."

"Shiro!" Ichigo exclaimed and smacked him in the back of his head.

"Just teasing Ichi.. But you know Zaraki hates me as much as I hate him."

"I know. Which is why you guys are going to _learn _to get along."

Shirosaki eyed him warily. "How do you plan to do that?"

"_Both _of you are coming over tomorrow to watch videos."

"Ahh…Ichi!" Shirosaki protested with a pout.

"Nope. You're coming. _Kenpachi _has already agreed, since he know how much it means to me."

"…Fine…"

Ichigo smiled lightly and threw his arms around Shirosaki's shoulders. "Thanks Shiro!"

Shirosaki didn't really have anything against Kenpachi. It was just that he distracted Ichigo from seeing Shirosaki's obvious affections. It didn't help that Shirosaki suspected that Kenpachi felt the same way about Ichigo that Shirosaki did. Even now Ichigo was going off to call Kenpachi. But maybe it would be better if they all hung out. Then he could show Ichigo how amazing _he _was compared to Kenpachi.

With Ichigo on the phone…

"Hey Kenpachi."

"Strawberry."

"I told you not to call me that."

"Hn."

"Anyways, I just wanted to call to tell you that you're coming over to watch videos with me and Shirosaki."

"Shirosaki." Kenpachi growled with evident hate.

"No arguments. _Shirosaki _has already agreed because he knows how much it means to me."

"…Fine…"

"You two really are a lot alike sometimes."

"Whatever."

"Maybe that's why you don't get along."

"We don't get along because he's a fucking weakling."

"Hey! He's not a weakling, he beats _me _in a fight."

"Whatever."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm going to go take a shower. See you tomorrow at 6."

"Bye, Ichi-Berry."

"Bye Ken-Chan."

Kenpachi fought not to drool as he pictured Ichigo taking a shower. Damn. Too bad _Shirosaki _would be there tomorrow. Kenpachi hated that little shit. Always with that smug look on his face. And he continuously got in the way of Kenpachi's plans for seducing Ichigo. If Ichigo wasn't so oblivious, than it wouldn't be so fucking hard. But Strawberry remained ignorant of Kenpachi's AND Shirosaki's feelings for him. But that was going to change. Kenpachi didn't like many people so Ichigo was very special indeed, to catch Kenpachi's eye romantically.

The next night at Ichigo's…

Kenpachi was already at Ichigo's and they were just waiting for Shirosaki. Kenpachi had been sweet enough to get some alcohol before he came, which would save them a trip later. Shirosaki arrived soon after with a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates which, he said, were for not being understanding about Ichigo's friendship with Kenpachi. But Kenpachi knew better. Sly Shirosaki. Very sly.

Ichigo ended up sandwiched between Shirosaki and Kenpachi on the couch. Kenpachi were currently having a glaring match over Ichigo's head while they hit on Ichigo. No matter what they did, Ichigo remained idiotically ignorant. They all had a few drinks, enough to get them slightly buzzed but nowhere near drunk. Right now Kenpachi had his arm around Ichigo's shoulder and was indiscreetly sniffing Ichigo's hair. Shirosaki had his hand on Ichigo's thigh and was gripping Ichigo's leg precariously close to his cock. And yet Ichigo remained oblivious. It was driving the other two men mad.

In Shirosaki's head the gears were spinning. Individually both Kenpachi and himself were not getting through to Ichigo. And he had discovered that Kenpachi wasn't exactly disagreeable, it was just his love for Ichigo that put Shirosaki off of him. So maybe they could work together to get Ichigo. He didn't mind sharing Ichigo with Kenpachi as long as he was with Ichigo as well. Kenpachi could also help keep other wanna be suitors away. They could take shifts! Shirosaki giggled inside his head. He glanced over at Kenpachi. He didn't see why Ichigo would be attracted to the brute, but as long as Ichigo was happy, Shirosaki was happy…As long as Ichigo was also happy with Shirosaki. Of course.

Now he just had to talk to Kenpachi about this new arrangement.

**LINE**

**And so it begins. I know this is not a typical ShirosakixIchigo fic, so I would really appreciate your input.**


	11. Perverts and Ignorance: Part 2

Author Note: I am going to try and write this part in first person, something I haven't done before.

Perverts and Ignorance: Part 2/3

I waited until Ichigo went to grab some popcorn and some beer in order to talk to Kenpachi. I didn't really want to have to team up with Zaraki to get our orange-haired friend. But both of us are really close to Ichi, and if either of us get him, then the other one would still be a large part of Berry's life. And besides, Ichi needs extra protection from all the perverts. Never mind that I'm a pervert. And Zaraki. That just means we're more qualified to sense other' perverted intentions.

"Oi, Zaraki." Kenpachi flicked his eyes in my direction. "I was thinking…how bout we both go after our berry."

"We _are _both going after Strawberry." Kenpachi said dismissively.

"I mean at the same time."

This peaked Kenpachi's interest. "You mean a threesome?"

"Yeah."

He seemed to consider the idea, but eyed me warily. "I don't have to touch you?"

Ew, I scrunched up my nose in disgust. "Nah, like I would want to. I just think it would be hot to see Ichigo sucking you off while I'm fucking him so hard he'll be sore for a week."

"Why would you be the one fucking him?" He said with a scowl.

I snickered, "Well not _all _the time. Just fer his first time. Yur kind of big, you'd probably just hurt him even more than necessary."

He didn't look very convinced, but I knew he wanted to. I bet Ichigo would look so fucking sexy getting pounded into. I think I'm drooling. I apparently was because Kenpachi was smirking at me now. I wiped my mouth hastily and glanced at the door to make sure Ichi-berry wasn't coming in.

"So is it a deal?"

Kenpachi thought about it for a few seconds before he nodded. "Yeah, we have a deal."

"Perfect timing. Ichigo came in laden with popcorn and beer. He halted mid step when he saw the perverted smirks on our faces. But he shrugged it off and resumed his place in between us. I smirked slightly as he put the popcorn on his lap. I think I'll be purposefully missing it a few time and 'accidentally' brush against his cock.

From Zaraki's expression, I could tell he was thinking the same thing. We started the movie again and I stifled a snort. Why couldn't Ichigo be one of those uke's that jumped in scary movies? Kenpachi was enthralled by the movie, grinning like a psycho while the blood spurted. Ichigo rolled his eyes at this and patted his hand mockingly, sending a flare of jealousy in my gut. But I was comforted by the soft press of Ichigo's thigh against mine.

Kenpachi casually draped his am around the back of the sofa, making me snigger slightly. Classic. Ichigo tipped his head back slightly to take a deep chug of beer. The large man took the opportunity to run his fingers gently though the silky orange hair. Ichigo sighed at the relaxing feeling and leaned into the touch. He really did look amazing like that, so cuddly and molestable.

I casually grabbed some popcorn and rubbed the fabric over Ichigo's crotch. I could hear his breath hitch and his body freeze, before he relaxed yet again, dismissing it as an accident. I threw back the rest of my beer and set the popcorn on the floor. Ichigo didn't even notice. I glanced at his half-shut eyes and then at the grinning Zaraki. Oh what sharp teeth you have. I bet they were great for sinking into the creamy skin of Strawberry's throat.

I couldn't wait any longer. While our little Ichi was distracted by Kenpachi, I move my hand back to his crotch and drew my thumb hard across it. This time Ichigo couldn't mistake my intentions and shot straight up in his seat.

"Shi!" He yelled, face beat red.

"What's wrong Ichi?" I leered at him.

Ichigo turned even redder and tried to shove my hand away, but I didn't budge. Kenpachi gripped his wrists in one hand, leaving me free to undo Ichigo's pants.

"What are you guys _doing!?"_ Ichigo squirmed frantically underneath their touch. He looks so delectable, I couldn't resist leaning forward and tasting those lips.

Ichigo's POV

I could feel Kenpachi's strong body behind me as he held my wrists. I knew what they were doing, but I was having a hard time trying to understand _why _they were doing it. If I'm honest, I do find them attractive, but finding them attractive and doing- whatever it was they were doing- were two very different things. Shiro's hand rubbing against the growing bulge in my jeans didn't help the thought process.

And now he was undoing my jeans, making me very nervous. I tried to squirm away from him, but I only succeeded in rubbing back against Ken's hard muscles. I felt my face heat up even more when I realized there was something poking against me that could not be mistaken for anything other that his erect cock. Then Shirosaki was leaning down and our lips met. His lips were so different from what I expected. At first the kiss was just a soft brush, then my lips were 

pressed against firmly and Shiro nibbled, then bit at my lips. I opened my mouth at the sharp pain and he darted his tongue in, exploring my mouth. I was tempted to bite down, but Ken slid his free hand up and gently gripped my chin, forcing me to keep my mouth open. I tried to jerk my chin out of his grasp, but only half-heartedly. Even if Shiro wasn't a girl, he was a _great _kisser.

It made me feel slightly betrayed that they were doing this. I did like them. Romantically. But I abstained from acting on my feelings because good friends are hard to come by. But apparently they felt the same way. But shared feelings don't make a relationship. And I was worried that they were ruining our friendship, especially if it didn't work out.

Shirosaki broke off the kiss slowly, a strand of saliva connected between them. Shiro smirked at my dazed expression, making me glare at him. Smug bastard knows what he is doing to me. Before I could retort, Kenpachi tilted my head up and captured my lips. He kissed differently than the pale man, much more forcefully; using his teeth and tongue to their full extent. I think I taste blood. Then I felt Shiro pull down my boxers and grab my half-formed erection. This was moving _way _too fast. I bit down on Kenpachi's tongue at the sudden sensation and bucked my hips.

Kenpachi jerked away and wiped his hand over his mouth, coming away with blood. I vaguely noticed this, too caught up in Shi working my hard on with one of his shit-eating grin.

"Stop…" I mumbled out, but I couldn't even convince myself that I didn't want it. My mind was on 'no' but my body said 'go.'

"Do you really want me to stop Ichi?"

I gasped as Ken found my neck and nibbled on it slightly on it slightly while Shi licked the blood off my lips. My mind felt like it was in a pleasure induced haze, the beer I had probably didn't help with that. I threw my head back against Ken's shoulder and twisted my hands in his grip.

"You look so hot like that Ichi." The albino drawled.

Oh fuck…I gasped as Shiro rubbed his thumb across the head of my cock while Ken pushed my shit up and stroked my stomach.

"Shiro…Pachi…" I mumbled out, "Please…"

"Please what?" Kenpachi whispered huskily into my ear, sending a shiver down my spine.

"It feels good…" I breathed out and turned my head to nuzzle Kenpachi's neck. They both paused their ministrations at my works, making me groan in disappointment. Why were they stopping?

"Yur so cute Ichi." Shiro cooed as Kenpachi snickered and relaxed his grip on my wrists. Shi leaned forward and kissed me again, except this time I returned this kiss eagerly. Ken let go of my hands, leaving me free to reach up and run my fingers through Shiro's beautiful white hair. With the other hand I reach behind me and hooked Pachi's neck, pulling him back down to my neck.

**LINE**

**I hate to end it there, but I had to end it sometime. So what do you think about the change to first person point of view?**


	12. Perverts and Ignorance: Part 3

I'm sorry this is so late, my laptop crashed so I had to get it fixed

I'm sorry this is so late, my laptop crashed so I had to get it fixed. My niece was nice enough to let me use her computer, but I couldn't do any writing. Please accept this smut filled chapter as an adequate apology.

Perverts and Ignorance: Part 3/3

Shi leaned forward and kissed me again, except this time I returned the kiss eagerly. Ken let go of my hands, leaving me free to reach up and run my fingers through Shi's beautiful white hair. With the other I reached up and hooked it behind Kenpachi's head, pulling him back down to my neck.

He nibbled on me again and slid his hand up my shirt to brush against my chest. He rolled my nipple in between his thumb and finger, making me twitch involuntarily.

"Let's move this to the bedroom." Shiro suggested. My world shifted suddenly and I grabbed onto Kenpachi instinctively as he lifted me into his arms.

Shiro scowled at Kenpachi resentfully. "Why do you get to carry him?"

Ken carried me to my room while glowering at the albino. "You get to take him for his first time. I get to carry him."

What? "Umm, who says I'll let either of you 'take me'?" The two ignored me in lieu of their argument.

"That's just common sense." Shirosaki replied heatedly. "Ya don't want ta damage him, do ya?"

"I won't hurt him if I'm careful." The large man eased me onto my bed and they stood over me, bickering.

"Guys?" They continued to ignore me. Well fuck, you would think it had nothing to do with me.

"It's going to hurt his first time, regardless." Shi snapped. This was so not convincing me to have sex with them. But I still had my aching hard on to deal with.

"If it's going to hurt anyway then I don't see any reason why _/I/ _shouldn't do it." Ken said gruffly.

With a sigh I pushed down my boxers and gripped my erection. Finally some relief. I groaned loudly and both of them stopped talking mid sentence. I opened my half shut eyes to see them staring down at me.

"Are we neglecting ya Ichi?" Shi leered at me and crawled onto the bed, knocking my hand away.

"Umm…" I turned bright red and Shiro snickered before he leaned down and kissed me deeply. Shi brushed his hand over my cock, making me buck my hips at the contact, wanting more. But he moved it away, leaving me whimpering with want. He slid my jeans and boxers off and stared down at me with a hungry look that made me nervous. I glanced over at Kenpachi and blinked when I saw he was already half undressed. Shit, those hard muscles made me want to run my tongue over every inch and crevasse of him.

He saw me looking and gave an evil grin before unbuttoning his jeans and pushing them down. Holy _/fuck/!! _He was built like a fucking horse. Oh shit. I felt like a voyeur as my eyes trailed over his body. Fucking shit. I heard Shirosaki growl and he sank his teeth into my neck. Stupid bastard. His hands lifted and he pushed my shirt up, pulling away from my neck to pull it over my heard. I felt the bed dip as Kenpachi kneeled onto it and then ran his hand over my bare hip.

"Beautiful." Ken breathed out, making me turn scarlet yet again as his adoring eyes swept over me. Nervousness and adrenaline rushed through me as our bare skin touched and the circumstances of our situation settled in my mind. Shit. But I wanted it. But _/shit/._ Shirosaki moved off the bed to undress as Pachi kissed me again before sliding his large hands over my thighs and parting them. He licked his lips and I would be tempted to snap my legs if it weren't for his hand stroking my cock. I heard myself panting wantonly, but couldn't bring myself to care.

"Do you have lube Shirosaki?" Kenpachi asked gruffly.

I glanced over at Shirosaki and was pleasantly surprised to see he had taken his shirt off. His ivory skin suited him very well, as did his muscles. I felt almost puny next to these muscled Adonis. But from their heated gazes I could tell that they were just as appreciative of my body. I was so busy ogling Shi that I started slightly when he fished a tube out of his pants and tossed it onto the bed. Pachi snatched it up immediately and gripped my hip, guiding me so I was lying on my side with my back to Shirosaki.

I shivered slightly and snuggled deeper into the bed. Shirosaki snickered and the bed dipped as he got onto it. I tried to turn my head to see what he was doing, but Ken Kissed me before I could. Shi and Ken's hands roved over my body as I trembled in anticipation. Kenpachi gripped my leg and lifted it so it was pressed against the side of my stomach. I furrowed my eyebrows a little when Kenpachi handed the lube to Shirosaki.

"Guys?" I charinged myself for my small voice. "I'm not really sure if I want this…"

Shirosaki reached up with one hand and pet my hair. "Don't worry Ichi. It will feel good."

"But-

Kenpachi cut me off with a kiss. His right arm slid underneath my neck while his left continued to hold my leg up. I heard the click as Shirosaki opened the tube and was tempted to try and escape, but Kenpachi kissed so good, I wanted more of it. Something cold and slimy brushed against my entrance and I tried to buck my hips away but Ken held me still. "It's cold." I said accusingly. Shirosaki's lips brushed the back of my neck softly.

"Sorry." The bastard didn't sound sorry.

The fingers circled my entrance again and then slipped in. Even with the lubricant it hurt. The discomfort of it was more of an irritation that anything. Another finger slipped in with the first and this time the pain was even greater. It was all very intense with Kenpachi kissing me and rubbing our erections together. But I was seriously feeling uncertain about this.

Another finger. Shit, was he trying to split me in half?

"I'm going to fucking kill you Shi." I mumbled into Ken's mouth. Kenpachi smirked and tightened his grip on my leg while stroking my hair softly.

"S'okay baby." Shi murmured, "It'll get better."

"It fucking better." I growled, then gasped when he hit something inside of me that made me see stars. Holy fuck. "Again…" I whined, then shrieked a little when he did. I couldn't bring myself to be embarrassed by the noises I was making. It felt too fucking good.

I whined again when he pulled those delightful fingers away, then came back to myself a little as something much bigger pressed against my entrance. Shirosaki shifted slightly and ran his hand up my leg and held it in place while Ken moved so he was kneeling. Before I could discern why, Shiro pushed into me. Owie owie owie!! I tried to pull away from the painful penetration but Shi gripped my leg tightly and wouldn't let me move.

"Relax Strawberry." I felt Kenpachi stroking my face lovingly, "Breathe." Oh yeah. I was unknowingly holding my breath against the pain. I inhaled sharply and let it out shakily. Shirosaki stretched out behind me and kissed the top of my head.

"It's not so bad, right?"

"Fuck you." I said through gritted teeth.

"Don't be like that Ichi." He shifted his body inside of me and I gasped.

"Hold still!"

"Ya don't know how good it feels ta be in ya Ichi, I can't _/not/ _move."

I remembered Kenpachi again when he gripped my hips and moved me so I was kneeling on the bed with Shirosaki behind me and Ken directly in front of me. Shirosaki slid out of me and thrust back in. My eyes clenched shut as I keened loudly at the pain, trying to press my hips further into the sheets to escape the pain and clawing at the sheets with my hand.

I opened my damp eyes when I felt something nudge against my lips. Ken was guiding the back of my head down so it was directly over his cock. I opened my mouth automatically and the head of his penis slipped in. Oh. It was different that I expected. So large and salty in my mouth. I sucked at it tentatively and jerked back immediately when he thrust in reaction.

"Yur gonna choke him!" Shi yelled heatedly and gave a sharp thrust with his hips that twisted the pain and pleasure so beautifully.

"You shouldn't talk Shirosaki." The large man nudged more of his erection into my mouth, forcing me to fight my gag reflex as I tried not to throw up. "You just started fucking him without any consideration to his pain!"

"I'm not fucking him, I'm making love ta him." Shiro punctuated his word with sharp jabs of his hips that left me in a limp mess.

I worked my mouth on Kenpachi's penis, hoping I was doing it right while he reached down and stroked my cock. Shit, it was really getting to me. Shirosaki thrusting into me so hard it made my hips ache, my tongue playing with the slit of Ken's penis, his hand working my erection. The sensations were to much for me and I came with a muffled cry. I could feel a sudden heat and wetness in me that told me that Shirosaki had come as well.

Pachi slipped his still hard dick out of my mouth while Shi slumped over me. Kenpachi pushed him off of me and I gasped as Shiro slipped out of me. A dull ache was already making itself none in my tailbone but I tried to ignore it. Ken was apparently not done yet because he dragged me up so I was straddling his lap and then guided me down onto his erection. I immediately shouted and bucked as he simultaneously hit my prostate and aggravated my abused entrance. Shit…

I was hard again but I knew I wouldn't last long. I am so glad that Kenpachi wasn't the one who took me first, even with the stretching his size was almost too much to take. But it also hit my prostate everytime he thrust without fail. And then I was falling again, drifting on wave after wave of pleasure.

I came to awareness as Kenpachi pulled out of me. The mass amount of sticky wetness inside of me as well as the aching pain made me very uncomfortable. But I couldn't bring myself to care as Kenpachi pulled me against his chest and Shirosaki snuggled against me with my back against his chest.

"I love ya Ichi."

"I love you more Strawberry."

"No ya don't!"

"Yes I do."

"No ya-

"I love you both, now shut the fuck up!" I yelled grumpily, then smiled softly and lowered my head back down as silence ensued, at least momentarily.

"Do you think he could take both of us at the same time?"

LINE

**PLEASE READ!! My computer crashed and all my documents were lost, including the story requests. If you have requested a story that was not in a review, please send it to me again. Thank you!**


	13. In Order To Fight: one shot

**Summery: Ichigo's first time meeting Shirosaki in his inner world. A one shot! Not a three shot. Please enjoy!**

**WARNING!! This definitely starts out as non-consensual, but Ichigo eventually likes it. **

**I do not condone rape, nor do I think the victims of rape wanted it.**

In Order to Fight: Part 1/1

/Damn it, damn it, damn it!! I can't die yet...not here...not now...stop bleeding...I have to stand up and move/

"Do you want to fight?" A watery voice said, questioning and spiteful at the same time. Was it Zangetsu? No, it felt similar to him, but it was different... "TO fight or to live, choose!"

"I want to win!!"

"Very well." Cold hands brushed up against my temple. "I'll take you there."

The feeling of rushing down at a great speed overcame me, leaving me dizzy. I cracked open my eyes to discover I was in my inner world, the one from when Urahara got my Shinigami powers back.

"Hello, King." I turned around to see...me? It was a smirking figure that looked similar to me, but had white skin, white hair, black eyes and a white hakama. And his irises were...yellow? They reminded me of a hollows. "Surprised to see me?"

"Who are you? Where's Zangetsu?"

The figure took a step closer to me, but I refused to back up. "Old man Zan isn't here right now."

"Then who are you?"

"I ain't got a name." I frowned at that and looked around my world. His power pressed down on me, almost suffocating, but somehow familiar.

"What the hell are you!?"

"What a mean thing to say! Partner..." I frowned at him and he smiled. Those sharp teeth made me shudder slightly. "'m not so bad, once ya get to know me." He lifted his hand and set it on the top of my head. I had to fight not to move out from underneath it, I wasn't going to be the one backing down. "Ya sure did a number on the old man. I'm here ta make sure yur punished." Punished? I'm not sure I like the sound of that. "Don't worry, I'll take care of ya." With that he shoved me down, making me fall down onto my back with a painful thump. "The Old Man was nice enough to let me choose how ta punish ya."

I tried to crawl backwards, wondering what the hell he was going to do to me, but he knelt down and grabbed my ankles, yanking me back so my legs were on either side of his waist. "If ya struggle I'll just hurt ya more."

"What the hell are you doing!?"

"If ya stay still yur gonna find out."

He grabbed the front of my hakama and ripped it open. I tried to push him away but he pushed it down to my elbow and then tied it together, making it impossible for me to move my arms.

"That's a really good look for ya." I growled at him which made him snicker. And I still hadn't figured out what was going on. "Has anyone told ya how hot you are?"

My entire body stilled when he said that and furrowed my eyebrows. "...what?" I hoped I had heard wrong, that this was some kind of cruel joke.

"Yur just so fuckable." Shit, I had heard right. I lifted my leg to kick the albino man away but my legs were easily caught. "And so frisky! That's good..." He grabbed my pants and untied them quickly, jerking them off leg by led. Shit, I had never been so exposed before. "Ya are beautiful, my partner..." He trailed off as his eyes roved over my body. "I just want ta taste ya." He gripped my legs on either side of his body and bent down, licking the side of my neck.

"Stop you bastard!" I screamed.

"Nope." My entire body was trembling with fear now as his hips brushed against my bare ass, his hard on instantly recognizable. His hands slid up my leg to my inner thighs, then to my ass where his fingers brushed against my entrance.

I tried to buck my hips away but he pressed them back down. "Please stop!" I begged.

"'m not gonna do that." He frowned slightly, studying me carefully. "This is punishment, remember." He smiled as his fingers continued to prod at the skin around my entrance. "But I guess I don't have ta rip ya apart. It'll be painful enough as it is." I sighed with relief as he pulled the fingers away, then frowned as he pulled them into his mouth and sucked on two of them. What was he doing now? Then the bastard smirked at me and shoved them into my ass.

"Shit!" I screamed and struggled to get away. Fuck, it really hurt...tears streamed down my face as I sobbed. The white man leaned over and licked at my tears in an oddly tender gesture.

"Come one, Ichi." It was the first time he had said my name, shortened or not. "Ya got ta do this. Ya want to win, right?" I managed to nod my head, trying to ignore the pain as he moved the two fingers in and out of me, spreading them apart and pushing them in as far as they would go. "Kay, it won't be as bad if ya relax." Again, I nodded, by vision bleary with tears. He removed the fingers and I almost smiled in relief. Then he was pulling off his own clothes and pressing my legs apart to fit himself in between them. "Ya know I'm not as bad once ya get ta know me."

I could feel his erection pressing between my cheeks and cringed. "Please don't..." His cold breath tickled my face as he leaned forward.

"Yur so pretty..." He reached up a hand and stroked the side of my face, then leaned down to nuzzle the side of my head.

He pressed in.

It hurt... It was like this pressing darkness was looming over me and blocking my other senses as he pressed in. All I could feel was the pain, and the tight grip he had on my hips. I became aware that I was chanting something over and over while he tried to soothe me. "Please stop please stop please stop..."

"Sh..." He crooned and pressed in until I could feel his rough pubes brushing against my oversensitive ass. "Ya know if you relax it might actually feel good."

"It hurts..." I whispered.

"I know." He said simply, then pressed a kiss to my temple. "It has ta, or it won't mean anything to ya." I didn't know about that. Even if he hadn't done this, I would definitely remember it. "Ya can't get something for nothing, and ya want to win, don't ya?"

"Yeah..." I said through a scratchy throat, abused by my screams.

"And ya will, my King." He pulled out and thrust back in, making me clench my teeth and jerk at the fresh surge of pain. "Yur so powerful, how did ya end up half dead on the ground and bleeding like crazy?" He repeated the motion and I arched my back, trying hard to concentrate on his words so I could forget the feeling, but unable to. "Ya need to drag out my and Zan's power." Again, this time harder and faster. "If you could open up, and share yur power, and accept ours, then ya will be even stronger." This time when he did it a bolt of pleasure shot through me, making me scream. Shit, this wasn't suppose to feel good. Somehow that made it worse.

"Ya like that?" He lifted legs and almost bent me in half as he thrust into me powerfully. Shitshitshit.

"Let me..." I mumbled.

"What?" He asked and paused his ministrations slightly.

"Let me touch you." He smirked evilly and jerked the binds off of my hands. I reached up for him, gripping his shoulders, then sliding them up to his hair. It was silky, oddly enough, and I couldn't stop running my fingers through it.

"Ya know this is suppose to be punishment, but I like this side of ya much better." He leaned down and kissed me. On the lips. Our first one. I cursed him for it being so good. He continued the movement with his hips as our tongues tangled. It was wet. And weird. And so fucking good. He grabbed my awakened erection and pumped it as he pounded into my prostate relentlessly. It was too much, and I came. Whimpering with his unknown name on the tip of my tongue. He came moments after, filling me with his come. I lay panting there as he stroked my hair with even breath. He kissed me again, gentler this time, and I let him.

He pulled out of me and I groaned at the discomfort. "Yur okay." He said and tenderly touched my abused entrance. "There's just a little bit of blood." I didn't want to move and look, but I knew I had to go back to my own world. I stood on shaky legs and grimaced as the mixture of fluids ran down my legs. He pulled me against him, our still naked bodies sliding against each other. "Yur mine and I'm yurs. Ya got ta remember that when ya fight. I don't want ta see ya go and die." I nodded and rest my head on his shoulder. His hands caressed my back and then grabbed my ass, making me squeak. "Ya have ta go back now. And kick his ass." I nodded and pulled away. "I'll see ya again soon." He muttered.

Then I was falling back, the real world crashing around me horribly. I could feel fresh blood covering me as though I had never left. The wound didn't hurt anymore though. I stood up, pressing Zangetsu in the ground to help me up. Shit, I winced slightly. My wounds from the sword might have healed but Shirosaki must have purposefully left my /other/ injury untended. My thoughts stuttered to a stop as I realized something. Shirosaki? Yes...that is his name. I wonder if knowing his name was like knowing Zangetsu's. Maybe a little, but not completely. I stood up straight and lifted my sword. I wonder when I'll see him again...

In Ichigo's Inner World...

"You didn't have to go that far."

Shirosaki said nothing.

"I know your not one of words, but that wasn't exactly the best way to reveal your affections."

"It worked didn't it!" Shirosaki snapped, leaning back against a building and glaring at the old man.

"Perhaps. But remember, we don't want him damaged."

"I didn't damage him." The twisted albino said sulkily.

"Just barely. Next time go easier on him."

"Yeah, yeah, he can handle it."

"Yes, but that is no way to win his heart."

Shirosaki didn't respond, but thought over Zan's words.

"Do ya think he could love me back?"

"If he doesn't already."

Snorting, Shiro shook his head in disbelief. "Not after what I did to him." Zan didn't reply. Just stood there on his perch. "I didn't like to see him like that, half dead and all. Doesn't suit him."

"All we can do is be there for him."

"Yeah..." But Shirosaki wanted more than that. He wanted to hold his precious partner and protect him from the world. Wanted to be their to fight with him, not stuck in his inner world. Maybe someday he could.

**LINE**

**What do you think? Started out rough and ended sappy. **

**PS If anyone is interested in Full metal Alchemist fan fiction, you should check out my new yaoi story there.**


	14. Alive Again: Part 1

Summery: ShirosakixIchigo. Not an established relationship, this is a fic with them getting together. Ichigo is attacked, I'm not going to give away any more. NOT A DEATH FIC!!

Alive Again: Part 1/3

I lay on the ground, blood spreading around me as I gasped for breath. "Sh...Shiro..." I pleaded weakly. "Help me...Shiro! Help me, please..."

/King.../

"Shi..."

/It's okay King...come to me/

"It really hurts Shi..." Darkness closed around the edge of my vision and my chest felt so heavy, too heavy to move up and down.

/Sh.../

"I need you..."

/More Shinigami will be here soon./

"I don't want Shinigami, I want /you/!" I needed him, needed him to be here, not in my inner world.

Hands, surprisingly /warm/ hands caressed my face and lifted me up.

"Hold on Ichigo!" Shiro? Is that you? I curled in on myself and finally allowed my consciousness to slip away.

When I opened my eyes again I heard arguing, one voice I recognized as Rukia, and the other's was...deep and...watery? It sounded like Shirosaki.

"It's a /hollow/! You can't be thinking about trusting it!"

"I'm not just a hollow woman. And who cares what ya think." That was Shiro. Why was Rukia arguing with my inner hollow? I groaned and turned on the pallet I was on, hissing as my sore body twinged. "King!?"

White hair suddenly blurred my vision and I rubbed my eyes slightly with my knuckles. "Shiro? What are you doing out of my head?"

"Dunno." Hands came up to stroke my hair and I relaxed into it. "We'll talk more when ya wake up more."

"Mm..." I turned my head and nuzzled closer to Shiro, yawning as exhaustion swept over me again. "Your not going to leave, are you?"

"I'll never leave you King..."

"Aw, aren't they cute!" I heard Urahara squeal, but I ignored him.

"You can't possibly think that /that/ is cute!"

Luckily I fell back asleep immediately and didn't have to listen to them anymore. When I woke the second time I was curled against Shirosaki's chest, /outside/ my inner world. He was curling my hair around his fingers slowly and tracing patterns on my arm. "Shi?"

"You awake Ichi?" I pulled away slightly to get a better look at him and was slightly startled by what I saw. He was wearing his usual white shihakusho with his white hair and pale skin, but his eyes...his eyes were white with obsidian irises.

My breath must have caught in my throat because he was stroking my neck slightly and looking concerned. "Shi? What happened?"

"You were attacked by an arrancar."

"I'm not talking about that!" I moved my protesting body up and knelt beside him. "What are you doing here!?"

Shirosaki sat up too and looked kind...of hurt. "Are ya...disappointed?"

"What? No! I'm just...surprised."

"I don't really know. Ya were dying and calling out ta me and then..." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Oh... So are you...alive now?"

"Not alive, like yur alive, but alive like Shinigami are alive. Sandal and hats probably has a better explanation."

I leaned back down on the bed, sighing as Shirosaki hesitantly shifted closer. "What was the arguing about earlier?"

"The Rukia bitch was trying ta kill me." Shirosaki said grumpily.

"You can more than handle her. And don't call her a bitch."

"She is one. She was trying ta get Urahara and the others ta kill me too."

"But they didn't." I stared up at him, still unable to wrap my mind around this newest development. "Like you couldn't kick their asses."

"Course I can." Shirosaki puffed out his chest and smirked.

"Did Orohime heal me?"

"Yeah." Shiro said sourly.

I glanced at him and frowned. "Did you not want her to heal me?"

"Course I did, my King. She's just so..." He paused and sighed. "/Needy/ around you."

"I guess I'm not your King anymore." That reminded me. "Do you have a sword?"

"Yeah." He gestured to the side where a white sword was resting on the side. "It's not Zangetsu... It's name is Tensai, and takes the form of a horse."

I couldn't help but snort. "A horse huh?"

"Ya know, even if yur not my King, yur still mine."

"What?" I asked, confused about what he meant.

"Yur mine." He hummed in the back of his throat and laid next to me, pulling me so I rested on his chest again. This wasn't anything unusual, recently I had been going into my inner world more and more and seeking comfort from the only one I knew understood me, and that was Shirosaki. Sometimes we fought, sometimes we talked, and sometimes we just held each other. His thumb came and and rubbed circles on my bare hip. "Do ya know that?"

"Yeah..." I snuggled closer to him, my nose rubbing slightly on his bare chest. I heard his breath hitch so I lifted my eyes to see Shiro staring at me with an unreadable expression. "What's wrong?"

"Everything feels so different out here." He hand slipped underneath my top and brushed against the flesh. "You feel so different... so good when I touch you."

I could feel myself blush a little and looked away from his eyes that were his, but not his. Why did I feel this way. I opened my mouth to say something but was cut off by a sudden arrival.

"Kurosaki-kun! You're awake!"

"Yeah..."

"And how are /you/ feeling Whitey-kun?"

"Whitey?" Shirosaki growled with his eyes narrowed.

"Is there something else I should call you?"

"Shirosaki."

"Alright, /Shirosaki, do you know how you materialized?"

"I already told you no." Shirosaki turned away from Urahara and rested his chin on my head, clearly dismissing him.

"Well I have a theory." Urahara was practically bouncing in his sandals, waving his fan around excitedly. "Your reiatsu has always been a lot higher than normal, and when I talked with the other viazard I realized you were...different. Instead of fighting against your sword, you were fighting against a hollow version of yourself that was /also/ a part of your sword. When your 'hollow'" He actually used air quotes around the word. "Materialized in the real world, I figured out that he isn't just a part of you, he has his own thoughts, feelings, powers. He is, essentially, a different person."

I blinked at him. "What?" I said dumbly.

Shirosaki snickered at me and tugged at me hair lightly. "Don't be an idiot Ichi."

"Shut up Shiro!" I snapped and brought my elbow down onto his rib. "It's just a lot to take in." Shiro scowled at me and rubbed his side.

"Yur so /mean/ ta me."

"Whatever." I settled against him again comfortably and traced the area where his hollow hole used to be. "So am I still a vaizard? And what does that make him?"

"I'm not sure if there is a word to describe what you two are. I would /love/ to see how both of you fight now, and if you have masks."

"We're not yur bloody experiments." Shirosaki hissed angrily, sitting up slightly and disturbing my comfortable position.

"Of course not!" He snapped his fan shut sharply. "You can think of it as a favor to me for making you a gigia."

"Your going to make him a gigia?" I sat up, surprised.

"Yeah, I'm sure your dad would love to house your new friend!" Urahara beamed at us happily.

I small smile made it's way onto my face as I thought about it. Shirosaki smirked at me and nudged his shoulder against mine. "Doesn't that sound nice Ichi?"

"Hm." Dad would go for it too. It sounded...nice. Having someone near me I knew I could trust to watch my back. Especially since it was /Shiro/. A funny feeling fluttered in my stomach that I put down to my recent injury. What else could it be?

**LINE**

**So...how do you like it? I'll make this a smutty three shot at first, then maybe expand it to a full length story later depending on the response.**


	15. Alive Again: Part 2

Alive Again: Part 2/3

"Who's your friend, Ichigo!" Isshin yelled from the floor where Ichigo had kicked him.

"This is Shiro. Do you mind if he stays here for awhile?"

"Nice ta meet ya Dr. Kurosaki." Shirosaki said amiably and grinned at Isshin. "I'm really sorry about that inconvenience, but I really don't have anywhere else ta go." He dropped his smile slightly and hung his head, looking very much like a wounded puppy.

"Of course me son!" He went to envelope the pale teen into a hug but Shirosaki brought his foot up, and caught Isshin in his chin. "So worthy!" Isshin whimpered, clutching his chin and rolling on the ground.

"I'll just stay in Ichi's room." Shiro drawled and nudged the smirking Ichigo in the shoulder. Ichigo gave Isshin one last thump on the head and then headed up the stairs, Shiro right behind him. He smiled to himself as he got a nice look at Ichigo's ass, making Isshin sob happily about Ichigo's budding relationship. Ichigo ignored him but Shirosaki smirked knowingly.

Ichigo's POV

I flopped onto the bed, propping me hand behind my head. "Where am I gonna sleep?" Shirosaki asked with a leer.

"The closet."

"I don't think so." Shirosaki sat on the bed and shoved me over, I grumbled a little bit but shifted to make room. He pulled me against him, spooning me from behind and wrapping an arm around my waist. "There's enough room on here fur the both of us."

"Shiro!" I whined, squirming in his embrace. "What will my sisters think if they walk in on us like this?"

"Their room is across the house, so is yur dad's. Stop being a baby."

"They can still walk in."

"So lock the door."

"You're closer to the door."

Shiro growled at me and stood up, locking the door and snuggling back into the warm bed. Shifting, I rested me head in the nook of Shiro's neck. "Yur so cuddly Ichigo."

"Shut up." I slugged Shirosaki in the arm in irritation. Shiro growled and rolled his body over onto me in retaliation.

"So ya think ya can hit me?" It quickly turned into a wrestling match, Shirosaki flipping me onto my back and pinning my hands on either side of my head.

I squirmed to try and get him to get off but he only held on tighter and smirked. Glaring at him, I bucked my hips to try and get him off. "Nuh-uh, Ichi." He shoved a knee in between my legs and spread them apart. I tried to snap them shut, but Shiro rocked his hip forward unexpectedly and we both froze. Oh shit, a spark shot up through my body as our groins came into contact.

"Shi..." I hissed and arched my back.

"Fuck, Ichigo..." Shiro ground against me and I felt my penis harden in response.

"We...we shouldn't..." I tried to get out, but didn't stop the buck of my hips.

"Course we should." Shiro muttered and pressed a wet kiss to my neck, then on my cheek, and then my lips. Oh, it felt so /good/.

I bit my lip against a moan as I remembered my family, who was still inside the house. "Shiro...you have to stop."

"Why?" Shiro grunted and wormed a hand in between our bodies to palm my erection roughly.

"Family...in...house!" I gasped out.

"Fuck..." Shi hissed in disappointment and stopped his movement, leaning on me heavily as we both panted. "We gotta find someplace ta do this..." He murmured, gently rubbing my sides. "Or ya have ta be extra quiet."

Coming down from my euphoria, I couldn't help but frown at our situation. I mean, this was my hollow for fuck's sake! I trusted him and all, but it was a bit weird.

"Stop thinking!" Shiro sank his teeth into my neck in retribution, forcing me to raise a hand to muffle my pained cry. "Thinking never does ya any good, ya have me fur that."

That made me scowl and try to shove him off. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"That I'm gonna take care of ya." Shiro pulled me back down and held me against him so I was cuddled into the crook of his neck. "Ya should relax more, partner." He nuzzled my hair and I allowed my self to fiddle with his shirt and he stroked the back of my head.

"I'm still hard." I said grumpily, tensing as his laughter echoed in the room.

"So am I. Enough ta pound nails." He grabbed my hand and dragged it down so it was pressed against his clothed crotch. "This is what ya do ta me."

"So I see...or rather, I feel." I rubbed my thumb over it lazily, simply enjoying the slow exploration of his body. I could feel a responding wetness in my pants that made me squirm, trying to find some relief. Shirosaki moved his hand from the position on my back and slipped it down the back of my pants. My breath hitched and I bit my lip to stop the noise. I fumbled for his button and undid it, unzipping his pants and sliding it underneath his boxers. I paused for a second as I felt the blunt head of an erection not my own, steeling my nerves as I grabbed him. His nails dug into the skin of my back and his inhaled sharply as I began to slowly pump him.

"Don't start something you can't finish." He said through gritted teeth.

"I will." I shoved his pants down a little and resumed my comfortable position with my head rested on his shoulder, moving my hand up and down. My pace faltered slightly, however, when his fingers dipped underneath my waistband and nudged between my crack. He just stroked lightly, however, squirming to undo my pants as well to give himself more room to work. He tugged my pants down, making me feel a little exposed with my groin and ass bare and the rest of my clothes still on, but his lips silenced any protests.

Shi pulled my hand away from his penis and lifted me up, scooting me onto my back once again and pulling my pants off the rest of the way. His mouth met with mine and he he spread my trembling thighs, smirking at the soft noises I made. "There's no stopping now." He licked his fingers to get them wet. "You can't go back."

"I know."

**LINE**

**Awful of me, I know. But the next part will be out soon, I promise!**


	16. Alive Again: Part 3

**I got a review commenting on the shortness of my chapters, and I was just wondering if you guys would prefer long chapters, but much less frequent updates, or shorter chapter and more frequent updates? There will be a vote on the bottom.**

"**//" is emphasis**

Alive Again: Part 3/3

Shi pulled my hand away from his penis and lifted me up, scooting me onto my back once again and pulling my pants off the rest of the way. His mouth met with mine and he he spread my trembling thighs, smirking at the soft noises I made. "There's no stopping now." He licked his fingers to get them wet. "You can't go back."

"I know."

"This is gonna hurt."

I looked up at him hesitatingly, wondering exactly how much pain sex would entail. Without allowing me a second to reply, Shi sealed his mouth over mine, nibbling on my lips and darting his tongue in to massage my own. I lifted my arms and slid my hands to Shirosaki's shoulders, furrowing my eyebrows and grunting as Shiro slipped a finger into me. I tried to turn my head to the side to say...something, maybe to protest. But Shi followed my mouth as I turned my head and added a second finger. My hands clamped on his shoulders in reaction to the achy pain that filled me and I frantically tried to shove him away, to try and find relief.

"Calm down Ichi..." Shiro pulled away enough to breath against my ear, his lips lightly touching them. "Yur not doing yurself any favors by fight'n against it."

"Shirosaki...?" It was partly a question, I wanted him to explain this feeling, and what he was doing, and why he was doing it. But it was too much to get it when his fingers were jabbing into me, his nails scraping against my prostate- the pleasure and pain was so fucking intense I wanted to snap my legs shut.

Shiro pulled his fingers out and seemed to hesitate for a moment, looking into my eyes. "Do ya trust me, Ichigo?" He said seriously, the blunt head of his cock brushing against the crease of my ass and making me tremble.

"I-" Swallowing, I began again. "I do trust you."

"Ya probably shouldn't." Shirosaki commented and dragged his nails down my chest, not drawing blood but making me gasp at the sharp sting. "But I like that ya do."

"Shi-

He thrust into me before I could finish, making me clench my teeth at the pain. I shoved at his shoulders and pulled my hips back so he almost slipped out. He growled and gripped my hips so I couldn't move, then buried himself to the hilt inside of me. His hand came up quickly to cover my mouth, stifling the scream that ripped from my throat. Oh gods, sex wasn't suppose to be this painful. I couldn't really blame Shirosaki for being so rough, it was in the nature of hollows after all. But I couldn't help but feel a little hurt emotionally- not to mention his obvious physical discomfort- that he did so.

Pulling his hand away slowly from my mouth, Shirosaki nuzzled the side of my neck and bit at the flesh lightly. "Ya feel so good." He started to pull out but I quickly locked my legs around his waist so he couldn't. It hurt when Shi moved, but he was such an impatient bastard.

"Don't move!" I snapped out breathlessly. Shi frowned slightly and eyed my trembling body and pained expression.

"I told ya it was going to hurt." Shi growled, if not a little defensively. My only response was to glare and close my eyes tightly, trying to stop the tears. I loved it when Shiro was nice and sweet to me, but I knew that this was also a side of him. "Ichigo..." Shirosaki sounded a little anxious now. His breath washed over my face as he leaned down to lick the salty wet trails on my face. "Ya better now?"

I nodded and relaxed my legs so they weren't clenched around him. He pulled out and pushed back in with a snap of his hips. Shit, it still hurt. But the initial ache was gone, only leaving behind sharp stabs of pain with Shi ground his hips to get in deep inside of me as possible. His mouth on mine stifled the cries and helped me focus on something other than what was going on below. Both of our bodies were slightly moist with sweat, Shiro smelling of something so //him// that I wanted to bury my nose in his neck. "Shit Ichi, I love ya so much." This was the side of Shirosaki that I liked much better, this sweet side where he cared about me.

His movement quickened as he drew nearer to completion and he wrapped a hand around my forgotten erection. "Tell me ya love me too." Shi demanded, plowing into me even harder and forcing me to stifle my involuntary cries as he hit my prostate repeatedly. "Tell me!"

"Shi!" I sobbed out as I came, body spasming in pleasure.

"Say it!"

"'love you..." I murmured as I came down slowly from my high, Shiro still moving frantically within me. With a grunt he came inside of me, filling me with hot wetness. He slumped over me, panting and resting his head next to mine.

"We got ta do that again." He snuffled my slightly sweaty hair with a smile.

"Hmmm..." The pain was coming back now, making my back ache and my insides twitch.

Shiro gently slipped out of me and laid next to me soothing my wince with the gentle stroke of his hand on my side. Again, this was a side of Shiro that I loved. I might have to get used to the more violent side of him when it came to sex, but I loved him all the same.

"I'm sorry I hurt ya." The hollow's hands gently turned me onto my stomach and I felt his lips press along my spine, his hands gently massaging to ease the pain.

"It's a part of you." I said as I turned my head to look at him, his eyes somewhat sorrowful and full of affection. "And I love every part of you.'' I grasped one of his white hands and pulled it to my mouth, licking his palm and moving my mouth over it.

"I love ya too, Ichi." Shiro said and spooned me so our faces were next to each other. "More than I think ya know."

Was that true? I didn't know. But it was nice to here. Even nicer to have someone taking care of me, gently cleaning me with love and affection. It was nice to have someone special that didn't need protection, that would protect me. I fell asleep with a smile as Shiro yelled at goat face to keep out or he was going to get his ass kicked. Yes, for the first time after taking the shinigami powers from Rukia, I finally feel alive again.

**LINE**

**Now for the vote!!!**

**A- Longer chapters, but less frequent updates.**

**B- Shorter chapters, nut //more// frequent updates.**

**It's up to you to decide! I want you guys to enjoy these, so help me do that for you.**


	17. Gym Class: One shot

**I've been neglecting ShirosakixIchigo lately, so here is a one shot that will hopefully compensate. I just read an update on a story and it had one of the characters of the pairing cheating on Ichigo, so I just had to write this to make myself feel better. **

**Summary: High school AU, Shirosaki is the PE teacher and makes Ichigo run extra laps after class. Ichigo is 18.**

**WARNINGS!!! Rimming, sex, yaoi, smut. This story is utterly ridiculous and probably crap, so please don't expect much. It's a PWP purely for the excuse of rough sex. **

Gym Part 1/1

"Run faster, ya pussies!" Shirosaki screamed at the students as they did laps around the gym. Ichigo flipped off the albino teacher and gave him as scowl as he picked up his pace. "That's 10 extra laps after class, Kurosaki!"

Ichigo growled under his breath and put his head down, running faster. Finally the demon costuming as a teacher blew the whistle and the exhausted students ran to the locker room to shower and go home for the day. Ichigo continued to run, his heart beating fast in his chest as he pushed himself.

The orange haired teen had known Shirosaki for four years, since the beginning of high school. Graduation was close and Ichigo just wanted to get away from the shitty school and its shitty teachers. Shirosaki always had it out for him, always seemed to pop up everywhere he went.

Shirosaki's golden eyes narrowed as he watched Ichigo's muscles flex, his orange hair soaking with sweat. That ass had been tempting him for four years, and he intended to claim it before the Strawberry could escape him forever. Shirosaki licked his lips and shifted his baggy shorts over his hard erection. The naïve berry had no idea what was coming.

Ichigo tossed his clothes onto the bench and walked over to the shower, grimacing at the disgusting sweat that covered him. He gave a sigh of relief as the warm water rushed over him, washing away the cold sweat. He heard something behind him and whipped around, nothing there. He eyes the locker room suspiciously and turned back to the shower, relaxing once more.

"Ya sure do have a good body, Kurosaki." Ichigo jumped again, stumbling back as the teacher shoved him into the hard wall. Ichigo struggled in surprise against the clothed man kissed him hard and wrapped his hand around his student's limp cock, coaxing it into hardness. The virgin moaned, cursing at his body's reaction to the slithering tongue and expert hands. "Ya want this, don't ya?" Ichigo nodded, not really caring what the other was saying. Shirosaki smirked and shoved Ichigo face first into the wall, quickly pinning him there with his body. He turned off the water and then turned his attention back to his prey.

Shirosaki gripped the orange hair tightly in his left fist, shoving his right in between Ichigo and the wall and jerking his hard erection roughly. Ichigo clenched his eyes shut at the painful treatment of his hair, shallow gasps coming from his mouth as he pushed into the touch wantonly. "Have ya ever been fucked?" Ichigo shook his head frantically. "Didn't think so, yur too much of a prude."

"Fuck you!" Ichigo snarled but didn't shove Shiro away.

"Someone is going to get fucked but it isn't going to be me." The albino teacher grinned evilly and threw Ichigo onto the hard floor. Ichigo yelped as his knees banged painfully, kicking back as Shirosaki turned him onto his stomach. "I'll bet you taste good." He parted the surprised teen's cheeks and gave a lick to the puckered hole.

"What the fuck!?" Ichigo screamed, turning his head awkwardly over his shoulder and glaring at his teacher.

"Ya like that?"

"No!" Ichigo protested, and then trembled as Shirosaki shoved his tongue into his entrance, sucking at the sensitive skin. "What…" Ichigo couldn't even finish his sentence as Shiro cupped his balls and ran a thumb over the slit of his penis.

"Get ready."

Shirosaki pushed his pants down and pulled out his erection, pressing it against Ichigo's rectum and shoving himself in. Ichigo yelped in surprise and gave aloud keen as he dug his nails into the floor tile, gasping in pain. Shiro leaned forward and pressed a kiss in between the lithe teen's shoulder blades, pumping the neglected erection as Ichigo tightened around him.

"Ya feel good." Shirosaki mumbled and rocked his hips into Ichigo.

"Make me feel good too…" Ichigo pleaded, wincing at the painful stretch.

"Here." Shiro pulled all the way out and slammed back in, grazing against Ichigo's prostate. He was a bit of a sadist when it came to Ichigo and reveled in twitch it brought, and the surprised moan of pleasure. "It's a good thing yur graduating, cuz I intend to fuck ya so many times you'll feel my cock in ya fur days after."

"Yeah…right…pussy…" Ichigo gasped out as he spread his legs as wide as he could, wanting to come so badly.

"I'll prove it to ya." Shiro said, picking up his pace and smirking down at his tortured student as their skin slapped together loudly. "Yur such a weakling you'll probably cry."

"I can take whatever you throw at me!" Ichigo snarled, shoving his hips back to meet Shiro's, getting up on his hands and fucking himself on Shirosaki's hard cock.

"Oh?" Shirosaki slowed his movement, making Ichigo whine in protest. "We'll see." He pulled himself all the way out and shoved a finger into the teen's entrance. Ichigo shrieked as his prostate was pressed against, tossing his head back and squirming to get more. Shiro kept his finger in, then awkwardly lined up his erection and forced himself in again.

Ichigo convulsed in pain and pleasure, tears leaking from his eyes as Shiro kept the constant pressure on his prostate and fucking him so hard and fast his rectum burned. "I told ya you would cry." Shirosaki whispered into Ichigo's ear smugly. "How would ya feel if I got ya a nice big dildo and fucked ya with it, penetrating ya at the same time?"

"Oh god, Shiro!" Ichigo yelled, coming all over the tile without Shirosaki touching him. The albino growled at his name being yelled and gave a few more thrusts before coming as well. They both lay panting together before the teacher grudgingly pulled out of his student, giving the already sore ass a loud smack. Ichigo jumped and nearly fell on his face, groaning at the pain.

"I was serious ya know." Shiro commented and turned the water on again, sliding Ichigo up so he was sitting and washing him carefully. Ichigo twitched and winced as his raw entrance was rubbed. "I intend to use you in everyway possible, and make you beg me for it."

"You can try." Ichigo hissed and shoved Shirosaki away, staggering to his feet and limping over to his locker to put some dry clothes on.

"I intend to." Shirosaki rid himself of his wet clothes and pulled on some plain sweats, grinning at Ichigo eyed his body. "Ya want a ride home? Unless ya want ta walk."

"Sure, whatever." Ichigo mumbled.

"Good. Don't want my uke hurting himself. That's my job!" Shirosaki chirped happily.

"…I hate you."

"Love ya too, Ichi."

**LINE**

**Don't ask, I have no idea. It was unoriginal and cliché as fuck. I still hope you enjoyed, please make me feel better with reviews!!! I hate how I remember all the things that make me depressed…**


	18. Heat: Part 1 of 1

**Since I haven't updated this collection in awhile, and Lover of Sorrow provided such a hot plot bunny, here it is:**

**Summary: Ichigo is a cat humanoid that is Shiro's pet. Ichigo hates Shiro, but he goes into heat and Shiro can't resist him. This is all Lover of Sorrow's idea!!! I credit them, not me, for such a smexy plot.**

**So, a little explanation of the world I put them in. Humanoids are part human, part animal. Ichigo has the ears and tail of a cat, not to mention sharp nails. Humanoids can be any type of animal, but are either dominant or submissive. A submissive can get pregnant no matter what gender they are. And Ichigo is submissive. **

**WARNINGS!!! Yaoi, sex, smut, rimming. **

Heat: Part 1 of 1

Ichigo curled his orange tail around his leg as he crouched behind a bush. His 'master' was looking for him, and Ichigo was doing everything he could to evade him. Stupid albino bastard. The orange cat-humanoid wished he could kill Shirosaki and get away with it.

One of Ichigo's ears twitched as he heard a noise behind him and whirled around. Before he even realized he was being scooped into a pair of strong arms and held firmly. "Got ya now, Ichi." The albino man smirked and snatched Ichigo's hand before the sharp claws could scratch him. "Nu-uh, is that any way to treat your master?" He rubbed his pet in between the ears and grinned as he went limp despite himself and started to purr. "Ya know, you shouldn't be outside with all the other tom-cats hanging around." Shirosaki mused as he threw his orange pet over his shoulder and walked inside.

"Bastard!" Ichigo hissed and hit Shirosaki's back. "I can take care of myself!"

"No yah can't." Shirosaki countered, not in the least bit phased by Ichigo's punches. "I don't want ya ta get pregnant by some filthy mutt."

"I hate you!" Ichigo hissed as Shirosaki threw him onto the cushiony couch.

"Don't be like that." The white-skinned, white-haired master pulled his struggling pet into his lap and got to work calming him with scratched behind the ear. Ichigo arched his head into it and bowed his back to encourage more. Shirosaki snickered at his pet and tugged him so the cat-man was fully curled in his lap. "I just don't want ya to get hurt." The man mused as Ichigo started to purr. "I don't really know much about pets, yur my only one."

"Like it's hard, bastard." Ichigo muttered despite the pleasure he was in. "You've had me for a couple of years."

"Yeah." Shirosaki marveled at the softness of Ichigo's hair as he pet him. "But yur coming of age soon, and that yur gonna change a little."

"Like hell." Ichigo mumbled and started kneading Shirosaki's thigh despite the cursed protests. "Why don't you just get a book, it's not like I know."

"Maybe I will. It can't be that bad, right?"

"Right." Ichigo yawned and rested his head on Shirosaki's arm, easily slipping into sleep. Shirosaki stared down at his beautiful pet with a slight grin.

"Yah really are too vulnerable." He mused, his gold on black eyes narrowing into dangerous slits, promising pain and suffering to anyone who dared harm his Ichi. Shirosaki had never planned on getting a pet, but when he had seen this beauty in the window of a pet shop, he just had to have him. Much to his amusement, Ichigo fought any type of affection and seemed to hate him with every fiber of his being. It just made Shiro love him more.

Ichigo was restless. It felt like there was something burning inside of him that needed to get out. He rolled over on his bed and curled in on himself, wondering when his master was going to get home. The albino had gone out to-finally- get a book on coming of age in humanoids. And for once Ichigo was wishing his master was here, he felt like he needed to go to the vet or something.

He rolled over yet again, squirming and trying to get comfortable. It was so hot! Ichigo let out a sharp sigh and tugged his shirt over his head, hissing as it caught on his sensitive ears. He sighed and clutched at his lower stomach which seemed like it was in knots. He felt better, but only a little.

The door opened and Shirosaki called out for his pet while he set his things down. "Hey, Ichi! Where are ya?" He wandered to Ichigo's little room adjacent to his own.

"Ichi…" He trailed off as he caught sight of his pet. "What…"

Ichigo was spread out on his bed, almost completely naked with a light sheen on sweat coating his body. Shirosaki blinked, fighting the urge to drool as he took in the heaving chest and flushed face.

"Shi!" Ichigo said, making Shirosaki startle at the never-used nickname. "Please…I think I'm sick."

Shirosaki stepped forward, frowning as he caught scent of something that was…divine. "Ichi? Did ya put on perfume or something today?" Shirosaki mumbled as he kneeled on the bed and ran a single hand down Ichigo's sweaty body. The cat humanoid shivered and grabbed his master's hand, curling his body around it.

"No…" Ichigo sounded pleading as he nuzzled closer to his master. "Please, Shi, make it stop?"

"What hurts?" Shirosaki was feeling slightly…dizzy…from that wonderful scent that was coming off of his pet. He pulled Ichigo onto his lap and leaned over to sniff at his neck, feeling himself getting hard.

"It's uncomfortable…down there." Ichigo gestured at his groin that was half-hard, his tail twitching and holding itself to the side. Shirosaki couldn't stop himself from licking Ichigo's neck and biting down on it, his hands digging into his pet's hips. "Shi…what are you doing?" Ichigo whined and pushed at his master's chest. "Stop…it's getting worse."

Shirosaki growled in response and dug his teeth deeper into the tempting flesh, pulling away only to flip Ichigo onto his stomach. "Ya smell so good, Ichi…" Shirosaki drawled, his mouth working its way down Ichigo's spine and to the base of his tail. He grabbed the boxers and yanked them down, grinning as that wondrous scent intensified. He threaded his fingers of one hand through Ichigo's hair and pressed him against the pillow so his back arched; the other gripped the base of his tail, holding his hips up so he could have access to his puckered entrance.

"Shi, no…" Ichigo whimpered and clenched his eyes shut, jolting as Shirosaki's tongue slid over his hole. His entire body shivered and heat coiled inside of him, making him feel moist and achy. Shirosaki jabbed his tongue into those tight folds and Ichigo shrieked, burying his head into the pillow and digging his nail into the sheets. "Stop…it feels weird…" Ichigo whined as Shirosaki continued to torture him deliciously with every flick of his tongue.

Shirosaki's POV

Ichigo tasted as good as he smelled. And he was making the cutest keening noises as I did so. I pulled away with one last deep lick and moved the fingers that were gripping his tail to probe at his entrance. "Ah!" He cried out loudly as I thrust two inside of him. Oops, maybe I should have been a little gentler. I'll make it up to him later.

"Shi!" Ichigo peaked at me over his shoulder, his eyes watering as his cheeks flushed. "You can't…" I moved another finger in and he arched his back, the tendons in his neck straining while I relaxed my hold on his head and gripped his shoulder instead. "It's not…" I have no idea what he was talking about and my thoughts were too hazy to try and discern what he meant.

"It's okay." I mumbled and licked his spine while I pulled my fingers out of his tight, wet, heat. I ran my hand down his side and gripped his hips, pulling him up so I had easier access to his puckered entrance. I didn't bother undressing, I just unzipped my pants and pushed them down enough so they wouldn't get in the way. Pulling out my hard erection, I spread his cheeks wider and slid in between them until my head rested against his hole.

Ichigo's POV

Warmth was spreading underneath my skin and tickling at my nerves. I felt the strange need to be filled, to be taken by Shiro. My mind was furiously protesting but I couldn't get my body to comply with my demands. Instead I just let him open me with his fingers, mewling at the pain and unable to command my limbs to do anything to stop him.

He pulled them out of me and gripped my hips. I was a little confused at what he was doing until something large and blunt worked its way inside of me. "AH!" I cried out and dug my nails into my bedding while he pushed in, not stopping until he was fully seated. I breathed raggedly for a minute, caught between the conflicting sensations of being satisfied that Shi was mounting me and the pain that was splitting me open.

"It's okay pet." My master's soothing words washed over me while he stroked me behind the ears. "I'm not gonna hurt ya." I whimpered again, my tail stiff while I buried my head into the soft pillow. "My little Ichi." He pressed a kiss to my tense back and slid his length out of me before thrusting in sharply.

"Unnnn….Shi!" I keened his name and shivered, spreading my legs wider as an explosion of pleasure paralleled the pain.

"S'okay." He crooned to me and moved so his clothed chest rubbed against my bare back. "M'not gonna let anything happen to ya."

"You…you…Shiro~!" I screamed his name, my body taunt as I clenched around him, shoving my hips back to try and get him to rub against that spot inside of me.

"Ichigo." He hissed into my ear and clamped his teeth onto my neck as I jerked, feeling wetness spread underneath me as I let myself go. I whined as I felt him spill himself inside of me, his teeth digging into my skin so deep blood trickled down my shoulder.

He pulled out of me and I squirmed, unable to resist the urge to clean myself while I reached down and rubbed at my entrance, aggravated to find sticky white fluid and some blood leaking out me. Shiro grabbed my hand with the mixture of fluids on it with a frown and flipped me over onto my back. I struggled at the vulnerable position he put me in, but I was ignored as he bent his head down and laved my entrance with his tongue.

I cursed as I felt my erection return and grabbed at his head to get him to move away. He growled in response and instead began to lick his way up my body. Oh god, my body that had cooled down was now flaring again as he grabbed my legs and bent them up over his shoulder.

His own awakened organ slid into me once more, making me scream loudly and claw at his back. It was a lot faster this time, the sharp ache in my rectum growing more painful even as I arched up into him for more. For the first time, he kissed me, pressing his lips to mine unusually gently and coaxing my mouth open. I returned it timidly, still clutching at him desperately as I shot my seed over my stomach and felt him do the same inside of me.

This time he didn't let me go. He didn't move out of me as we continued to kiss languidly, my mind clearing from the fog that bogged it down. I yanked my mouth away from his and turned to the side, blushing at what we had just done, feeling tears trickle down my cheek in embarrassment and defenselessness.

"Ichi?" My master questioned, his hand brushing my cheeks. "Did I hurt ya?"

"Bastard." I shoved at his chest and scrambled out from underneath him. "Do you know what you've done!?" I cried, rubbing my knuckles over my flooding eyes while my tail curled around waist to try and give me some modesty.

"I know." He said. "I'm sorry, can I kiss it better?" He pulled my hands away from my face and peppered kissed all over it, dipping down to brush them tenderly against the bite mark on my neck.

"This isn't a time to joke!" I scowled at him and tried to jerk away but was promptly flipped so I was beneath him again.

He looked way too smug as he stared down at me. "Do ya need to go to a vet?" His fingers probed my slightly-torn entrance and I yelped.

"No! I need ya to leave me alone."

"M'not gonna do that." He pulled his fingers away and kissed me. "Don't worry, I'll take care of ya." No matter how much I struggled he wouldn't leave me alone, insisting on cuddling. Bastard.

He had fucked me at least twice a day after that, gripping my hips and holding me still for his almost violent thrusts. But he always made sure that I enjoyed it too, and made me feel loved and protected afterward.

Three weeks later and Shirosaki was staring at me as I dozed on my bed after our most recent romp. "What?" I mumbled, curling in on myself to try and block my body from his prying eyes.

"Your nipples are pinker."

I blinked. "What!?"

"And you've been sleeping more." He walked over to the bed with a frown and flicked his finger over one of my nipples. I flinched and grabbed his hand.

"No, Shiro." I grumbled and pushed him away. "I'm not in the mood."

He paused with a frown, letting his hand drop to my stomach. "Hey Ichi…"

He trailed off and I raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"I think you're pregnant."

"What!?"

I really hate that bastard.

**LINE**

**So…what do you think? Just so you know, cat pregnancies usually last around 9 weeks, so at least I'm not torturing Ichigo for 9 months!**

**Please review!!!**


	19. Putting the X in XMas

**Summery: Shirosaki gives himself Ichigo as a present for Christmas. Ichigo doesn't agree with it.**

**Beta'd by God's Broken Dreamer- thanks!!!**

**WARNINGS!!! Yaoi, lemon, sex, rape.**

08 Putting the X in X-Mas: Part 1 of 1

Ichigo was snoring in his bed, enjoying his break off from school, and sleeping in.

"_King." _A voice whispered in his ear. He ignored it and snuggled deeper into his pillow.

"_Don't ignore me."_

"Shut up." The teen muttered. An awful dizziness over came him and he shot up, his eyes snapping open as he realized he was in his inner world with the sideways buildings. Standing a few feet from him was his unarmed hollow, Shirosaki, his black and gold eyes narrowed as they stared at the confused Shinigami.

"Hah!" Shirosaki darted forward and grabbed Ichigo, slamming him against the ground and pinning him there. "Merry Christmas King!" Shirosaki said cheerfully as he held the struggling Ichigo down. "Thanks for the present!"

"I didn't get you a present!" The orange haired Shinigami shouted and redoubled his efforts to escape.

"Sure ya did! Even if ya didn't know it, yur my present!"

"What the hell!?"

Ichigo got a hand free and tried to punch his hollow in the jaw, but Shirosaki caught it in his hand, tsking. "Yur not in the Christmas spirit."

"Fuck you! What the hell do you even mean!?" Ichigo snarled out, inhaling sharply when he was flipped over onto his stomach and his kimono was yanked down, binding his hands behind his back.

"That means I'm gonna take ya, as a present ta myself. Don't you think I've been good this year?"

"No!" Ichigo yelled and tried to struggle to his feet, but was promptly yanked back down. "Where the fuck is Zangetsu?"

"How many times to I have to tell ya, I _am _Zangetsu." Shirosaki shoved Ichigo's face into the ground and held him there while he untied the orange-haired teen's hakama.

"Get off of me pervert!" Ichigo yelled, glaring at Shirosaki.

"I think you've been naughty." The hollow ground his hard erection against his Shinigami's still-covered ass. "You need ta be punished."

"Stop!" Ichigo yelped as his hakama was shoved down, exposing his tight ass and puckered entrance.

"Ya can't take back gifts, King." Shirosaki leered down at the still-bound teen, giving a hard smack to one of the perfect ass cheeks and grinning widely at the loud sound it made and at the squeal Ichigo produced.

"You can't spank me!" Ichigo yelled in disbelief, jumping as the hand hit him again creating a painful, stinging sensation.

"Sure I can. I can do anything I want with my present." Shirosaki bent over and gave the red, throbbing cheek a light lick, drawing a startled moan out of Ichigo. "Mm…you taste like sunshine." The hollow purred, promptly sinking his teeth into the tempting flesh, making Ichigo shriek. "Delicious."

"Please stop!" Ichigo begged, his face crimson as arousal and fear gripped him. "You don't have to do this!"

"But I want to." Shirosaki said simply and rested his face on Ichigo's hip, staring into the brown eyes that were peaking over Ichigo's shoulder. "Tell me you'll be a good boy and I'll prepare you."

"Fuck you!" Ichigo snarled.

Shirosaki's face clouded over and his brow furrowed deeply. "I guess not." Shirosaki let go of Ichigo's head and untied his own hakama in one yank, shoving it down to expose his angry erection. "This'll probably hurt." He positioned his dripping penis at Ichigo's tight hole and started to press in.

"Wait!" Ichigo sobbed out, tears welling in his eyes. "Please, I'll be good."

"A good what?" Shirosaki asked, a smirk firm on his face.

"I'll be a good boy." Came Ichigo's small voice.

"Heh, yur so fucking hot King." Ichigo cringed at the 'compliment' and rested his forehead against the cool glass window of the building.

"Shiro, please…" Ichigo pleaded, cringing at the tone of his voice. "Please don't do this!"

"Sh…" Shirosaki pushed his finger forcibly into the Shinigami's mouth. "The wetter you get them, the better it is for you."

Ichigo sucked on them immediately, wincing as he curled them, digging the nails into his King's tongue. Ichigo jerked at the slight pain and glared at the sadistic hollow. Shirosaki grinned at the Shinigami and jerked the fingers free. Ichigo closed his eyes tightly and bit his lip, crying out as one finger wiggled into him.

"Yur so tight, Ichigo." His name rolled off the blue tongue with a purr. Shirosaki thrust in a second digit and grinned at the cry it produced. Ichigo was trying to pull his hips away at the pain but Shirosaki kept a hold of his hips and nuzzled the orange strands. With a perverted grin he pushed them down, his eyes burning as Ichigo let out a startled moan of pleasure, his passage tightening around the fingers.

Shirosaki pulled the fingers loose and spit on his hand, pumping his erection a few times then pressing it against Ichigo's entrance again. The Shinigami's eyes widened and he let out a scream as the head slipped into him. The hollow gritted his teeth at the pleasure, groaning and pushing his way into Ichigo's rectum, tearing the delicate skin.

Tears streamed down Ichigo's face as he twisted his hands furiously in the sleeves of his kimono, biting down on his lip until blood welled. Shirosaki panted, holding still for a moment. He bent over Ichigo and pressed a kiss to his neck. "Does it hurt?" Ichigo nodded his head, still not opening his eyes. "Yur such a virgin."

"So are you." Ichigo whispered hoarsely.

"Eh, but yur the one being fucked." Shirosaki emphasized his point by pulling out and thrusting back in.

"Ungh! Hurts Shiro…It hurts…"

"It's okay." Shirosaki said, uncharacteristically gentle.

"Not it's not…" Ichigo winced and pulled his hips forward. "Please just…"

"Just what?" Shirosaki asked, sucking on Ichigo's neck and sneaking his hand around to work his erection.

"A little slower?" Ichigo pleaded.

Shiro stopped the movement with his hips for a second. "Ya seem to forget I'm raping ya."

"Please…" Ichigo gasped, unable to think through the pain.

"The things I do for ya." Shirosaki hissed and moved in and out of Ichigo slower, the penetration slick with blood.

"Oh!" Ichigo sounded surprised by the sensation. "It's…"

"Ya like it?"

"Yeah." Ichigo breathed out. "Oh, it's good…"

"Fuck!" Shirosaki hissed and angled his hips to brush against Ichigo's prostate. "King, yur so tight."

"Shi!" Ichigo convulsed and released, his body trembling in aftershock.

Shirosaki growled lowly, his hips snapping forward a few more times before reaching his own completion. They both lay there for a second, Ichigo collapsed on the ground and Shirosaki on top of him.

"I like my gift." Shirosaki said with a crazy laugh, pulling out of the limp body below him. "Don't worry old man, I'll take good care of him." The dark form of Zangetsu said nothing just staring at the two. "I'll take care of my king."

**LINE**

**I'm awful at writing endings, sorry!!! I hope you guys liked it, please review!**

**Also, I am taking requests for this pairing if anyone wants anything specific. I can't guarantee I'll write it, but I probably will.**


	20. Santa Baby

**This is a request from d3m0nang3l1106 who wanted a 'cross-dressing, reluctant Ichigo' that lost a bet and has to wear a 'girl! Santa outfit with the skirt and hat and everything'. So here you go! Ichigo and Shirosaki live together and have been friends since high school.**

**This is NOT beta'd, when my beta gets back to me, I'll post the beta'd version.**

**WARNINGS!!! AU, lemons, smut, yaoi, rimming.**

**Hollowzangetsu, here's some CONSENSUAL sex for ya. =) Please enjoy!**

Santa Baby

"A bet's a bet, Ichi." Shirosaki said wickedly and held out the 'outfit.' "Unless yur too chicken-shit ta do it."

"Like hell I am!" Ichigo snatched the 'outfit' from his friend with a heavy scowl. "You're such a pervert Shirosaki!"

"Only for ya, my love." Shirosaki tried to grab a handful of that squeezable ass but was promptly batted away.

"Don't call me that, people might get the wrong idea."

"Or they might get the right one." Shirosaki leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on the table.

"That's what I'm talking about." Ichigo grumbled as he glared at the outfit he was being forced to wear. "Do I really have to go outside like this? I'm going to freeze my ass off!"

"Yur worried about getting cold?" Shirosaki snickered. "Ya would think you'd be worried about prancing around in women's clothes."

"That too" Ichigo scratched the back of his head and eyed the outfit.

"We'll drive to that mall; we gotta meet our friends there." Shirosaki stood up and stepped closer to Ichigo, using the height difference to tower over him. "Ya need help getting into it?" He started running a hand down Ichigo's back and to his rump but Ichigo once again shoved him away.

"I think I can manage."

"Tch. Spoil sport."

Ichigo glared at the outfit one last time before he stomped up the stairs to his room. "Don't forget ta shave yur legs, Ichi!" Shirosaki shouted up the stairs after him. "Heh, he's so cute."

Shirosaki waited only semi-patiently as Ichigo took a shower and got dressed in the outfit. He couldn't wait to see his Ichigo in the outfit he picked out! A week ago, Ichigo bet Shirosaki that he couldn't get Inoue's attention focused elsewhere. Within a day, Ishida and Orohime were going out and Ichigo had to deal with the repercussions.

Glancing at his watch in irritation, Shirosaki shot up when he heard Ichigo starting to come down the stairs. Holy shit. That was all Shirosaki could think as blood gushed out of his nose at a surprising rate. There was Ichigo, dressed in one of the sexiest girl-Santa outfits that Shiro could find. A red mini-skirt that was a couple inches above his knees with white-fur lining, including a similarly designed jacket and Santa-hat. But what really did Shiro in was the white fish-net tights and black high-heal boots.

Ichigo scowled and crossed his arms over his chest as Shirosaki tried to stop the blood flowing from his nose. "Itsygo…" Shirosaki mumbled as he pressed his shirt sleeve against his nose. "Ur so sexy…" But now the turned-on albino was having second-thoughts about letting Ichigo out into the general public. Someone might try to snatch him away!

Shaking the thought away, the love-struck man stood up and walked over to his orange-haired interest and leered down at him. "Are ya wearing the panties too?" Shirosaki drawled.

Mumble.

"What was that?"

"Yes!"

"Heh. Really?" Shirosaki tried to sneak his hand up the skirt and was promptly kneed in the crotch. Shirosaki dropped to the ground, rolling around in pain while Ichigo stomped over to the door and grabbed his jacket.

"I'm waiting in the car." Ichigo grumbled and slammed the door shut. As soon as Shiro could walk again he stumbled to his feet, groaning in agony.

"He's lucky I love his ass." He mumbled and snatched up the car keys, staggering out the door and to the car. As he did so he pulled his cell phone out and dialed a number. "Oi, pineapple, call everyone, I'm bringing Miss Claus to the mall." He flipped the phone shut and slid into the driver's seat, eyeing the way Ichigo's skirt was hiked even further up his thigh. He quickly looked away before he started bleeding again and pulled out of the driveway, smirking to himself as Ichigo pouted.

When they arrived at the mall, Shirosaki immediately snatched his jacket away, leaving him nothing to hide under. Everyone was staring and gawking at the blushing boy that edged closer to Shirosaki when some of the men started to leer. Shirosaki noticed this and narrowed his eyes at them with evil intent, quickly dissuading most of the pervs. Too bad he forgot about the perverts in their group of friends.

"Fucking hell, Ichigo!" Came a very loud shout as Renji caught sight of the delicious strawberry. The pineapple was standing up with his hands on the table he and his friends were sitting around, drooling with blood trickling out of his nose.

Ichigo turned slightly red and looked away as they approached, ignoring the giggles from Rukia and Orohime. "Shit, Ichi, fuck am I glad you're single." Grimmjow purred and grabbed a hold of Ichigo's waist, yanking the poor boy into his lap.

"Oi! Let go!" Ichigo tried to shove the blue-haired man's arms off of him but he just laughed and held on tighter.

"It's your own fault for being so damn fuckable." Grimmjow growled aggressively and lifted his hips up slightly so Ichigo could feel his hard-on.

"Pervert!" Ichigo shrieked, getting ready to hit the man again when he was yanked out of his lap and into Shirosaki's.

"He's not here to be molested." Shirosaki hissed, conveniently ignoring the fact he wanted to do the same thing in light of his jealousy.

"You can come sit with me, Ichigo." Came the low, soothing voice of Chad from across the table.

"I think I will." Ichigo tried to get out of Shiro's lap, but Shirosaki's arms were clamped around him, glaring at the seemingly-innocent Mexican boy.

"Like hell."

Ichigo sighed in resignation and shifted in Shirosaki's lap to get more comfortable, looping his arm around the albino's shoulder to steady himself. Shiro clenched his jaw and counted to ten at the very pleasurable sensation wracking his body. The feeling of Ichigo's barely-clad behind rubbing against him…Shit!

Shirosaki's POV

While Ichigo was busy talking with his friends and scowling, I snuck my hand up and placed it inconspicuously on a fishnet-covered knee. Ichigo didn't really seem to notice as he threw a salt shaker at Grimmjow for a perverted comment. I rested my forehead against the side of his neck as he squirmed to get comfortable again.

"Oi, bastard! It's been thirty minutes, can I go now?"

"Tch. Alright." I stood up still holding him, very much enjoying how he squawked and tried to get free. Reluctantly putting him down, I glared menacingly at the other semes who were drooling over him and followed after his striding form.

He stomped over to the car, scowling at the cat-calls he received, and sat in the front with his arms crossed over his chest. If I was into exhibition I would have taken him right then, but as it was we were still getting an awful amount of looks, so I could stave my lust off for a little while.

I drove home fast, my 'stick shift' stuck in 'high gear' at Ichigo's obliviously sexy self. When we got back to his place he bolted to the door, me fast behind him. As soon as we were both inside I grabbed his arm, ignoring his surprised yelp, and slammed him against the door. I muffled his yells with my mouth, grabbing his ass and lifting him so his legs were on either side of me.

I pulled away from his mouth and started putting sloppy kisses along his neck while he made a little moaning noise. "Shi, stop!" He cried, his fingers digging into my shoulders while I slipped my hands up his skirt to grip his lace-covered ass.

"Why?" I asked, worming my fingers under his fish-net tights to stroke the soft skin.

"I'm not into one night stands." He mumbled, squirming as I moved my hand in between our bodies and dipped it into his panties. Shit, this was such a fucking turn on.

"I like ya." I said as I started to take off his underwear and tights. "It's not just sex."

"Liar, you just want in my pants!" Ichigo glowered at me, his words making me angry. I glared back at him and let his feet drop onto the floor before shoving him onto the floor and slamming him onto his back.

"I really like ya." I hissed and pinned his hands above his head, skewing the Santa hat still on his head.

"Do you?" Ichigo asked uncertainly, his brown eyes gazing up at me while he chewed on his lower lip.

"I do." I let his hands up and kissed him again, gathering his lithe form into my arms and enjoying the way he blushed up at me. "My room or yours?" A crease appeared between his brow and he cocked his head at me. "Unless ya want to do it right here?"

"Yours." He muttered.

"Good choice." I stumbled up the stairs to my room, knocking down pictures when Ichigo distracted me by sucking on my neck. Fucking tease.

I threw him onto my bed, smirking at the utterly debauched picture he made. Putting my hands on my thighs, I parted them easily, hiking the Santa skirt up so he could spread them further apart. "I'm gonna fuck ya with these on." I murmured, grinning broadly as he flushed. "Although the tights and panties might get in the way." I said more to myself with a frown.

Pushing his skirt up all the way, I ripped the tights and lacy underwear- that looked so fuckable on him- so the tights only remained halfway up his thigh. "Do ya like candy-canes, Ichi?"

"Er, yes?" A crease appeared between his brows as he tried to figure out what that had to do with anything.

"Good, than ya can suck on mine." With that I unbuckled my jeans and shoved them down to expose my hard erection. He looked a little surprised and uncertain so I made the first move, shoving him so he was flat on his back. I straddled his chest and moved so the head of my penis bumped his lip. "C'mon Ichi, ya might like it." He still didn't look sure, but he opened his mouth and let me slide in. Ah, bliss.

I thrust myself in a little too fast and he choked, his throat convulsing as I pulled back out. He glowered at me, but continued to suck hesitantly. "Yeah…" I moved my hips a little, being careful to not gag him again. "Watch the teeth." He tried to say something around my cock, but it just increased the pleasure. "Fuck yeah!" I had to pull away before or else I would have come right there. I got off of him regretfully and pulled my shirt over my head, tossing it in the corner and started to take my pants off as well. "Turn over."

He frowned and looked as though he was about to protest, but I cut him off with a kiss. "You'll enjoy it, now turn over." His movements were still hesitant, but he did as I asked, his face nearly as red as the clothes he wore. "What a nice picture ya make." I gave his ass a little slap, reveling in the gasp it produced.

"Shi, just be…" He trailed off and buried his face into my pillows adorably.

"Be gentle?" I asked, for once with no hint of mocking. He nodded and I kissed his orange hair before moving down to his ass and pushing his skirt up to bare those perfect cheeks of his. I spread them apart and smirked as I saw his tight entrance. I didn't hesitate to lean forward and shove my tongue into him, feeling particularly smug when he cried out, his head shooting off the pillow and his back arching. I wiggled it in further and pulled away, grinning as his puckered hole winked at me. "Hold on."

I pulled away just for a second to grab my bottle of lube, pouring some onto my finger. I rubbed them against his entrance, using my other hand to grip his hip while I shoved two of them inside of him. His body immediately bucked forward, his jaw dropping in surprise as I stretched him out. "Don't be so tense." I chastised him, spreading my fingers apart and trying to find the spot that would chase away the pain. "It'll get better."

Ichigo's POV

It better get fucking better, because if not, I'm going to fucking kill the bastard when this is over. When he added a third finger the pain went to a whole other level and I let out a little helpless cry that I was quick that stifle with the pillow.

"Ya want me to stop, Ichi?" Shiro sounded a little bit concerned, caring. I shook my head and tried to relax my muscles, jerking again when he hit my prostate.

"Ah!"

"Heh, ya like that?"

"Ungh!" I moved my hips frantically, seeking friction against my hard on.

"Just a sec." He pulled his fingers out and reached for one of the pillows, lifting my hips up and shoving it underneath him. "This will hurt a bit, ya sure ya want ta do this?"

"Yes." I mumbled, feeling uncomfortably hot in the Santa outfit I was still in.

"Good." I heard a click as he opened the bottle of lube again, and then wet noises and he stroked himself with it. "Ya ready?"

"Yeah, just do it." I squeezed my eyes shut, suddenly very nervous for what was to come.

"Heh, as his majesty requests." That was all the warning I got before there was a blunt pressure against my rectum and he pushed in.

"Ah! Shi, stop!" He did so immediately, panting with his hands digging into my hips.

"It's okay…" He whispered, bending over and kissing what parts of my face he could reach. "It's just the head; do ya want me to pull out?"

I seriously considered having him do just that, but I really wanted this. "No…it's okay. You can move now."

"Alright." He moved in a little more and that ripping pain was back. I bit at the pillow to try and smoother my scream as he slowly pushed inside of me. I let out a little sob and twitched as he finally stopped, fully sheathed. Shit, it felt like he was tearing me apart. "Ichigo." Shirosaki sounded breathless as he stroked my legs, a grunt of irritation escaping him when he couldn't reach more skin. "Let me just…" His hands fumbled with the front of my Santa outfit and then he was pulling it off of me. That felt a little bit better…I was still wearing the boots and tights with the skirt, but I wasn't as hot.

The pain receded a little bit and he shifted inside of me, pressing against my prostate. "Agh! Fuck, fuck, fuck, move!"

"Ya sure?"

"If you ask that one more time I'm going to fucking castrate you!" I yelled at him, ignoring the crazy laughter it produced from him.

"Don't say I didn't ask."

And then he was moving, not holding anything back as he thrust in and out of me. Shit, he was merciless as he pounded into me. It hurt, it hurt, but it hurt so good. Like water so fucking hot it was cold.

"AH!!!"

"You make the best noises." He said between harsh breaths, our skin slapping together loudly. One of his hands sneaked around and pumped me slightly awkwardly, the pillow getting in the way a little. "Yur so fucking good…" His hips snapped forward and I seriously blacked out, my body shivering all over as I came all of the pillow and his hand. "Ugh, Ichigo!!!" Something hot and wet filled me, what I assumed to be his come. He slumped over me, his weight crushing me slightly, but I didn't care.

We both got our breath while I dozed a little, slipping in and out of sleep. "You okay Ichi?"

"Yeah, m'fine." I mumbled. He pulled out of me and I winced a little.

"Ya sure?" He asked a little hesitantly. "Yur bleeding a little."

"What did I say about asking that?"

"Kay, kay." His hands went to my waist and undid the skirt, nudging me to move onto my back so he could tug it off. The tights and boots were next, for which I was very grateful. He stood up and padded over to the door, flipping the light switch so we were bathed in darkness. The bed dipped as he got back onto it, then he scooted next to me and pulled the sheets up to cover our sweaty bodies. It was very welcome now that it was starting to chill, making me shiver.

"Mm…" He snuggled closer to me, his arms moving around me as he nuzzled my hair. I could feel the hardness of his impressive muscles pressed against me as I relaxed into his touch, soothed by the closeness. "Love ya, Ichi."

It made me feel better to know that this wasn't just a one-night thing. I had kind of liked Shirosaki for a while, but I hadn't done anything because I thought he was just joking around with me. Even with the sharp ache in my tailbone area, it was definitely worth it.

**LINE**

**What do you think? It's after Christmas, I know, but it's still smutty goodness. =) How many of you think Shirosaki isn't a very original thing to call Ichigo's inner hollow? I think so, but I kept it up until this point because it's what I'm most familiar with. The next one shot is going to include a new name for him, and an explanation. Something easy to remember, because I'm kind of forgetful sometimes.**

**Please review!!!**


	21. Taikei

**So I am tired of using the cliché 'Shirosaki' for Ichigo's inner hollow, so I am going to give him a name. Taikei. It means 'form' or '****corporal punishment, jail sentence**.' **Which I think suits "Shirosaki's" (AKA Taikei's) existence within Ichigo's inner world. Also, the separation of the name is broken down into 'tai' and 'kei'. Tai is '****reality', ****'be**** crowned with'**, '**ill will, malice'** **or 'opposition.' Kei is '****penalty, punishment**',** '****lord'**, '**strong**'** or '****thorn, whip**.' **I think you guys understand why I chose this name. –Big Grin- **

**So what do you guys think of that? Remember, I don't know Japanese, I just do research so I'm not using some English name.**

**In spirit of his new name, this one shot is going to be about Taikei trying to get Ichigo to call him by his name… in an interesting way =) **

Taikei

"Oi, Shiro! Where's Zangetsu?" I gritted his teeth in irritation at being dubbed the irritatingly unoriginal 'white.'

"Stop fucking calling me that!"

"What the fuck am I supposed to call you?" Ichigo frowned in confusion. Tch, what an idiot.

"Not that."

"Well, hollow, where's Zangetsu."

"Hollow…" I mumbled to myself in irritation. "Look here, King." I pointed at him, narrowing my eyes maliciously. "I'm not one of those dumb shit creatures you like to kill every chance ya get. I'm special."

"Sure you are." He had the fucking nerve to roll his eyes, still searching the buildings for the old man. "So what the hell am I suppose to call you? And what does it matter anyways."

"Because as much as I hate it, I have to live in yur inner world. And call me…" I trailed off with a frown. "Taikei."

"Opposing lord?" Ichigo cocked his head to the side with a frown.

"Don't try and think too much, yur gonna hurt yourself."

"Fuck you." He grumbled. "I'm not going to fucking call you that."

"Yes you will." His refusal just made me want to make him say it more. "C'mon, it's not that hard, is it King? _Taikei._"

"Why the hell should I use your name when you don't use mine?" He scowled at me beautifully, crossing his arms over his chest like a despondent child.

"_Ichigo._" I was pleased to see a slight shiver go through him, and an idea started worming itself into my head. Ichigo wasn't hard on the eyes at all...in fact, he was the complete opposite. What a pleasurable way to get him so say- no, _scream_- my name.

"I'm still not going to call you that dumb name."

"Yes ya are." I flashed behind him and grabbed his sword, disarming him and throwing it well out of his reach. A look of comical surprise crossed his face and he tensed his body, turning to hit me. I dodged and shoved my hands forward at his forehead, throwing him onto the ground and enjoying the pained gasp he admitted.

"You're so weak, Ichigo." I said fondly and straddled his waist, pinning him down efficiently. "But, I admit I like seeing ya under me."

"Get off of me, hollow!"

I frowned, a burning wave of anger washing over me. "It's Taikei! And you will call me that."

"You don't deserve a name!" He spat at me.

I recoiled slightly. I wasn't just a hollow, I was a part of his soul- albeit a dark part- but I still had feelings. And right now I couldn't help but feel a little hurt. Perhaps it was because I am also a part of Zangetsu, but I have always felt the need to be close to Ichigo, to get to know him. But what Ichigo just said…strengthened my resolve to make him to acknowledge my name.

I cruel grin spread across my face and I could see him visibly gulp. "Is that what ya think?" He stared up at me, not replying. "Tch. Yur such an idiot Ichigo. But that's fine with me." I ground my hips into him and I saw realization creep onto his face as he felt my hard on.

"Agh! Get off of me, you disgusting freak!" He started beating at me with his hands, trying to get me off. I let him, not even fazed by the weak hits.

"I promise ya will like it too, Ichi."

He made a face and turned his head to the side abruptly as I went down for a kiss. With an irritated growl I dug my fingers into his chin and jerked him back before smashing my lips onto his. He jerked and clenched his teeth shut as I tried to dip my tongue in. Aggravated, I bit his lip hard and hummed in delight as blood filled my mouth. Pulling away, I grinned at the sight of blood smeared over his mouth like strawberry jam.

"Yur so pretty." I stroked his face, smudging the blood across his face like war paint. I leaned over with an evil grin to say the three words that would break him. "I love ya." He froze, staring up at me in disbelief. "It's been so long since somebody has said that to ya, am I right?" He didn't answer, but his eyes did. They glinted with a silent plea for it to be true, for somebody to give him the affection he deserved. To fill the hole his mom left in his heart. "If ya say my name I can show ya a world full of love." He flinched and closed his eyes tightly, gulping.

Leaning down once more, I allowed my breath to tickle his lips before kissing him again. This time he allowed it, shyly opening his mouth and practically whimpering as I tasted him. I made quick work of his kimono and hakama, not breaking the kiss until he was naked beneath me.

"Pretty king…" I was made in his likeness, but he was so different. Creamy skin that seemed to glow rather than my own white flesh…his hard body that I would never call dainty, but felt so fragile underneath my strong hands. I didn't lie, I could show him a world full of love, but it might not be what he expected. I am not a warm, fluffy human that would shower him with flowers and chocolates. I was more apt to present him the skin of his enemies and screw him until he begged me to stop.

"Shiro…" He whispered and I had to fight not to recoil. Not this again.

"I told ya Ichi…" I traced my hands down his body and started work on coaxing his cock into hardness. My name is Taikei." He shivered, but still didn't say my name. Narrowing my dark and gold eyes dangerously, I released his erection and brought my fingers to his entrance. Knowing he would probably freak out at this part, I used the same manipulation as before to make him submit to me. "I love ya."

His soft lips parted and those beautiful brown eyes of his fluttered shut delicately. With a smirk I slipped two fingers into him to the first joint. He inhaled sharply and tossed his head to the side, his entire body tensing as he whimpered in pain. Shushing him soothingly I let them slip into him until they were buried to the first knuckle and he was shivering all over.

"Shi…" He hissed, gazing at me pleadingly. Hissing in displeasure I pulled my fingers all the way out and thrust them back in harshly. He cried out in pain, his back arching as he looked at me with his mouth open in surprise. "Ow!"

Calming myself, I began to move them in and out of him, slower this time. Spreading them apart, I twisted them and searched for the allusive spot that would seal our deal and allow me to fuck him. "Ah!" He certainly did look beautiful in pleasure. Almost as good as he did when he was in pain. I couldn't decide which expression I preferred. "More!"

"I'll give ya more." The words sounded a bit like a threat, but that was probably because they were.

Removing my fingers, I undid my white hakama and bared my erection. Spitting on my hand crudely, I slid it over my erection as some sort of half-assed lube. He could deal with the pain. It wouldn't be the first time I pierced his body and made him bleed, and it most certainly wouldn't be the last. I lifted his legs up, pausing when I felt resistance. Glancing at his face, I realized that the fog that had clouded his mind when I said those three words was lifting and he was scowling at me.

"Wait…"

I didn't want to wait, and I wouldn't. Ignoring his words, I shoved myself into him without warning.

"Agh!" He screamed so loudly, clawing at my chest with his fingers as he sobbed in pain and my brutal entry. I didn't stop until I was all the way inside of him, his breath hitching and his hands shoving desperately at my shoulders. "It hurts…" He whined. "Taikei, take it out! It hurts!" I had to hold myself back from thrusting in and out of him frantically as I heard my name on his lips. Despite my cruel penetration, I didn't want to damage him and had to let him adjust.

"Yesssss." I hissed in my watery voice. "Say my name."

"_Taikei." _He whispered my name, his voice sounding so confused and lost. It fucking turned me on. "Show me!" He pleaded, his eyes lifting to meet mine as his agonized body quivered. "Show me love…" It was said so sorrowfully that I felt my cold heart clench in response.

"Anything for my king." I said and kissed him. He pulled back and I fought the urge to hurt him even more in retribution.

"Don't…don't call me that…"

I smirked in understanding. "Ichigo." I had damn well waiting long enough. Gripping his legs tightly, I pulled out and slammed back in, dipping my head down and feasting on the tender skin of his throat as he threw his head back.

"Ah! Taikei, it still hurts!"

"Shit…" I cursed and angled my thrusts. "Hold on a sec…"

"Taikei!" He whimpered and curled in on me, burying his head against my neck.

"Yeah, just hold on…" My name on his lips just about undid me as much as those three words said to him. I wanted him to feel pleasure, not just pain. And if his first time was just remembered as hurtful…

"Ngh!" He spasmed around me and breathed in sharply. "Oh!"

He was so adorably surprised by the pleasure that I snickered and nipped at his neck. "Yeah, oh is right."

"Yes!" Fuck, he was clenching around me and pushing his hips back like he was made for sex, made for me to fuck him.

"Just like that Ichi." I sucked on his skin, bringing blood to the surface. "Tell me how much ya like it." I bit him hard, purring in pleasure as he twitched and tilted his head back to give me more access.

"It hurts…" He whispered and lifted his hips. "But it feels so good…"

Heh, he liked a little pain did he? I didn't bother to hold back. The blood slicking his thighs and cavern trickled down onto the building I was fucking him into, but neither of us paid it any mind. All I cared about was the tight wet heat that provided such amazing friction and the sight of the beautiful Death God below me.

"Taikei!" And the way he said my name…it sent shivers through me.

"Ichigo." I couldn't hold it in any longer, but damn if I was going to come first. Grabbing him roughly, I dug my nail into his slit and hammered against his prostate. "Come."

And he did. With an almost anguished shriek and clutching me like a lifeline. I continued to move in and out of him, cooing to him as his abused body shivered in shock. I finally released, sighing as the pleasurable pressure was released and my body started to relax in the after math.

Pulling out, I eyed the damage of his torn rectum, slightly worried- not that I would admit it out loud- about if he might need to be healed. I slid my thumbs to his puckered entrance and parted the bleeding tissue, scowling as Ichigo shrieked and sat up, trying to pry my hands away. "Stop!" He wiggled and squirmed, trying to get out of my grip. "Taikei, that doesn't feel good…" The last part was whispered so quietly I almost didn't hear it.

"Sorry Ichi." I pressed a kiss to his thigh and pulled away, dissatisfied with my inspection. Dragging him into my lap, I arranged him so his head rested against the nook of my neck and his legs were comfortably on top of mine. Gathering my will, I prepared to say the words that were for once not to manipulate him. "Love ya." He tensed, then relaxed.

"Love you too, Taikei."

And that was how I got my name.

**LINE**

**So do you like his name? If enough of you do, I'll keep it. If you prefer Shirosaki I'll go back to that. And I really didn't plan on the sappiness with the whole 'I love you' thing, my muse demanded with the threat of no smut. So there's fluff! I hoped you didn't mind…**

**Please review!**


	22. What's Your Fantasy?

**Due to the feedback I got, I will continue to use Shirosaki and just have Taikei as his last name. For those that wanted Taikei, the reason I am doing this is because the readers are most familiar with Shirosaki and so any other name feels like it's not really him.**

**Summary: This is a song fic to 'What's Your Fantasy' by Ludacris with little ficlet scenarios related to the lyrics, some of them are alternate universe. Pretty much just my excuse to write some smut.**

**Warnings: The usual, with a little something that could be considered non-con. I'll mark that one with a '1' though. **

What's Your Fantasy?

-_I wanna, li-li-li-lick you from yo' head to yo' toes  
And I wanna, move from the bed down to the down to the to the flo'-_

Shirosaki sucked on the hollow of Ichigo's throat, purring with pleasure when Ichigo tossed his head back and gasped.

"Sh-sh-Shiro!" Ichigo called out, arching his back when two fingers found his entrance and pressed in.

_  
-Then I wanna, ahh ahh - you make it so good I don't wanna leave  
But I gotta, kn-kn-kn-know what-what's your fan-ta-ta-sy-_

Ichigo knew he had to get up and go to school, but who could think about that when his inner hollow was pounding into him so hard he wouldn't even be able to sit in the hard school chairs.

_-And if you like in the club we can do it  
In the DJ booth or in the back of the V.I.P.-  
_

Shirosaki gripped Ichigo's waist possessively as he grinded against that tempting ass, making his uke jerk and avert his eyes from the red head that had been trying to get Ichigo's attention.

_-Whipped cream with cherries and strawberries on top-_

Nothing could be more delicious than Ichigo sprawled out across their dining table with Shirosaki's 'cream' leaking out of his abused ass.

_-How ever you want it lover lover gonna tap that ass soon-_

The albino licked his lips hungrily as he watched the beautiful orange-haired boy he had been watching- aka stalking- since he had transferred schools. He couldn't wait to fuck him into the nearest horizontal or vertical surface.

_-They tell me what they fantasy  
Like up on the roof roof tell yo boyfriend not to be mad at me-_

Ichigo tried to apologize to Chad and explain, but it was no use. The large Mexican had already seen Shirosaki fucking Ichigo in the same spot they and their friends usually ate. To make matters worse, the inner hollow refused to stop and continued thrusting in and out of the substitute Shinigami even as his boyfriend watched.

_-I wanna get you in the bath tub  
With the candle lit you give it up till they go out-_

Ichigo was attempting to relax in the bath tub, but it was hard to do when his inner hollow kept sneaking his hand under the water and fingering Ichigo's entrance, whispering lewd comments in his ear. Ichigo shoved Shirosaki's chest and told him to get the fuck out, but apparently that translated into 'please fuck me until the bathwater turns pink.'

_-We can do it in the pouring rain-_

Shirosaki was tired of the rain coming down hard in his inner world, but for once he understood. Concentrating hard, he dragged Ichigo into the world, ignoring the surprised yelp and wrapping strong arms around the shivering Shinigami.

"It's okay ta miss yur mom, King." Shirosaki whispered.

Ichigo cried, trembling under the unexpectedly soothing hands that snuck under his shihakusho to tease and grope the willing flesh.

_-How 'bout in the library on top of books  
But you can't be too loud-_

"Not here!" Ichigo hissed under his breath, even as his boyfriend started unbuckling his belt and turning Ichigo around, forcing him to grip the edge of the book shelf. "Anyone could see!"

"If yur quiet then nobody will come ta investigate." Shirosaki whispered with an evil smirk before yanking his boyfriend's pants down and lining up his leaking erection with Ichigo's tight entrance.

"What about prep- Agh!" Shirosaki quickly clasped a hand over Ichigo's mouth, cutting off the pained scream.

"Sh, Ichi. We can go slow later."

Behind the white hand gave a muffled response that sounded suspiciously like 'fuck you.'

_- That's the way you like to fuck,  
Rip the pants and rip the shirt, ruff sex make it hurt-_

Shirosaki met Ichigo at one of his friends parties and decided that he had to make the teen his. It didn't matter if Ichigo was gay or straight, he would be seeing it Shirosaki's way soon. At first the tangerine cutie resisted, leading to his clothes being completely shredded, but eventually he gave in and allowed Shirosaki to pry his legs apart and penetrate him harshly. Luckily the loud sounds of the party downstairs masked the loud scream Ichigo gave.

In the morning Shirosaki kidnapped the sleeping Ichigo and brought him back to his apartment before making sure his uke wouldn't be able to walk for a week.

_-Whips and chains, handcuffs, smack a little booty up with my belt-_

"Er, Shiro?" Ichigo asked nervously, eyeing the objects in his boyfriend's hands.

"Ya did say ya would carry out any fantasy I wanted if I won the bet."

"But…" Ichigo was turned over onto his stomach and handcuffed down.

"Don't worry so much." Shirosaki smacked Ichigo's bare ass hard, making a loud slapping sound that made Ichigo jump. Smearing some lube over the dildo, Shirosaki grinned somewhat maliciously as he pressed it into Ichigo's entrance.

"Shi!" Ichigo shrieked, arching his back.

"Heh, if something like that hurt ya maybe ya should worry."

_1-Scream help play my game-1_

"Get off of me, asshole!" Ichigo tried to shove Shirosaki away but the hollow seemed to like that as he continued to divest Ichigo of his clothes with a gleeful expression.

"Heh, yur so hot when ya struggle."

"Ah crap," Ichigo jolted as questing fingers shoved into him without preamble. "Zangetsu, help!"

"How many times do I have to tell ya that _I'm _Zangetsu?" Shirosaki said in amusement, holding Ichigo down with one hand as he pumped himself, smearing pre cum over his erection as some sort of half-assed lube. "And I'm gonna fucking pierce ya like a sword."

_-Dracula man I'll get my fangs-_

"Come on Ichi, its Halloween!" Shirosaki said enthusiastically.

"I don't wanna…" Ichigo whined, burying his head in the pillow. "I feel stupid."

"Plleeaassseee!!!" Shirosaki begged, "I promise not to fuck ya for a full day if ya do this for me."

Sighing, Ichigo nodded. Shirosaki's face lit up and he stood eagerly, running to go get his costume. Damn. His neck was definitely going to be sore tomorrow.

_-Horseback and I'll get my reigns-_

"Fuck yeah Ichi, ride me just like that." Shiro hissed to his king, lifting the Shinigami up and down on his aching cock as the orange-haired boy whimpered, trying not to tense at the intrusion.

"Shi…" Ichigo whispered hoarsely, then yelped in surprise as Shirosaki gave a particularly hard thrust.

"Fuck…love ya so much."

"Mmm…love you too, Shi."

**LINE**

**So how was it? I didn't include all the lyrics, but I hope it was still good. **


	23. Single's Awareness

**Summary: Valentine's Day is known as many things…well, not really. But to Kurosaki Ichigo it is known as single's awareness day. **

**WARNINGS!!! Lemon, yaoi, smut, sex, ooc, the usual. **

Single's Awareness

Ichigo hated Valentine's Day. For all the gifts and chocolates he got from numerous girls, not one of them he liked. He really did want to find love, but nobody seemed to enflame that spark in him. So instead of going out with his friends on Valentine's Day, he stayed in, sulking in his inner world.

"Ya know King, yur not really single." Ichigo glared at his inner hollow and turned his head away. "Cuz ya got me! And Zan too." He added as an after thought. "What more could ya want?"

"A girlfriend." Ichigo groused, burying his head into his arms.

"Pft." Shirosaki snorted and flopped beside his idiotic ruler. "What do ya need girls for? There all soft and squishy." He shuddered and then eyed Ichigo's body appreciatively. "What ya need is something hard and rough that will make ya ache for days." Ichigo mumbled something into his arms that made Shirosaki laugh. "C'mon Ichi, ya know ya want it." Scooting closer to Ichigo, Shirosaki dragged his hand lightly across his spine.

"Stop it Shi." Ichigo batted the hand away. "I'm trying to angst."

"And I'm trying to feel ya up."

Ichigo cracked an eye open to glance at his inner hollow's grinning face. "I was being serious."

"So was I." Ichigo slowly turned so he was sitting and stared at his hollow who was now crawling between his legs. "I can do things ta ya that no girl ever could." Shirosaki promised as he gripped the hakama-covered knees and pushed them further apart. "All ya have ta do is call my name and I'll be there."

Ichigo let his mouth part as Shiro kissed his lips gently, and then bit down lightly. "Shiro…"

Shirosaki grinned and slid his hand up Ichigo's torso and ever-so-slowly parted the black kimono. "Yur mine King, and you'll never be single again."

"That sounds like a threat." Ichigo whispered, leaning closer to Shirosaki for another kiss which was quickly granted.

"It's a promise…and a threat." Shirosaki kissed his was down Ichigo's neck and sucked on the hollow of his throat. "Stick by me and I'll make sure no one else hurts ya."

"What about you?" Ichigo said through gasps for breath, entwining his fingers in those white strands.

"Hm, a little pain never went awry." To prove his statement his bit down lightly on one of Ichigo's nipples, rolling it in between his teeth as the orange-head moaned and started fumbling to untie Shirosaki's kimono. "Eager King?"

"Shut up, you want this just as much as me."

"So true, partner." The hollow allowed Ichigo to push his kimono off of his shoulders before undoing Ichigo's own while he stared. "Take a picture, it lasts longer."

"Tch, asshole." Ichigo reached a hand up and gently touched the ripped abs in wonder. "Aren't we supposed to be the same person? _I _don't look like that."

"Sure ya do. And besides, it's not like were exactly the same, ya have orange hair and a tan while I'm white."

"I guess." Ichigo still didn't look certain, but pushed it to the back of his mind as Shirosaki snuck a hand into his hakama. "Shiro!"

"What, ya think this would stay pg-13? Like hell it is, we're gonna fuck."

"Don't say it like that." Ichigo blushed and leaned back down as Shirosaki disposed of the rest of his clothes. "Let me see you too."

The hollow grinned and stood up, slowly untying his hakama and letting his drop. Ichigo gaped as he caught sight of Shirosaki's erection jutting proudly from a thatch of white hair. "You're…"

"Big, I know. I think it comes from being a part of ya and part sword."

"Oh." Ichigo continued to stare while Shirosaki grinned smugly and crawled back onto him. "How is this going to work exactly?"

"Heh, yur such a virgin King."

"Shut up! If you're just going to make fun of me I'm leaving." Ichigo started to stand up but Shirosaki was quick to grab a hold of him and yank him back down. Covering the orange-head's mouth hastily, Shirosaki pushed his tongue in and explore the wet mouth while rubbing his erection against Ichigo's.

He pulled away and nuzzled the orange locks before nudging the legs further apart. "I'm not making fun of ya, I like that I'm yur first." Ichigo nodded, his head blissfully in the clouds as Shirosaki groped him. "Good, now get my fingers nice and wet and I'll _show _ya how this works."

"M'kay." Ichigo said around a mouthful of said fingers. He sucked on them, swirling his tongue around the tips and making Shirosaki groan.

"That's enough." He yanked them away and moved them down to his King's entrance. "Don't tense, this'll hurt ya probably."

Ichigo squirmed as Shirosaki added a finger and pumped it in and out of him. "It feels weird." He whined.

"Course it fucking does." The hollow growled and added a second finger. Ichigo winced and the aching pain and tried to shift his hips in a more comfortable position. "Heh, you really are a tight ass."

"Fuck you Shi!" Ichigo snapped, his temper thin in his pain.

"Nah, fuck ya." He pressed down hard on Ichigo's prostate and grinned at the moan it produced. "That's enough for now, I can't wait ta get in ya."

"Ungh, Shiro." Ichigo mumbled as his legs were lifted up and over Shirosaki's shoulder and something much larger than two fingers nudged his entrance.

"Ya can scream as loud as ya want here." That was the end of the hollow's gentleness for the night. He penetrated Ichigo in one thrust, making sure to hold onto his legs tightly as Ichigo screamed and writhed beneath him, abusing the delicate rectum. "Yur too tense King." He pulled out and shoved back harshly into Ichigo's tight ass, "Ya need to relax."

"I would be able to relax if you weren't ripping me apart you bastard!" Ichigo yelled, and then screamed as another thrust came.

"Push back against me."

"Agh! No way!" Ichigo yelled, desperately clawing at the side of the building he was getting fucked into.

"Tch, whatever. It's yur pain."

Ichigo let out another keening wail as Shirosaki twisted his hips and eyed the hollow suspiciously. Gulping nervously, he pushed back against the violent intruder and gasped as a wave of pleasure rolled through him. "O-oh!"

"Heh, that's what I thought."

"God, Shiro, faster!"

That was one order that Shirosaki was happy to comply with, lifting Ichigo's hips clear off the building as he continued to piston in and out of him erratically.

"Harder you asshole!" Ichigo screamed.

Shirosaki glared at that and decided to give him exactly what he asked for. Cracks appeared on the building below Ichigo as Shirosaki drove in and out of him without remorse. Ichigo but his lip at the sharp pain, but breath-taking pleasure and clung to the white shoulders as he was pushed past his limit.

"Come for me Ichi." Shirosaki breathed into Ichigo's ear, grinning at the whimper as his king did just that. The vizard's tight body contracted around his erection and Shiro groaned, continuing his thrusts until it was almost painful. "Yur mine, all mine." Shirosaki purred and gave Ichigo's ear a lick before spilling his come inside of his uke.

While Ichigo caught his breath, Shirosaki pulled out of him- ignoring the wiggle and whine of discomfort- and got to work cleaning up his lover. He tsked him as he wiped up the white mess on his stomach and the pink fluid leaking out of his rectum. "Yur so messy."

"It's your fault."

"Tch, true." Shirosaki leaned down and nuzzled Ichigo's cheek. "But ya like it."

"Mmm" Ichigo didn't agree or disagree, but rather wrapped his arms around the white body and cuddled close to him. "I'm sleepy. And sore." He cracked an eye wide enough to glare at Shirosaki.

"If ya think so now, just wait until the morning." Shirosaki smirked and kissed his king. "Ya better go back to yur world and sleep; you'll just be in more pain if ya stay here and sleep on these hard buildings."

"But I wanna stay with you." Ichigo mumbled and moved closer to Shirosaki.

"The things I do for my King." Shirosaki said fondly as he pulled his precious partner against his chest and allowed him to rest their comfortably. "Don't say I didn't warn ya."

"Love you Shi." Ichigo said, before falling asleep immediately after.

Shirosaki stared at his King for a second before petting the orange strands. "Love ya too, Ichi."

**LINE**

**I intended to write the 'Bar Singer' next, but I thought I should do something for Valentine's Day. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!!!**


	24. Within You

**Alright, I never intended to do another song fic, especially not so soon after the other one, but I watched this AMV on you tube with this song and I just had to do it…it's not like the other one I just did though.**

**There is a vote at the bottom for which pairing my next full length Bleach story will include.**

**Beta'd by d3m0nang3l1106.**

Within You

-How you turn my world  
You precious thing.  
You starve and near exhaust me.-

Shirosaki's POV

How long has it been since I first formed within you? It seems like it's been forever and yet at the same time just a second ago. Inside your inner world, I always feel hunger, a hunger to feed on those idiotic human souls you call friends, and a much more carnal hunger for you. Do you know what you do to me, King? Do you know how I long to take you in my arms and protect you from the world?

No, you don't. You can't, I made sure of that.

But despite my desire for you to remain oblivious, there's a part of me that needs you to know, that _yearns _for it in a sickening way that even makes Zangetsu cringe from me. It's only a matter of time before I break, before _we _break together. But not in a way anybody expected.

It was mostly Aizen's fault. Him and that damned Hogyoku.

Originally, Ichigo and I were meant to be one, but when Aizen used the Hogyoku on us, he split us apart.

-Everything I've done,  
I've done for you.  
I move the stars for no one.-

With me separate from you, Aizen wanted to kill you, but I wouldn't allow it. I told him I wanted to keep you as my Fraccion. He didn't question my motives, but from the twinkle in his eye, I assumed he knew my intentions toward you. That first night we were separated, I watched you as you slept, still unconscious from the shock of soul-separation. Your sword, Zangetsu, lay at your side in the same form as it has always been in. Curiously, my sword carried the same form although the colors were inverted, so like ourselves.

I stayed up the entire night, just gazing at you as your chest rose and fell steadily, your face strangely peaceful and not scowling. I wanted to take you so badly but I resisted the urge.

-You've run so long.  
You've run so far.  
Your eyes can be so cruel,  
Just as I can be so cruel,  
Oh I do believe in you.  
Yes I do.-

Ichigo's POV

Being separated from Shirosaki was very draining, yes, but it didn't hurt as much as I expected. There was an awful numb sensation in my chest, but no pain. In a way, I would have preferred pain over this feeling of being broken. Unlike the arrancars' normal eyes, Shirosaki's looked like a hollow's, exactly like how they looked in my inner world. And when he looked at me with those eyes, the numb feeling would disappear and I would be filled with…something.

I knew he felt something for me as well, the way he watched me constantly. Also, he nearly killed Grimmjow when the sixth espada tried to ravish me against a wall.

And now, I knew his feelings for certain as he threw me onto the bed and crawled over me, biting and licking my flesh until I had numerous welts already threatening to turn into bruises. He was just as vicious and violent as he was in my inner world, so I was surprised that he spit onto his hand to give some semblance of lube before bending me in half and fucking me.

Despite the pain (and blood), I was willing. He made it feel so good, especially when he kissed me, his tongue exploring languidly while his hips never stopped their fast, harsh movement. The pace was brutal and almost too much to bear, but the way he stroked my cock and kept me erect took the edge off.

Afterwards when we were both sated and only half conscious, I heard him whisper three words I had never thought I would hear him say. But with his arms secured firmly around me and his body spooning mine, I couldn't help but reciprocate them.

-Live without your sunlight.  
Love without your heartbeat.  
I...I...  
Can't…live…within…you...-

Third Person POV

Their relationship wasn't the most perfect, with all the fighting and violent couplings, but it worked for them. Even if it left them more scarred and bleeding than any fights they had with their enemies. Shirosaki didn't particularly hate Aizen, but he especially didn't like being under someone else's control, so he quickly did away with that particular annoyance.

Soul Society left them alone for the most part, except for sending out the occasional representative to make sure Shirosaki wasn't harming Ichigo. Ichigo had tried to convince them that he was fine, but the way he was limping and the scabbed bite marks on his neck wasn't helping his case.

They could never go back to the way they were before, and neither of them wanted to. Shirosaki could never live within Ichigo again.

**LINE**

**So, what do you think? The other song fic I wrote was more like a prompt for various smutty delights, but this one actually followed a 'plot.' Well, as much as a PWP could. Beauty and the Beast (both versions) will be posted as soon as my beta gives them back to me.**

**Also, which full length story should I write next? One with Shirosaki, Grimmjow, Stark or Kenpachi? I have a general story line in mind for each of them, but any input is welcomed! I also posted a poll for those who don't like to review.**

**Please review!**


	25. The Bar Singer

**This was a request by RamecupMiso.**

**Summary: Ichigo is a singer in a bar who is wanted by all the men in the town, and Shiro is a bandit. Shirosaki goes in for a drink at the bar Ichigo works and sees him, which spells trouble for the cross dressing Strawberry. This one is long- about 4,000 words, so enjoy!**

**Beta'd by kitsunekiri- thanks!**

**Warnings!!! Cross-dressing, smuts, yaoi, sex. **

The Bar Singer

Ichigo couldn't stand the leering, pervert men that came into the bar…stinking of road filth and horse manure. What creeps. Anybody who wanted to watch a man dress up like a woman is messed up in the head. Ichigo had gotten so many offers to sleep with them for money, but dressing up like this was bad enough, there was no way he was going to let those disgusting men touch him. Little did he know, after tonight he wouldn't have to deal with all of them anymore, just one in particular.

Shirosaki pulled his cowboy hat lower so the brim his most of his face. Flipping the collar of his heavy trench coat up, he made his way into the bar that was alive with cheers and music. It was the perfect place to blend in with all of the other people, which was necessary when you were a lone bandit like Shirosaki. It didn't help that his alabaster skin and hair stood out a lot, not to mention is black eyes with golden irises. So he kept his eyes shadowed with his hat and hair well hidden. The dirt from the road helped disguise his white skin and hair, but one could never be too careful.

So he stepped into the lively bar, pausing for a second at the sight that caught his eye. Bright orange hair and creamy white skin accented by a black ensemble of fishnet stockings, corset dress, complete with high heel boots and a feather boa. And a voice like a siren, calling for Shirosaki to take him away. The bandit just knew it (as did all of the other men in the bar).

He sidled up to the bar, yanking a leering man out of his seat and claiming it for himself. He had enough pride that he didn't outright gape at the singing beauty sashaying his was down the bar, but he did stare. Especially when Ichigo- Shirosaki quickly learned his name from the screams of the crowd- would glance coyly out of the corner of his eye, hiding the rest of his face under the boa as he lifted an endlessly long leg and prop it up on a bar stool. But at least he didn't drool. Much, that is.

The performance was over far too soon, even though it had been hours. All the men, and some women, wailed out their disappointment as the little vixen laughed and left the stage. What a minx. Shirosaki would have Ichigo if it was the last thing he did.

So he followed Ichigo as he left the bar, wearing normal clothes but they were tight in a way that made it difficult for Shirosaki to breathe. His long years of sneaking through the shadows came in handy as he watched the orange-haired creature. Just as he was about to make his move to snag the bar singer, a large dark haired man crashed into the lithe form and pinned him against the wall.

Ichigo yelped in surprise, his expression quickly turning into a scowl as he recognized the attacker. "Kenpachi! Again!?"

"Hey Ichi…"

Shirosaki growled under his breath at the man speaking to his Ichigo so familiarly.

"I told you I'm not for sale, Kenpachi." Ichigo snarled and tried to squirm away.

Kenpachi ignored Ichigo's word and fastened his mouth over the smaller man's grinning widely as he was bitten hard on the lip for his trouble. "You're so feisty Ichigo, I bet you're great in bed."

"I'm not interested you brute!"

Shirosaki had enough watching, he snuck behind the 'brute' and hit him hard on the back of the head with the butt of his gun. The large man collapsed, but Shirosaki knew it was only a matter of time before he came to. Ichigo looked rather relieved- not to mention much prettier up close- and opened his mouth to thank his savior when he was also knocked out.

Whistling merrily, the bandit scooped up his prize and threw him over his shoulder. "Don't worry Ichi, you'll love yur new place!"

He walked happily over to Zangetsu, his trusty steed, and carefully put his precious cargo over the horse's back. Mounting behind said precious person, he made sure the orange haired singer was held firmly against him and urged Zangetsu into a gallop out of the town.

Shirosaki's POV

The place I was hiding out at wasn't much, but at least it was more of a house than a shack. With all of the flat planes around us, it was a nice little nook hidden in the forest at the base of the mountain. Nobody would think to look for me or Ichigo here.

Putting Zangetsu in the make-shift corral, he probably wouldn't go anywhere even if I didn't tie him up, I carried Ichigo into the house and dropped him onto the bed. He made a little groaning sound that made my groin throb and I turned away hastily. I wanted him fully awake for what I was going to do.

But now he was making little moaning noises under his breath and shifting on the bed. Damn. Luckily he was waking up, though. His brown eyes blinked open and he stared at me where I was hovering over him and let out a little scream, backing away hurriedly. I quickly grabbed his arms and slammed them on either side of his head, straddling his hips and holding his bucking body down.

"Calm down Ichi." I cooed and leaned down to kiss him. Big mistake. For a cross dresser, Ichigo was fucking strong and he used that strength to butt his head hard against mine. I recoiled in pain, but didn't let go. Glaring at the glowering man below me, I swooped down before he could move and assaulted his kissable lips. Mm, he was tasty. I didn't dare sneak my tongue into his mouth for fear of it getting bitten off, but I nibbled on his lip kissed him as deeply as I could.

Grinding my hips downward, I froze as he let out a whimper of fear. Ah, shit. Pulling away, I glanced into his scared face and sighed. Rolling off of him, I stood. For all of my misdeeds, I wasn't a rapist. I would wait for Ichigo to want me back.

"My names Shirosaki." I said. "You'll be staying with me for awhile."

"Like hell I will!" He stood and tried to rush me but I easily caught him and threw him back down.

"You will. I'm not going to hurt ya, but ya will stay with me. Ya have such a pretty voice Ichi." I drew my eyes down his body and forced myself to calm down as he gave a shiver. "You'll come to want me too."

I kept him chained up when I was gone, the chain long enough for him to use the bathroom or eat, but not to escape. I was never gone long, either. Just a few robberies or getting stuff we needed in town. We never stayed in one spot long. Luckily I managed to '_commandeer_' a buggy to transport him in so I didn't get any suspicious looks for riding with a tied up guy. Every night I made him sing for me, his voice lulling me to sleep as I cuddled against him. I learned a lot about him, and even told him a little bit about myself. I fell in lust with him the moment I first saw him, but now I had fallen even harder in love.

I remember the night he finally cracked under my advances. It was one of the rare times we got to sleep in an actual bed and I was busy spooning behind him and caressing whatever flesh I could reach. Normally he would automatically rebuke me and I would stop, but this time he breathed in sharply and pushed into my touch. It probably had something to do with my hand pumping his erection.

"Ah!"

And oh, that breathy little noise he made as he shivered in pleasure was just wonderful. I brought my mouth to his neck and nibbled lightly on the skin. I pushed his pants down all the way and parted his legs, sliding in between his crack and rubbing my dick against his entrance. He tensed as I added just the slightest amount of pleasure and jerked away. "No!"

I stopped, despite my desire to just fuck him. "I'll be gentle." I whispered soothingly and kept the slightest amount of pressure against his puckered hole until he bit his nip and nodded as acquiescence. Rolling him onto his stomach, I pulled his hips up so that he was kneeling and spread his legs apart. Positioning myself once more, I pressed inward. His dry, unprepared entrance was so tight it was almost painful. Ichigo made a high pitched whining sound and his eyes snapped open in confusion.

"It hurts…" He whispered in disbelief and tried to wiggle away. "I thought it only hurt for girl's first time." He reached a hand back and pushed at me chest. "Shiro, stop."

"Sh…" I cooed and weaved my fingers through his, pinning his hands to the bed. "C'mon, don't ask me that." I couldn't stop now that I finally had him, pushing steadily inside until I was filly sheathed.

"But…" He protested weakly and I noticed his hard on was flagging. "This feels so awful." He whimpered and buried his face into the pillow. "Just get it over with."

I frowned at the words but pleasure corroded my thoughts and selfishness overtook me. "As ya wish." I moved slowly at first as compensation, but soon I was grunting and thrusting so hard the bed repeatedly hit the wall to hard the wood splintered. Underneath me Ichigo cringed, his face screwed up in pain and tensing around me so much it was difficult to move. "Ya need to relax."

He whimpered and tucked his head even further in the pillow, making his back bow slightly. "It still doesn't feel good?" I murmured worriedly and moved one hand down to pump him back into erectness. He felt so good around me that it was hard to think about his pleasure as well. I felt how dry and tight he still was and growled lightly, burying my face into his shoulder and stroking him faster in an attempt to get him to come.

I moved faster too, thinking that the sooner I got this over with the better it was for him. When I finally came, his beautiful face had a light sheen of sweat and he was biting his lower lip so hard it was bleeding. I knew I had hurt him, but was it awful that it was still the best sex I had ever had? Probably.

Pulling out of him, I eyed the blood and semen leaking out of him warily. He probably didn't need medical attention, but I still wouldn't let him ride, or do anything else for that matter, for a few days. He was still hard, but even that was flagging with my inattention and when I tried to kiss him he turned away. Anger flared within me and I grabbed his shoulder, flipping him onto his back and slamming my mouth over his. He gave a muffled protest but as my tongue jabbed into his mouth he relaxed and kissed back a little. In return I lessoned my assault and poured the love I felt for him into it, reaching down to fondle him when he jerked away.

"No, it's okay." He protested, his face flushed so deliciously I wanted another go, but I held myself back.

"Ya haven't come yet."

He winced and moved my hand away. "Another time, I'm too…sore for that right now."

"It will help take the pain off." I murmured, trying to ignore the uncomfortable and unfamiliar feeling of guilt welling in my chest.

"Please, can we just go to sleep?" He begged, his eyes looking into mine searchingly. I sighed and nodded, pulling him against me.

"It won't hurt as much next time." I said as I stroked his back comfortingly.

He tensed as I said that, probably too caught up in the pain to even think about 'next time.'

"Shiro, do you love me?" He asked softly after a few minutes of quiet.

I didn't answer immediately, but pressed soft, open-mouthed kisses to his neck as I thought. I wasn't certain at first, but I was now. "I do love you."

He sighed and finally went to sleep, cradled comfortably in my arms. He could barely move out of bed for a few days while I fretted over him and wondered if I should get him looked at. But he started walking easier and I breathed a sigh of relief.

I tied him up, still not trusting him to stay put, and rode into town when I was confident he was better. I got some supplies and most importantly, some of that frilly smelling goop that women like to put on to make their skin softer. But it was slick and I figured it was something that could help make fucking Ichigo easier, and I didn't want to use anything of the grease I had for the leather cuz I didn't know if it would hurt him.

When I got back the first thing I did was run to Ichigo's room and pounce on his bound form. He made a little muffled noise of surprise through the gag- you never know if somebody might come snooping so I didn't want him to make noise. I yanked the cloth out of his mouth and kissed him frantically, yanking his and my clothes off while he tried to keep up with a slightly confused expression.

When I dragged a finger of his entrance however, he tensed and shot up, rolling off the bed and falling onto the floor with a loud thump. Blinking, I peaked over the edge at his sprawled form and cocked my head to the side. "What're ya doing down there Ichi?"

He blushed and stood timidly, taking a step back as I reached for him to drag him back onto the bed. "I- I don't want to." He stuttered and looked to the side, his hand covering his genitals in embarrassment.

I blinked, then frowned. "Ooh, I get it, yur afraid of getting hurt again." I said knowingly. He scowled at me with a red flush that only turned me one more.

"Don't say it like it's nothing!" He snapped. "I could barely move for a week!"

"Don't worry, I got something to help!" I yelled gleefully and leaped to the saddlebag I brought inside with my purchases. He stared at me in confusion as I fumbled through them, looking uncertain at my happy expression as I brandished the jar.

"…What is it?" He asked, coming closer in curiosity despite his fear. I took the opportunity to pounce, slamming him against the bed in glee.

"Because you don't get wet down there naturally." I gestured at his lower region. "I got something that will make you slick."

He looked a little dubious as he eyed the jar suspiciously. "Will you stop this time if it hurts too much?" He asked, his beautiful brown eyes fixed on mine. I frowned and once again tried to ignore the burn of guilt in my chest.

"You'll like it." I promised and rocked my hips to rub our erections together. He threw his head back and moaned, but shifted away as I started to spread his legs.

"You didn't answer my question."

"You'll never enjoy sex if ya don't get used to it!" I protested and grabbed a hold of his wrists, pinning them above his head and covering his mouth with mine.

He jerked away and glared at me, suddenly struggling. "Fuck you, you bastard! I don't want this if I can't trust you!"

There was that fucking burn again. Letting out a deep sigh, I slumped over him and released his hands. I kissed his neck gently and then pulled away. "I promise to stop this time if it hurts too much."

He blinked at me, then smiled hesitantly, making me want to melt. Instead I grinned and grabbed the jar, unscrewing the top and dipping my fingers inside. Figuring that the more we used the better I moved them to his entrance and pushed two of them inside of him. He hissed and bit his lower lip, tensing at the slight pain. Making sure I was good to my word I stopped the movement and bent closer to him. "Does it hurt?"

He nodded, but opened his eyes. "Yeah, but it almost feels…" He struggled with the word and instead let his eyes close again. He hadn't told me to stop yet so I started moving the fingers around. He was still really tense and was shifting around in discomfort, but when I pressed down slightly his hips suddenly jerked up and he gave a sharp cry. I stared at him in surprise as my dick jumped and leaned forward eagerly.

"Was that good?"

"Yes! Fuck, yes!" He cried and pushed his hips back, wiggling them around to try and get me to hit that spot again. "Please, more!"

I grinned lecherously and pulled them out before smearing some of the slick gunk over my erection and not wasting a second before pushing in. Ichigo tensed again and his previously pleasured expression looked a little strained.

"Shi?" He asked uncertainly.

"What?" I asked through gritted teeth, gripping his hips tightly as I shoved myself in the rest of the way.

He jerked and dug his nails into my shoulders. "Ow!"

Damn. "Sorry Ichi…" I panted with the exertion of holding myself back. "I can hit that spot again." I added hopefully.

"Yeah, just give me a second." He said and moved one of his hands that had previously been on my shoulder down to his erection and started to work himself quickly.

"Oi, don't come yet!" I muttered with a frown and shifted ever so slightly inside him. He gave me a glare in return and scowled at me.

"It's to distract me from the pain, asshole." He snarled.

I glared right back at him and pulled all the way out before slamming back in. He cried out, he legs clamping around my waist tightly as I moved swiftly in and out of him. His hands moved above his head and he grabbed a hold of the bars of the head board, gripping them so tightly his knuckles turned white.

"I said to give me a second!" He yelled, his slim yet strong torso lifting off the bed with the force of my thrusts.

"It's been a second." I retorted and braced one of my hands next to his head as I pistoned fluidly within him. "Does it feel better than before?"

He nodded, screwing his eyes shut and timidly pushed back against my thrusts. "It still feels like your splitting me in half, but that spot inside of me feels so good…" He trailed of breathlessly and I couldn't help grinning smugly.

"It's cuz I'm so big ta yur tiny body."

He glowered at me and then did something I never expected. His legs slid up to my back and his arms around my neck then fucking _clenched _around me while rolling his hips. I think I made a stupid little groaning noise and he grinned just as smugly back at me.

"Cheeky brat." I growled and yanked his legs up and over my shoulder. He gasped and arched his back, his arms still around my neck tugging me into a kiss. I happily reciprocated, sneaking a hand in between our sweaty bodies to stroke him.

"You're so big…" He whispered as he broke away from out kiss. "I can almost feel you in my stomach."

I snickered and pressed a hand to his slender tummy, grinning as I could feel the movement inside of him. "It's like ya were made for me." I said as I nuzzled his cheek. "Ever since I saw ya in that bar, I knew ya were the only one for me."

He stared up at me with his mouth slightly open and his gaze never breaking away from mine. "I know." He answered and I felt my heart sing. "I think…I love you too." He blushed and averted his eyes, tugging me close so I couldn't see his expression. I grinned madly and picked up my pace, pumping him even harder as we both drew closer.

"Come with me." I commanded. He gave a pleasure moan in agreement and tightened even more around me as white fluid shot out of him and spurted over his torso. The convulsing, wet heat around me was too much and I came inside of him.

Damn. That was even better than before.

I pulled out of his trembling body and was pleased to see that there was considerably less blood this time. Grinning in a way that I knew looked stupid but I didn't care, I wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug and kissed his cheek. He was still panting, his chest heaving up and down in exhaustion and looked like he was about to fall asleep.

"You're so perfect." I said happily. He glared at me but that didn't deter my euphoric state in the slightest.

"How can you be so damned chipper when all I want to do it sleep for ten years?" He asked accusingly.

"I'm just that good." I replied and licked the end of his nose. He looked highly affronted but didn't say anything more as he yawned and slipped off into sleep.

I never stopped robbing banks or various other misdeeds to society, but we did settle down into a slightly domestic life. Well, domestic for us. Ichigo got a job singing in a bar, with the condition that I was there every night he performed, making sure the men kept their grubby hands to themselves. We ended up getting a ranch a little way from town where nobody could here Ichigo scream.

And I made damn well made sure that Ichigo never dressed up for anybody but me. I allowed him to sing for others, but only because it made me that much smugger that I was the only one he would be taken home. And that was the way it would always be.

**LINE**

**I hope everyone enjoyed it! I thought Shirosaki and Ichigo's first time together was a bit more realistic, but I couldn't just leave it as that so I added a second lemon :D**

**What full length story should I write next- one with Grimmjow or Stark? ****If StarkxIchigo gets chosen here is the plot summary: What would happen if on that fateful day when Ichigo was nine, he died along with his mother and became an Arrancar. Aizen makes Ichigo Stark's fraccion and they find unexpected romance. There is a few other one sided yaoi pairings with Ichigo as well.**

**If GrimmjowxIchigo gets chosen here is the plot summary: Alternate Universe/ werewolf/ high school fic. Ichigo gets bitten by a 'dog' one night while walking home from school and he starts to change. Like usual, uke-Ichigo with males (and some females) drooling all over him. A bit of blood and gore too. **

**For those that are confused, Stark and Grimmjow are neck and neck in votes while Shirosaki and Kenpachi are way behind, so I am narrowing it down to these two choices. **


	26. Guilty

**Summary: Ichigo is sick and tired of always giving everything to his lover Shirosaki and not getting anything back. But when Shirosaki forgets to attend Isshin's funeral with him, it's the last straw. Ichigo and Shirosaki are both about 25. **

**Crave-the-rave requested a "guilty! Shiro. Where he did something to Ichigo, then regrets it."**

**Beta'd by KitsuneKiri. **

**The usual warnings. Character death for Isshin. **

Guilt 01

Shirosaki let his forehead drop to the door as he pressed against it, listening to his lover sob on the other side. "Listen Ichigo, I'm really really sorry."

"Shut up you bastard, do you know how I feel right now!? My father is dead and my own boyfriend couldn't even be bothered to support me at his funeral!"

The albino winced. He didn't really mean to not go, he just…forgot. He always seemed to forget. His lover's birthday, parties they're going to, anniversaries. Don't get him wrong, he loved Ichigo more than anything else in the world, but he just couldn't seem to remember some things. It was always Ichigo that was asking Shirosaki what he wanted for dinner, how his day went, or if there was anything he could do for him. Shiro knew that, and normally when they had these fights he could sweet talk Ichigo into not being mad, but he had a feeling that this wasn't going to be one of those times.

He jerked away from the door as it was suddenly pulled open and he stared down at his beautiful strawberry who wasn't even trying to wipe his red, teary eyes. He stepped forward to wrap him in a hug but was promptly shoved away. Shirosaki stared at him in surprise and flinched as Ichigo glared at him.

"I'm staying with Yuzu and Karin tonight. I'll come get my stuff tomorrow, I'm moving back in with them."

"But, Ichigo-" Shirosaki tried to protest but was cut off by a sharp slap to the face.

"We're through." Ichigo grabbed his wallet and his keys from by the door and stormed out, leaving Shirosaki to stare after him, broken hearted.

He knew that once Ichigo cooled down he would realize he didn't really want to leave Shirosaki. After all they had been together for almost five years now. He wasn't going to throw that away over a missed funeral, was he?

Sighing and flopping onto the couch, Shirosaki stared at their apartment, trying to imagine it without Ichigo. His heart clenched and he gritted his teeth. No, that wouldn't happen. Ichigo was not going to leave him! He would do anything to get his beloved back.

Little did he know how serious Ichigo was. The next day Ichigo, along with his friend Renji, got most of his stuff and left. Shirosaki tried to talk to the orange haired man, but it wasn't any use. Ichigo had made up his mind. He already hurt so much already over his father's death, he just couldn't handle anymore.

A week went by of Shirosaki stopping by the Kurosaki house and calling non stop. All three of the siblings had no tolerance for it and wanted to be left alone to morn. But that didn't stop him. He wasn't so easily dissuaded when he wanted something, as shown by his relentless pursuit of Ichigo when they first started dating.

When Ichigo finally did return Shiro's call, it didn't go the way he planned at all. "Hey Ichi, I really miss ya. When are you coming home?"

"Coming home? I thought you would have forgotten me by now." Ichigo said coldly and hung up. Shirosaki winced as guilt twisted his stomach. He missed Ichigo so bad and it had only been a week! He couldn't go on like this any longer.

Shirosaki got a tip off from an old family friend Urahara Kisuke that he saw Ichigo in a restaurant. He didn't waste a moment of time before jumping into his car and driving madly to the scene. But what he saw when he got there wasn't what he expected at all.

Shirosaki could only stare as Ichigo shifted uncomfortably under the arm that was draped over his shoulder. "Ichigo." The albino hissed.

"Shirosaki." Ichigo said awkwardly, trying to move away from the blue haired man but he just gripped his shoulder tighter and glared at Ichigo's ex boyfriend.

"You move pretty fast, don't ya?" Shirosaki said bitingly, scowling not at Ichigo but the man who dared to be so close to the man he loved.

"This- this isn't…"

"Why don't you just tell him about us, Ichi?" The man purred and leaned over to lick Ichigo's ear. Ichigo turned red rapidly and shoved him away.

"This is my _friend _Grimmjow." Ichigo said, emphasizing the word friend much to Grimmjow's disgruntlement and Shirosaki's pleasure.

"Hm, it's good to see ya Ichigo." Shiro said, staring into Ichigo's brown eyes. "I keep calling, but your sisters won't let me talk to ya and ya never call me back…"

"I just thought it would be easier." The orange haired boy winced and bit his lower lip. "This really isn't the place to be talking about this."

"Fine, let's go back to _our _apartment." Shirosaki said, snatching Ichigo's hand and starting to yank him along before he could protest.

"W-wait! Shirosaki!" He half heartedly tried to get free but he ended up just sighing and looking back over his shoulder. "Sorry Grimmjow, I'll catch you later."

Shirosaki did not once let up on his tight grip on his ex-boyfriend's hand the entire way to _their _apartment. "Let go of me, I can walk on my own." Ichigo scowled darkly by the albino pretended not to hear him.

Opening the door to their apartment in a much happier mood than Ichigo, Shirosaki instantly rounded on the orange haired man and wrapped his arms around the lithe body. Ichigo froze as memories of loving embraces swept through him while his ex boyfriend leaned down and kissed him deeply. Ichigo was so tempted to melt into it, but was promptly snapped back into reality when Shiro's hand dipped down the back of his pants.

Jerking away, Ichigo hissed in irritation. "Shiro, no!" Shirosaki ignored him and continued to place wet, biting kisses along his neck. "I'm still mad at you!"

With a huff Shirosaki finally pulled away and rested his forehead against Ichigo's. "Is this about that asshole Grimmjow? I won't let him take you away from me-"

A sharp slap rocked Shirosaki's face to the side and he stared down incredulously at Ichigo who had tears brimming in his eyes. "Grimmjow is my friend! He was trying to cheer me up since my father died! And all you can fucking think about is yourself-"

It was Ichigo's turn to be cut off with a light kiss on his lips. "Is that what you think? That I only care about myself? I love ya so much Ichigo…"

"Tch, the only time you tell me that is when you want to get laid." Ichigo said resentfully and turned his head to the side.

"Please Ichigo, I do care about ya! Let me prove it!" Shirosaki said as he stared into Ichigo's brown eyes pleadingly.

Ichigo eyed Shirosaki hesitantly and pulled away, lifting his hands to his eyes to wipe away a few stray tears. "You want to prove it to me?" Shirosaki nodded eagerly. "Fine. I will be staying with Karin and Yuzu." Shirosaki wanted to protest but thought better of it. "If you can handle that and no sex for a month, I will move back in."

"Does this mean we're still dating?" Shirosaki asked with a broad grin.

Biting his lower lip, Ichigo studied the albino and sighed heavily. "Yes."

With unrestrained glee Shirosaki pounced on Ichigo and began to shower his face in kisses that were promptly batted away. "Remember what I said, no sex for a month."

Shirosaki nodded and was about to continue with the kisses when Ichigo promptly shoved him off and got to his feet a little shakily. "I need to go apologize to Grimmjow, I'll call you later."

"What?" Shirosaki said as he tried to snag Ichigo again and was dodged. "Who cares about him? I'll make lunch and then we'll cuddle and watch a movie and-"

Ichigo placed his finger to his boyfriend's lips and he instantly quieted. "I'll call you, okay?"

"Okay…" Shirosaki's shoulders slumped forward dejectedly. "Love ya Ichi."

"See you later." And Ichigo left, leaving a burning sensation in Shirosaki's gut about the unreturned sentiment. But at least they weren't broken up anymore! The happy thought made him grin for a few minutes until he remembered the conditions. No sex for an entire month. "Damn." Well, how bad could it be?

.

…

.

Shirosaki shifted uncomfortably in the hard seat of the booth he was currently sitting at with four pairs of eyes glaring at him menacingly. Why oh why did he think it would be a good idea to join Ichigo with his sisters and friends for breakfast? Not to mention Ichigo was currently up at the counter placing their orders while Shirosaki was stuck with Yuzu, Karin, Rukia and Renji. All of him looked like they would have no problem killing him and throwing his mangled body in a ditch somewhere.

But he refused to back down. He grinned broadly at them despite the awkward tension and made a show of putting his arm around Ichigo when he finally came back. He would do anything for his Ichi after all.

.

…

.

Two weeks. Two weeks since Shirosaki agreed not to have sex with Ichigo so his beloved would move back in. Not counting the week before that when Ichigo had left to begin with. That meant three weeks- three! - that he had gone without sex. And all he wanted to do was pin Ichigo to the table and ravish him.

This would probably be a bad idea, seeing how they were in the middle of eating dinner with Yuzu and Karin at their house. The smug little bitches seemed to know exactly what Shirosaki was thinking as they smirked over at his twitchy eyebrow. Although it could have been they were fully aware of Ichigo's ignorance as he molested his spoon. Who knew cutlery could be so sexy?

.

..

.

Ichigo stared as Shirosaki shifted from foot to foot, fiddling with the flowers in his hands. "What did you say?"

"I said happy anniversary." Shirosaki said, a little uncertainly now.

"You remembered?" Ichigo asked, still obviously flabbergasted that Shirosaki not only didn't forget, but also got him flowers.

"Well yeah-"

Throwing his arms around the albino's neck, Ichigo kissed him passionately, ignoring the flowers that were unceremoniously dropped to the ground as Shirosaki wrapped his arms around him. As he deepened the kiss, tasting and exploring Ichigo's familiar mouth, he had to constantly remind himself that he had a week left of no sex and that his hands weren't allowed to wander.

But he didn't manage to get a good squeeze in of that delicious ass before Ichigo pulled away with a blush. "Love ya." Shirosaki said with a grin as he nuzzled the orange hair.

"Love you too." Ichigo mumbled and Shirosaki grinned a little wider. He almost had his Ichigo completely back.

.

…

.

Two days. Just two days left now. Shirosaki had to use all his self restraint whenever he was alone with Ichigo. Who knew how hard this could be? And now Ichigo was staring at him seriously from across the table and Shiro could feel his heart lurch uncomfortably. "We need to talk Shirosaki."

"Er, what about?" Don't say about moving back in with me. Don't say about moving back in with me. Shirosaki chanted in his head while his leg bounced under the table in a nervous tick.

"It's about moving back in with you."

Fuck. "What about it?"

"It's just that…now with dad gone, Karin and Yuzu are all alone in that house. I know they are old enough to be on their own, but it's hard for them." Shirosaki frowned and nodded to show his understanding. "So I was thinking…"

"You're not going to move back in with me, are ya?" Shirosaki said sadly, slumping in his seat.

"Yeah, but that's not-"

"Fine, I get it. I'm a bad boyfriend; I'll try not to bother ya anymore." Shirosaki made to get up but Ichigo's hand darted out and grabbed Shirosaki's wrist.

"Shut up and sit down, I haven't finished yet idiot." Ichigo said with a scowl. Shirosaki reluctantly sat and started at the table, trying to ignore the guilt that was still inside of him. "I'm not going to move back in with you, but that's because I want you to move in with _me._"

"Wait, what?" Shirosaki blinked in confusion. "What do ya mean?"

"You and I can take the master bedroom while Karin and Yuzu stay in the rooms they're already in. That way Karin and Yuzu have us with them and it's closer to both of our jobs and…" Ichigo trailed off as he stared at Shirosaki. "You don't like the idea?" He asked uncertainly.

Shirosaki leaned across the table and kissed him slowly before pulling back. "I love it. But what will Karin and Yuzu think?"

"They've always liked you; they were just pissed at you because I was pissed at you."

Smiling, Shirosaki kissed Ichigo again. "I think it's a great idea."

.

…

.

Ichigo and Shirosaki tumbled into bed, the latter all over the former with kisses and swift gropes. Gasping, Ichigo tried to think straight but it was impossible with Shirosaki yanking his shirt off and then diving down to bite and lick his nipples. "F-fuck, slow down Shi, it's only been a month!"

With a growl Shirosaki got to work on Ichigo's pants and yanked them off along with his boxers. "Five weeks. It's been five weeks." He said as he admired Ichigo's slim and leaking erection. "And I love ya so much…" He pressed butterfly kisses to Ichigo's hip bones and spread his lover's trembling legs apart. "So much it hurts." He dropped his head down and enveloped his beautiful Ichigo to the hilt. The head of his erection pressed against the back of his throat but it was worth it to hear the orange haired man scream and arch his back.

"Shiro, Shiro, Shiro!!!" Ichigo screamed, chanting his name and lifting his hips to get more of the sensation. "Please!"

Ichigo must have felt the tension of no sex too for him to be acting like this, Shirosaki thought. But he wasn't going to complain, no. In fact he was going to take advantage of it. Pulling his mouth away from Ichigo's length and smirking at the whimper, Shirosaki wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Hand me the lube, would ya Ichi?"

Blinking and trying to make sense of Shirosaki's words, Ichigo leaned over to the bedside table and fumbled in the drawers. Lifting the half empty tube he glanced at Shirosaki. "Masturbating much?"

"Shut up, it's your fault." Shirosaki grumbled and snatched the lube from his hands. "Do ya want to be on your stomach or back?"

Hesitating for a second, Ichigo gnawed on his bottom lip. "Back."

"Ya sure? It has been awhile…" Shirosaki said as he rubbed his lubed fingers of Ichigo's tight hole, prodding it for emphasis.

"I want to see you." Ichigo said, blushing red and turning his head to the side. Smiling goofily, the albino could only kiss him again. Internally debating about how much he should prepare Ichigo, Shirosaki slid a single finger inside the other. The tight clenching around the digit and Ichigo's uncomfortable shifting made the albino glad that he had only started with one.

"Shi!" Ichigo dug his nails into the bed as Shirosaki moved it in and out of him before adding a second. Ichigo winced at the pain, but it wasn't anything he hadn't been through before so he tried to relax and breathe deeply through his nose.

"You good?" Shirosaki asked and spread his fingers apart, digging them around until he found the spot that made Ichigo scream and clutch at him desperately. "Guess so."

"Shi, please…" Ichigo whined and pushed back on the fingers trying to get more of the pleasure. "That's enough, just fuck me already!"

"Not yet. I'm going to make love to ya and I want ya to be all nice and ready." He kissed Ichigo's bellybutton and dipped his tongue in playfully while Ichigo squirmed.

"I'm ready, please just do it already!"

"No." Shirosaki said simply and introduced a third finger. Panting, Ichigo turned his head to the side as he tried to adjust to the extra stretch. "See? You're not ready quite yet. Just be patient." Ichigo couldn't get a word out before he was moaning as his prostate was stimulated yet again.

"I really am ready." The orange haired man protested. "Really."

"Hm." Shirosaki smirked and pressed his fingers down again just to see Ichigo gasp for breath and claw at his arms. He thought about prolonging the torture just to hear Ichigo beg some more, but his dick was already protesting loudly and demanding attention. So he pulled away and quickly stripped off his shirt and shoved his pants off before crawling onto his lover again.

Ichigo eagerly wrapped his arms and legs around Shirosaki and kissed him deeply while the pale man guided his erection to Ichigo's entrance. He finally pressed in and Ichigo gasped in his mouth, stiffening slightly as Shirosaki stroked his sides soothingly and continued on slowly. When he was fully sheathed he pulled away from the kiss and looked down at the strawberry shivering underneath him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just give me a second to adjust." Ichigo said with his voice slightly strained from pain. "It's been awhile."

"Mm, I know." The albino only shifted slightly and slid his hand in between their bodies to grasp Ichigo's erection. Pumping it a few times, he was happy to feel Ichigo relax a little and give a little sigh.

"Move." Ichigo demanded through clenched teeth.

Shirosaki wasn't stupid enough to disobey. He went slowly at first, but the small little mewls and whimpers Ichigo was making spurred him to thrust erratically while jerking Ichigo's leaking erection. "Fuck, please!"

Shirosaki growled in response and started to thrust even harder and faster until the sound of their skin slapping together dominated the room.

"More!"

He wanted more, did he? Well Shirosaki was going to give him more. Abandoning his lover's erection, he hooked his hands underneath Ichigo's knees and pressed them up until he had the smaller man almost bent in half. Ichigo only groaned in response and reached down to pump himself quickly while clenching around the albino.

"I'm close…" Ichigo said through quick breaths.

"Me too." Shirosaki panted and moved his hands to Ichigo's hips, yanking the other man's body to meet his powerful thrusts. So fucking close. They kissed each other frantically, barely parting for air as they grew closer and closer to climax.

"Ungh!" Ichigo came first, his back arching and his toes twitching while white fluid shot in between their bodies. Shirosaki tried to hold out longer but it was too much for him. Sinking his teeth into Ichigo's neck, the albino jerked sporadically and filled his lover with his release.

He collapsed onto Ichigo while they both caught their breath. Shirosaki finally rolled off of the orange haired man and pulled him tightly against his chest. "I love ya so much, don't ever leave me again."

"Don't ever give me a reason to again." Ichigo said sleepily and shifted into a more comfortable position. Shirosaki winced and held him tighter making Ichigo sigh and press a quick kiss to the tip of his nose. "I love you too."

Shirosaki grinned happily and kissed Ichigo passionately. There would be other fights, other arguments that would piss Ichigo off, but they would survive. Nothing could keep them apart. Nothing.

**LINE**

**Hey, how did you like the non-virgin-but-still-uke-ish-Ichigo? **

**For those who didn't read the update in my other collection and wish to know, Stark x Ichigo won for the next full length story pairing. I haven't posted the first chapter yet but will as soon as it is finished getting beta'd. **

**For those reviewing, how do you still like my one shots et cetera? Are you ever disappointed or feel I could do something to make them better? If so, please share! I want to grow as I writer and feedback helps me a lot. Thank you!!!**


	27. Crazy Lovers

**Requested by Firework who wanted a one shot written "with all those things Shirosaki wanted to use on Ichigo" in chapter 3 of 'Dark Side of the Moon.' This is a total PWP, you have been warned.**

**Beta'd by the lovely kitsunekiri :D**

Crazy Lovers: Sequel to Crazy Guardians

When Ichigo first saw the large and slightly crazy grin on Shirosaki's face, he was rightfully wary. And when his albino lover produced a bag with a logo from Urahara Kisuke's perverted shop, Ichigo knew he was in trouble. He was screwed in so many different ways. He cursed Shirosaki's imagination for these things.

But at the moment it was all he could do to think. Ichigo inhaled sharply, trying to concentrate on breathing in and out as his hands trembled from where they were hand cuffed above his head. "Sh-Shiro!" Ichigo whined and arched his back. "Please!"

"Heh, ya don't know how good ya look like this." The white haired demon chuckled, his unusual eyes flashing with lust. "All trussed up with this thing moving in and out of ya." Shirosaki brushed his hand against the rather large dildo that was inside of Ichigo.

"Ah!" Ichigo arched his back and cried out as the monstrosity was pushed in a little deeper, stretching him impossibly wide and pressing down on his prostate.

"So beautiful Ichigo…" He teasingly rubbed his thumb over the cock ring and gave the base of his cock a light squeeze. "Bet ya want to came, don't ya?"

"P-please Shiro…" He arched his back, sweat gleamed from his heated exertion. "I want to come so bad… Please!"

"Ya want to come?" Shirosaki asked, digging his nail into the slit of Ichigo's penis and making Ichigo cry out. "I'll make ya a deal Ichi; I'll let ya come if you can fit me and the dildo inside of ya."

Ichigo froze and then shuddered when Shirosaki gave a particularly hard jerk to his cock. "I-it's too big." He whimpered. "I can't…"

"Hm, maybe you're right." Shirosaki muttered to himself, pressing against the end of the dildo and rotating it around, making Ichigo scream in pleasure. "But maybe one of the smaller ones." The albino wasted no time in pulling out the large dildo, smirking when Ichigo whimpered. Shirosaki grabbed one of the smaller dildos that he had used earlier and slathered it with lube and then himself. As pleasurable as it was to see Ichigo stretched past his limits with that adorably flushed and pained look on his face, he would never actually cause him serious damage, he loved him too much for that.

As he nudged himself in Ichigo strained at the bonds, clenching his teeth and moaning. The albino grinned and grabbed the smaller dildo, pulling out completely and lining both himself and the dildo at Ichigo's entrance and pressing in. Ichigo screamed in heavily pained pleasure. The larger toy had helped stretch him so it wasn't agonizing, but it was still more than he was used to. But fuck if it didn't feel good to have something hard pressing against his prostate with each of his lover's thrusts.

Shirosaki grunted and buried his head against Ichigo's shoulder, biting down onto his neck while enjoying the tight heat surrounding him. "Ichi." He purred his love's name and captured Ichigo's cries with his mouth. He noted out of the corner of his eyes that the handcuffs were digging into Ichigo's wrists rather painfully and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's back, lifting him up and scooting him higher up on the pillows so he wasn't so strained.

"Ah!" The change in position forced the toy even harder against his pleasure spot. "Shi! Fuck!"

"That's what we're doing." Shirosaki drawled and then leaned over to take one of Ichigo's nipples into his mouth, sucking on it and biting lightly.

"Oh…" Ichigo arched into it and wrapped his legs around Shirosaki's waist. "I'm so close…Please Shiro!"

"Just a little more." Shirosaki murmured and began to jerk him off quickly and in time with his thrusts and then quickly removed the cock ring.

"Fuck fuck FUCK!!!" Ichigo threw his head back as a stream of come sprayed across his stomach and chest. "Shirosaki!"

"Fuck Ichigo…" Shirosaki cursed, yanking the toy out of his way and thrusting without abandon. He was close too, all it took was a little more…With a growl he bit down on Ichigo's neck harshly and released his climax into his lover.

For a few minutes they just laid there, but eventually Ichigo shifted around and groaned as his aches made themselves known. With a groan Shirosaki pulled out of his lover and grinned at the mess he made of him. Love bites littered his body and a particularly raw and painful one adorned his neck. Ichigo glared at his smug look and bucked his hips. "Oi! Let me go already."

"You're so demanding." Shirosaki tutted but unlocked the handcuffs and regretfully pulled out. Ichigo hissed and sent him an evil look but Shirosaki just beamed at him happily.

"You're more demanding than I am." Ichigo complained with a grumble.

"You like it." Shirosaki said as they arranged their bodies around one another in a comfortable and familiar position with Shirosaki spooning Ichigo's back.

"Yeah…"

"I'm just that good."

"Shut up." Ichigo elbowed him sharply.

"Ichhhhhiiiiii..." Shirosaki sang and nuzzled his orange hair.

"Shut UP!"

"Icchiiiiiii-gooooo…."

"Agh! What Shirosaki!?"

The albino laughed and kissed his forehead. "I love ya Ichi."

There was silence for a few seconds. "I love you too." He said, still kind of grouchy but unable to stay angry at the other man.

"He he!" Shirosaki gave a little man-giggle and snuggled closer while Ichigo just sighed. Stupid crazy lover…

**LINE**

**Yep, it was a short one, but I hoped everyone still enjoyed it! I still have requests from Kuchiki-Hiza, Black-Rose23, Kera-Izaki, KuroIchi30866, happygirl24, AJS, and Mulle for this collection which I am planning to write, but I still welcome requests for a ShirosakixIchigo if anyone thinks they have a good one! **

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


	28. Soul Splitter

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} , , {mso-style-name:"Preformatted Text"; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; mso-hyphenate:none; font-size:10.0pt; font-family:"Courier New"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Courier New"; mso-fareast-language:#00FF;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**This plot is a little similar to 'Alive Again', but still different. Kuchiki-Hiza requested that "Shirosaki gets a physical manifestation and a Gigia from Urahara." This is after the winter war.**

**Normal warnings for yaoi, smut, sex and a bit of cursing.**

**Beta'd by kitsunekiri- thank you!!!**

Soul-Splitter

It happened during one of Ichigo's fights. Shirosaki was lurking inside of him, waiting for the chance to take over when the hollow hit Ichigo's Shinigami form with a sort of slimy fluid. Ichigo killed it immediately, but then he started to get dizzy and there was the worst pain he had ever experienced going through him. He fell to the ground in agony, screaming in unison with the hollow inside of his head. There was a nauseating moment where everything was still, then his cells began to divide and multiply rapidly, making Ichigo's spirit split in half.

A few moments later Rukia and Renji arrived at the scene and stared down at the two fallen bodies entwined on the ground. They tried to separate them but the white haired, white skinned and white clothed figure latched onto Ichigo and refused to let go. Soon after Tessai came and carried them both to the Urahara Shop for further investigations.

Urahara poked and prodded at them and then cooed with the albino snarled at him in his sleep and tugged Ichigo closer to him. Ichigo didn't seem to mind either, but instead snuggled closer with a sigh.

"So? What's the verdict?" Rukia asked as they all sat around the table drinking tea.

"I've investigate the substance found on both of them and found it to be a secretion, most likely from a hollow, that is used to split the soul."

"What!?" Renji asked, standing up and slamming his fists onto the table.

"You don't mean to tell me that…"

"That he's Ichigo's hollow, yes."

"Then why haven't you killed him?" Rukia asked in confusion.

"Isn't he a threat?"

"If you kill him, you kill Ichigo. And I don't think he's a threat, did you see the way he cuddled Ichigo-san?" Urahara giggled and earned a weird look from Renji and Rukia.

"No, I suspect that the hollow originally used the secretion as a means to divert and confuse its prey. But with something like a Vizard there aren't any harmful effects other than a separation of the hollow and Shinigami…maybe even a split of the powers so they are both Vizards."

"Can it be reversed?" Renji asked and Urahara sighed.

"No, I don't think so. If two individuals with equal control were put into one mind they would probably go insane."

"I don't see how that would be different from normal with Ichigo." Muttered Rukia to Renji who laughed.

"But still…"

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!!!" Everyone jumped at the sound of Ichigo's voice and raced to the room.

"Calm down King, I'm not going to hurt ya…" They came into the scene with Ichigo on his back and trying to shove the hollow away with his foot while his hollow resolutely clung onto his arms and refused to let go.

"You have been ever since you got into my head you bastard!" Ichigo attempted to kick the hollow but the pale man flipped him onto his stomach and bent his arm behind his back.

"Ow! Fucking asshole!!!"

"Yeah, that's what ya get. Bitch." Shirosaki said with a smirk.

"Get. Off. Of. Me."

"Nope. Not gonna happen."

"Shouldn't you be off killing or eating people since you're not in my head anymore?"

"Now that I have my own body, why would I want to do that? Do you want me to?"

"No!!!"

"Then stop complaining." Ichigo's hollow relaxed his grip on Ichigo's arm slightly and rested his chin on the vizard's shoulder while he smirked at the gaping on lookers.

"Yo."

"Help me!" Ichigo shrieked at them.

Rukia had the nerve to giggle. Fucking giggle!

"Oh-ho, it looks like you're enjoying yourself down there Ichigo."

"Like fuck he is! Get off of him you damn hollow!" Renji approached with his sword drawn but Urahara stopped him.

"Need I remind you that we can't kill him without killing Ichigo?" Urahara said trying to placate the Shinigami but just making Renji scowl.

"But we can hurt him a little, can't we?"

"A weakling like ya isn't going to be able to do anything against me." Shirosaki grinned at the fuming red head and turned to whisper into Ichigo's ear.

"I think that one has a crush on ya, Ichi." He licked Ichigo's ear, making the vizard and Renji go nuts.

"Get off you stupid hollow!"

"I'm hurt King, do ya think so lowly of me?"

"You heard him, get off!" Renji lunged to attack the hollow but he simply caught the sword and one hand, narrowing his eyes dangerously.

"I can agree to play nicely, but if ya keep attacking me I'll fucking kill ya." The hollow said with a growl.

"Like hell!" Renji raised his sword again but this time it was Urahara who stopped him.

"Stop it, Abarai. Ichigo's hollow is just provoking you."

"But he's pinning Ichigo down!"

The hollow sighed and regretfully let go of Ichigo with the last hand that had been pinning him down.

"Spoil sport." The orange haired man scrambled away immediately with a bright blush and a scowl.

"I wasn't gonna hurt ya King."

"Don't call me that." Ichigo mumbled and stood on shaky legs with the hollow following suit and eyeing him like a piece of meet.

"Do you want to explain this to me, Urahara?"

"Ah, yes. You and your hollow there," He pointed his fan at the hollow helpfully as though none of them knew who he was talking about,

"Split souls."

"Er, what?" Ichigo said blankly.

"You are no longer in one mind. Two separate beings. Never to be the same person again."

"Ugh, my head hurts." Ichigo rubbed his temples and Shirosaki took that as his cue to scoot behind Ichigo and start petting his head.

"Don't worry King; I'll make the pain go away." He cooed and nuzzled against Ichigo's neck.

"Ack! What the hell hollow!?"

"Don't call me that." The hollow said and narrowed his eyes. "I'm not a part of you or Zangetsu anymore, I have my own name."

"Well, what is it?" Renji demanded and crossed his arms over his chest. The hollow glared at him and didn't say anything.

"Hah! That's what I thought. You don't have a name, do you?"

"Shut up Renji." Ichigo snapped at the Shinigami and then turned to Urahara.

"I suppose this isn't reversible?"

"Yep!"

"And if he dies, I die?"

"Yep!"

"Stop sounding so damn cheerful!"

Urahara laughed and hit Ichigo hard on the back and almost made him fall over. "Don't worry, Kurosaki-kun. Think of him as a new, powerful ally!"

"Tch. Whatever. I got to get home before Kon decides to do something perverted with my body."

"What about me?" His hollow asked and frowned.

"No way am I gonna stay with these guys."

"My family will be able to see or sense you if you come with me." Ichigo scowled at him.

"Not that I would invite you any way."

"C'mon King, I'm not that bad when ya get to know me!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Perhaps a gigia is in order." Urahara said with a smile. "Isshin-san would be happy to welcome a _friend _of Ichigo's into his home."

"You don't think our close resemblance would tip him off?"

"Hollow-san has white hair and white skin while you have orange hair and tan skin."

"And the eyes?" Ichigo said with a scowl.

"How are we going to explain that?"

"Silly Ichigo, I can make the eyes a different color! Probably red like an albino…" Urahara started mumbling to himself.

"So I get to stay with Ichi?" The hollow smirked at Ichigo.

"Let's get bunk beds!"

"Fuck off! What if dad doesn't say yes?"

"He will, you know how he is." Urahara replied.

Ichigo sighed, knowing EXACTLY how goat face could be. "Fine. But you have to promise that you won't kill or hurt my family and friends, or anyone that isn't an enemy."

"I'll defend myself," A sly glance was shot at Renji.

"But otherwise I won't attack."

"Good. I'm going home."

"Don't leave me here with them!" The hollow tackled Ichigo, sending him tumbling to the ground with the strong hollow clinging to his waist and not letting go.

"I promise not to let any of my reiatsu slip if ya take me with ya!"

"Ugh! Fine, just get off!"

"Ya have no sense of fun Ichi."

…

All Ichigo wanted to do was sleep, but his hollow seemed to have other plans. He had told the hollow to sleep in the closet but in the middle of the night Ichigo has woken up to strong arms encasing him from behind and a hard body pressed up against him.

"Get off hollow!" Ichigo hissed quietly so he wouldn't wake up his family and tried to pry the hollow off of him.

"Stop calling me hollow."

"What am I supposed to call you?" Silence. "You don't know your name?"

"Shut up. I never needed one before." He mumbled and squeezed Ichigo a little tighter.

"How about Hichigo?"

"No."

"Ogihci?"

"NO!"

"Shirosaki?"

"…Fine…"

"Get off of me Shirosaki!"

"No."

Ichigo inhaled sharply as a somewhat cold hand found its way under Ichigo's night shirt and stroked the skin there.

"Hollow…Shirosaki, stop it."

"Sh…I've been depraved of touch for so long, let me feel you."

"Is that why?" Ichigo snarled.

"I'm not going to be a part of your fucking experiment. Go find a fucking hollow for that and get off of me."

"King I didn't mean…"

"Get off."

"I-"

"Get off of me, NOW!!!"

Shirosaki silently slipped from the bed and walked over to the closet. Not even one day in his new life and he was already fucking things up with Ichigo. Great.

On the bed Ichigo had burrowed deep into the covers while he wondered why his chest hurt so much.

…

Keigo stared at the albino standing behind Ichigo who was grinning madly. "Er, who is this Ichigo?"

"He's an old friend of the family that transferred here. He has an even worse temper than me so I suggest you leave him alone."

"But he's smiling, he can't be that bad! Let's hang out some time Taikei!"

The albino kicked him hard in the face, sending him flying a few feet. "You're friends are weaklings."

"Shut up Shiro." Ichigo muttered and stepped over Keigo's twitching body to get to his set in class. Shirosaki had enrolled as 'Taikei Zangetsu,' but Ichigo continued to call him Shiro which others assumed to be a nickname because of his white hair and white skin.

"Don't be mean Ichi."

"You started it." Ichigo's friends, most of whom already knew about the situation, watched the conversation go back and forth between them with amusement.

"You aren't still mad at me, are ya Ichigo?" Shirosaki sat in the desk behind Ichigo and looped an arm around the fuming carrot top.

"Stop touching me." Ichigo slapped Shirosaki's arm off of him just as the teacher entered the room.

"Alright! As most of you have seen, we have a new student with us today. Would you like to introduce yourself?"

"Yo!" Shirosaki stood up with a grin.

"My name's Taikei Zangetsu. I transferred here from Tokyo. Before any of you dumb shits ask, yes I am albino. If any of you call me Shiro I know several good places to bury the bodies."

"Dip shit." Ichigo muttered as Shirosaki took his seat and the class openly gaped.

"Ass hat."

"Jerk off."

"Strawberry."

"Shiro."

Shirosaki grinned and propped his hands behind his head. "An amendment… If anyone _except _for Ichigo here calls me Shiro, I'll kill you."

"Tch." Ichigo ignored him for the rest of the period. His irritation only increased the rest of the day as Shirosaki continued to insult and put down (sometimes physically) everyone around Ichigo and then cuddled up to the orange haired body. Normally Ichigo wouldn't have cared, but people were starting to get the idea that they were…together.

"I didn't know you were like that Ichigo!"

"Keigo…"

"You should have told me, your best friend!"

"Keigo!"

"I would have supported you…" He was cut off my Ichigo's foot in his face.

"We're not together."

"We won't judge you." Mizuiro commented as he continued to text on his cell phone and rest his foot on Keigo's back.

"We don't care if you're gay."

"I'm not gay!"

"What's wrong Ichi? Are ya ashamed of us?" Shirosaki asked and wrapped his arms around Ichigo from behind yet again.

"Shut up! There is no us!"

Several girls and guys from the surrounding area shook their heads. "I kind of feel bad for Zangetsu-kun."

"Well you saw how violent Zangetsu-kun is, maybe there is a reason Kurosaki-kun isn't open to a relationship!"

"They're both just delinquents anyways."

Shirosaki turned around and glared at the whisperers who eeped and continued on their way.

And the bastard kept trying to grab his shoulders or arm or hands as they walked home, all 'couple like.' If Ichigo was honest with himself, he wasn't completely objectionable to it, but knowing that Shirosaki just wanted someone to experiment with was a real turn off.

When they got home, no one was there. Ichigo expected a surprise attack from his father at any minute but none came.

"Oi, Ichi!" Ichigo glanced over to see Shirosaki waving a note around.

"They said they're going to be gone for the night and won't be back until next morning."

"What!? Why?"

"Something about us doing bondage."

"What!?" Ichigo shrieked and snatched up the note, reading frantically before looking up and glaring at Shirosaki.

"They're going to a conference and we should do some male _bonding."_

"Bonding, bondage. It's the same thing."

"Tch." Ichigo turned his head and ignored Shirosaki. The hollow narrowed his eyes and grabbed Ichigo by the arm when he tried to leave.

"You're attitude is starting to piss me off."

"My attitude!? You're the one who won't take no for an answer!"

"Only cuz ya think I only want ya to experiment!"

"Because that's all you want!"

"No I don't!" Shirosaki grabbed Ichigo's face and slammed their mouths together.

"Mmph!!!" Ichigo tried to back away from the aggressive onslaught but Shirosaki gripped the carrot top's chin and forced him to hold still. Ichigo turned his head to the side and panted harshly.

"No…stop…"

"Don't deny me, Ichigo." Shirosaki purred and yanked the lithe teen up against his body.

"I'm gonna fuck ya into the mattress tonight and you're gonna enjoy it."

"Shiro, stop…"

The albino growled and grabbed Ichigo's waist, throwing the Shinigami over his shoulder. Ichigo let out a grunt as the wind was knocked out of him and immediately began to protest vocally and physically. Shirosaki ignored the curses and hits as he walked to Ichigo's room and threw the squirming Shinigami onto the bed.

"I know ya want this Ichigo, so why are ya protesting so much?"

"Because I don't do one night stands!"

"Is that what ya think ya are to me?" The albino asked and crawled over Ichigo who gulped and stared up at him like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Who do ya take me for? I ain't ever gonna leave. You're not nobody to me."

"You make my head hurt." Ichigo mumbled and covered his eyes with the palm of his hands.

"Ya just lay there and let me take care of you." Shirosaki said as he pushed Ichigo's shirt up and licked his stomach before moving south.

"Shirosaki!" Ichigo shot up as his pants were undone but it didn't deter the hollow in the slightest.

"Not there!"

"Hm?" Shirosaki raised an eyebrow at Ichigo and then pushed Ichigo's boxers down to expose his erection.

"Here?" He stared into the teen's eyes as he deliberately took his dick into his mouth.

"Agh! No…Shi…." He whined and tried to scoot backwards but Shirosaki glared in warning and snatched his hands before pulling away from the erections with a slurp.

"Shall I tie ya up King?"

"Don't call me that…"

"Tch, guess that's a yes."

Ichigo flinched as Shirosaki grabbed his shirt and forcefully ripped it off of him. "Oi! I like that shirt!"

"Do ya want me to gag ya too?"

"You aren't tying me up _or _gagging me!"

"Yes I am."

A brief scuffle broke out in which Ichigo tried to shove Shirosaki away and the hollow managed to get a hold of his wrists and pinned them above his head.

"Be good." Shirosaki whispered into his ear and began to wind the torn t-shirt around his wrists.

"Be good Ichigo, I promise that you'll like it."

"But- mgh!" Shirosaki kissed him, dipping his tongue into Ichigo's mouth and exploring languidly. He smirked into the kiss as he felt Ichigo give into it and moved away from his mouth to begin kissing lower.

"Ah!"

Shirosaki snickered and flicked his tongue at the nipple lightly before scooting down further to tug Ichigo's pants off. "Where's your lube?"

"Um…" Ichigo kick started his brain and tried to remember what it was like to think.

"C'mon Ichi, lube?"

"Under the pillow."

"Keep it close, eh?" Shirosaki snickered as he dug around for it.

"Been masturbating a lot recently?"

"Shut up." Ichigo blushed and looked to the side.

"Oh?" Shirosaki leered and leaned closer.

"Been thinking of me?"

"…" Ichigo bit his lip and refused to answer, which was as good as saying yes to the other male. Shirosaki snickered and flicked the lube open with a pop.

"This might feel weird, but bare with it."

"Fuck…" The orange haired teen hissed and squirmed as a lone finger wormed its way inside of him. The sensation of something being inside of him where nothing had entered before was slightly uncomfortable, but not overly painful. It moved in and out of his tight anus a few more times before it met with no resistance and then a second was added. This time Ichigo inhaled sharply and stilled completely while Shirosaki pressed kisses to his stomach.

"Okay there?"

"…Yeah…it's weird…"

"Told ya so."

"Shut up."

Shirosaki spread his fingers and Ichigo winced, lifting his hips and trying to get used to the feeling. The albino enjoyed this sight for a moment before rubbing the fingers around as he searched for Ichigo's prostate. The soft inhalation of breath and the arch of Ichigo's back told Shirosaki that he had found it.

"Ichigo." The hollow purred and removed the two fingers before adding the third and final one.

This time Ichigo made a small noise in the back of his throat at the pain. But Shirosaki didn't allow him to escape it as he continued to pump all three of his fingers in and out of his lover and wiggled them around.

"Ngh…" Ichigo whimpered and turned his head to the side as Shirosaki pressed his fingers down against his prostate once more.

"Shi, that's enough. I want you."

"Mm." Who was Shirosaki to deny a request like that? He pulled his fingers out and began to undress. Ichigo watched him with red cheeks, his eyes centered on his erection which was beginning to be a bit painful. Shirosaki poured more of the lube onto his fingers to coat his dick with and crawled back onto the bed where Ichigo still had his hands bound.

The albino kissed him and spread Ichigo's legs apart with his still slippery hands. He rubbed his fingers against the others entrance and lined his aching cock up to it before bracing his hands on Ichigo's hips for leverage and pushing forward. Ichigo gave a sharp cry and instinctively clamped down on the intruder to try and force it out.

"Don't do that Ichi, you've been so good up to this point. Just relax." Shirosaki's almost hypnotic voice whispered in his ear as he continued to slide in, undeterred by the impossible tightness surrounding him.

"That's it Ichi, just relax." Ichigo let out a strangled sob as the hollow pushed in the last few inches and he felt his rectum stretch to accommodate.

"Ugh…" His knees bent up awkwardly and his hands twisted in the bonds as Ichigo tried to get used to the pain. Soft, wet kisses decorated his face and neck while Shirosaki whispered incoherent words.

"Fuck!" He screamed as Shirosaki shifted and pulled out. For a moment all he felt was pain when the albino roughly thrust back in, and then Shirosaki was pounding into him hard and fast. His body protested the rough pain but the pressure against his prostate was driving him mad with need. He wanted it so bad…

"SHI!!!"

"Fuck…" Shirosaki cursed under his breath and gripped the headboard above Ichigo's head before he began to move even faster.

The wet sound of Shirosaki moving in and out of Ichigo as well as the slapping of their skin sounded so lewd it made Ichigo want to blush even more than the actual act itself.

"Ah! Shirosaki…it hurts…"

"Ya want me to stop?"

"Ngh! N…no…"

"Don't be so tense." Shirosaki slowed his pace a little and clumsily untied Ichigo's hands before moving to stroke his erection. Ichigo shuddered beneath him and he smirked.

"That's it, good boy."

"Don't say it like I'm a dog."

"Heh." Shirosaki kissed him passionately and pulled away.

"More like a Strawberry."

"Fuck you." Ichigo grunted with a scowl and wrapped his legs around Shirosaki's waist and tightening his muscles. Shirosaki growled and bucked his hips forward with a snap.

"Ah! There!"

"God you're hot." Shirosaki threaded his fingers through Ichigo's orange hair and tilted his head to the side to suck on the junction where his neck met his shoulder.

"All mine." He bit down and Ichigo's body spasmed around him. He grinned around his mouthful of flesh. Apparently Ichigo _liked _being bitten.

"Ngh!" Ichigo began to touch himself, pumping his hand quickly in time with Shirosaki's thrusts as he neared climax.

"Shiro!"

"Yeah, that's right, fucking scream my name."

"Shirosaki!!!" Ichigo screamed loudly as he spilt his seed all over his hand and his chest. The hollow purred pleasurably and continued to thrust into Ichigo until the constricting heat became too much. Biting down even harder into the teen's neck, Shirosaki lapped up his blood as he came inside the Shinigami. The convulsing tightness milked every last drop from him until he relaxed on top of Ichigo.

Ichigo caught his breath and enjoyed the pleasant haze he felt as he came down from his high. Shirosaki was warm on top of him and wasn't overly heavy, but all too soon the stickiness between his legs and the ache inside of him made itself known.

"Shiro, could you get off?"

"Hm." The albino rolled off of him and grinned.

"Wanna take a shower?"

Ichigo nodded and began to sit up but hissed when it jarred his lower back. Shirosaki made a tsking noise and hoisted him into his arms.

"The things I do for ya."

"The things I let you do to me." Ichigo muttered.

"Ya liked it." Shirosaki smirked.

Ichigo would've liked a soothing shower but Shirosaki seemed to think that all his outer and inner bits needed cleaning which led to another round of hot sex. The albino happily pinned him against the shower wall and slid into him. He was still a little loose from the earlier activities, but the movement made Ichigo cry out and dig his nails into the wall. But Shirosaki made sure he enjoyed it and after they were done, Ichigo boneless and only standing with the help of the hollow, Shirosaki cleaned him up again and then tucked him into bed.

There was something pleasant about being warm and clean in his bed that was a little too small for two people. Shirosaki held him from behind and he didn't feel constricted or uncomfortable at all. The hollow yawned into his ear and kissed his cheek softly.

"Love ya Ichi."

Ichigo mumbled something back that could have been a return of affections and made Shirosaki laugh.

"I know."

Across town, Urahara Kisuke was smirking at the fluctuating reiatsu that Ichigo couldn't seem to keep under control.

"Are you ever going to tell them that it is reversible?" Tessai asked.

"Nope. They're both much happier this way anyways."

**LINE**

**Urahara you naughty boy.**


	29. Death is only the Beginning

**Pairing: Zangetsu x Ichigo Shirosaki x Ichigo Requested by SC.**

**Summary: Another threesome! Takes place during the time Ulquiorra killed Ichigo. Zangetsu and Shirosaki decide that Ichigo needs to be reminded what they are there for. **

**Beta'd by the wonderful KitsuneKiri- thank you!**

Death is Only the Beginning

Pain flared through me as Ulquiorra thrust his hand through my chest. I wanted to save everyone, but I couldn't even save myself. Despite my efforts to stay awake, consciousness evaded me and my life slipped away.

At first there was only blackness, then an irritating pain as someone tugged on my ear. I reluctantly opened my eyes to what I was sure was hell, but instead saw my hollow crouched over me with a frown.

"Ya up now King?"

"Go away…" I groaned and tried to shove him away but found that my wrists were bound by some dark slippery substance that I couldn't identify. It wasn't hurting me, but it wouldn't budge either.

"Remain still Ichigo." A deep voice reverberated through my ears and I glanced up from my splayed position against the buildings to see Zangetsu also crouched over at me.

"What?" I tried to sit up despite what Zangetsu said and inhaled sharply as my stomach dropped and the contents in it tried to come back up. "Ugh…"

"Stupid King…" Cold hands caressed my face and I had to fight not to lean into their soothing touch.

"What did ya think would happen when ya died?"

"I'm…dead?"

"For now."

"What does that mean?" I shouted in exasperation and once gain attempted to sit but was promptly shoved back down by Zangetsu who held my upper torso against him firmly.

"Remain calm, your energy is too low now for you to get excited."

I did feel tired, exhausted. I was so tempted to fall asleep again…my eyes drooped shut but a sharp pain in my earlobe made me yelp and glare at Shirosaki.

"Don't go to sleep idiot. Ya need strength…and Zan and I are more than happy to give it to ya."

"What?" I was so confused.

"Just relax, Ichigo. Let us take care of you." Zangetsu stroked me hair but I was too tired to find the gesture anything but soothing.

"You're our only One and we can't let ya die."

"Gh…" I groaned as hands parted my shirt and ghosted over my skin.

"That's right King…just be a good boy and take it. I'll make sure ya feel good too, it only hurts a little."

"We." Zangetsu corrected but I frowned as I focused on another word entirely.

"What's going to hurt?"

"Just wait and find out."

"No way!" I struggled to sit but Zangetsu held me down. Pain flared through me but I didn't stop. "Let me go!"

"Calm down, Ichigo!" Zangetsu wrapped an arm around my shoulders and yanked me to his chest tightly. The substance that was surrounding my wrists expanded and encompassed my upper arms and shoulders as well, making it impossible for me to move them.

"Aw, let me take his shirt off first, it's too hard with this stuff on him." Shirosaki poked the black stuff which wiggled around me, making me shiver.

"His shirt doesn't need to come off for this, just his hakama."

"But I want more to look at." Shirosaki complained and bent his head down to nuzzle my neck.

"Wh…what are you doing?" I cursed my stutter but the situation was too weird for me to worry about that.

"My hakama are staying right where they are! As is my shirt!"

"Shut up already." My hollow growled and yanked my shirt down. The bindings seemed to give slightly to allow the action but immediately tightened again once my shirt was off.

"Oi!"

"Maybe we should gag him." Shirosaki mused and studied me with a smirk.

"But I think I like his voice too much for that."

"No gagging. We want him as willing as possible for this."

"But we don't _need _him to be willing." And then he bent down and licked my nipple. I jerked at that and struggled even harder.

"What the fuck?"

"Just hold still ya virgin." Shirosaki muttered and nipped at my slightly raised flesh.

"Don't want ya to be entirely unwilling, right?"

"Hm." Zangetsu hummed slightly and dragged his fingers through my hair.

"Do you want this…Ichigo?"

"I don't even know what this is!!!"

"You're so ungrateful." I cried out as Shirosaki bit down sharply and then lapped at the blood that flowed from the wound. "We're giving ya energy through sex."

"Er…what?"

"The husk of your soul may be dead, but we will always remain with you." Zangetsu murmured into my ear as his hands trailed down to my hakama and began to undo it. "But there is still a force fighting to bring you back, so we are giving you energy to stay aware with your memories while that happens."

"Ah!" I cried out, not for revelation of his words but because he began to stroke my half hard erection. Shirosaki kissed his way down my stomach and tugged my hakama off the rest of the way before spreading my thighs with his hands.

"Ungh…" I tried to keep them closed but he easily pried them open and then began to undo his own hakama hastily.

"Shirosaki." Zangetsu said admonishingly.

"What?" My hollow snapped as he brought out his own large erection which was red and straining.

"Prepare him first."

Shirosaki eyed me and I cringed against Zangetsu making my hollow glare harder.

"The things I do for ya King." He brought his fingers up to my mouth and shoved them inside. I was tempted at first to bite down on them but I got the feeling that what he was doing was for my own good and if I reacted with violence that he wouldn't be so generous. Instead I opened my mouth and allowed them in, timidly sucking and trying not to touch them with my tongue.

"Good boy." He patted my head and I glared.

"Here." I was abruptly pulled away from Zangetsu and flipped onto my stomach where I groaned at the protest from my stomach. Then those fingers were being pressed into a hole where they shouldn't be going and I whined.

"Sh…" Zangetsu shushed me and cupped my chin. "This is necessary." I shut my eyes tightly and tried not to think about the two fingers that were stretching me open but the pain made it impossible.

"Make it good for him too." Zangetsu ordered.

"Hm? Oh yeah…what was that thing again…" The fingers began to rotate around and I gasped, digging my nails into the side of the wall.

"Shirosaki…" A hint of warning entered Zangetsu's voice.

"Yeah, yeah I almost got it…" I jerked as pleasure jolted through me and cried out loudly.

"Heh, ya like that King?"

"Stop playing around."

"Tch. What about ya? Ya haven't even started yet with King."

There was a short silence and then the sound of shifting cloth before something slimy and warm nudged against my lips.

"Take my energy and use it as your own." I opened my eyes and tried to pull away as I realized what I was looking at but Zangetsu held my head firmly and guided my mouth over the head of his cock.

"I'm not doing this to be cruel." Despite his words, I knew he felt pleasure from this by the way his voice was strained.

"Don't fight it."

I didn't want to anymore. Not when Shirosaki was pressing against my prostate and Zangetsu felt so comfortable inside my mouth and oddly addictive. I sucked on him and attempted to take more of him until he hit the back of my throat and threatened to gag me.

"I bet ya suck great cock." Shirosaki commented and pulled his fingers out from inside of me. I swallowed around Zangetsu's erection and his hips twitched, pushing farther into my mouth. "But for now I want that ass of yours." I wanted to ask what he meant by 'for now' but my mouth was too full to get out anything other than vowels, although my attempts seemed to make Zangetsu breathe faster.

Then Shirosaki was spreading my legs apart again and guiding something large and blunt into my entrance. One of his hands gripped my hip and then he pushed forward. My eyes grew wide and I tried to pull off of Zangetsu's cock to catch my breath and leverage to do something about the pain splitting me open. But he calmly held me still and rubbed his thumb over my cheek while Shirosaki steadily pressed inward.

I closed my eyes and sobbed around him as Shirosaki finally finished moving, finally fully seated inside of me. He hissed in pleasure, and then leaned over me to kiss my shoulder and whisper into my ear. "Don't cry King, it's all in now."

"Ngh…!" I managed to get out making Shirosaki chuckle and kiss me again.

"Still hurts?" I nodded frantically as he shifted and rolled his hips forward to coax me open wider.

"Hm…" He snuck a hand around to the front of my body and stroked my erection back to hardness. I moaned, causing Zangetsu to thrust his hips forward into my mouth. The moment I was distracted with not gagging, Shirosaki began to move.

The first few movements still hurt a lot and I tried to shift away but his iron grip on my hips wouldn't let me budge. He growled incomprehensible things into my ear and began to thrust faster until he hit that spot inside of me again and my back bowed in pleasure.

"Fuck…" I tried to get the word out but was reminded of Zangetsu's hard, dripping organ that demanded attention.

I began to bob my head, sucking and licking while trying hard not to scrape my teeth along his length. Soon I developed a rhythm in time with the harsh thrusts that Shirosaki continued to deliver from behind.

"Go easier on him."

"Heh, he likes it, don't ya Ichi?" I gave a muffled cry as he jabbed his hips forward sharply. "See?" Zangetsu said nothing, only threaded his fingers through my hair and encouraged me to move faster.

Then something strange happened. It was like a zap went through me that had nothing to do with the pleasure I was going through. I gasped and my entire body twitched.

"Shit…already?" My hollow cursed. "Fuck, I'm almost there…"

"You have to let him go if he's being called back."

"I know, I know."

I was pulled off of Zangetsu and turned onto my back before Shirosaki began pounding into me again. Zangetsu pumped himself over my face, nudging my lips with his dick as he jerked himself off on me. Shirosaki dug his nails into my thighs and forced them upwards before sinking his teeth into my neck. With a spasm I was coming, screaming out my pleasure as a sticky wetness filled me as well as splattered my face.

I tried to catch my breath while Shirosaki began to wipe off my face, while sending a dirty look over Zangetsu's way. Another zap went through me and I cried out. Shirosaki growled and then turned my head to the side before kissing me deeply. I opened my mouth to him and enjoyed the surprisingly pleasant kiss before he pulled away.

"Remember King, death is only the beginning." And then I was pulled away and back into myself.

…

Inside Ichigo's inner world, Shirosaki frowned at the spot Ichigo was just laying and stroked the still-warm surface.

"Despite your appearance, you seem to care for him just as much as I do." Zangetsu murmured as he righted his clothing and began walking away.

"Shut up. He's my King, after all."

"Our King."

Shirosaki scowled. "Doesn't change the point."

"Hm."

The hollow looked up at the clear blue skies and grinned as he felt Ichigo's life force pumping again. "Our King."

**LINE**

**I really don't know. My muse light a fire underneath my ass for this one =D I really love him…Sometimes my mom asks me why I have a male muse even though I am female, but I just joke that my muse is a gay man that loves to torture me with plot bunnies. Like WarriorNun does all the time. And no, I don't think of my 'muse' as a separate person, just a means of inspiration. **


	30. I Want You Back

**Summary: Requested by Black-Rose23. AU! Ichigo is a cross dresser! Grimmjow breaks up with Ichigo. When he realizes that he still wants Ichigo, he tries to get him back but Ichigo has already found comfort in another lover, Shirosaki. RamencupMiso gave me the idea for the ruffle boy shorts X3**

**The usual warnings. Beta'd by KitsuneKiri- thanks yet again!**

I Want You Back

The first time that Shirosaki Taikei saw Ichigo Kurosaki, the orange haired boy was only wearing a pair of boy shorts with purple ruffles and an angry flush. He also happened to be yelling at Shirosaki's friend Renji from a balcony. Shirosaki was tempted to recite Romeo and Juliet, but was too brain fried from ogling the very attractive Ichigo to be able to remember his own name, let alone an entire sonnet.

The albino man had simply been planning on walking with Renji to visit a friend who was apparently a little bummed out. Renji wanted Shirosaki there to hopefully buffer said friend's anger that would probably be directed at him because he had introduced his friend to his current heartbreak. Shirosaki had remembered all of that which was sheepishly explained to him along the way.

Just as they were approaching his friend's apartment building, a potted plant crashed down at their feet. They leaped out of the way, fearfully glancing upward to see the cause. There was the most beautiful man Shirosaki had ever seen. He had tousled orange hair which was pinned in the front with bobby pins. His long and creamy legs, which the gaping albino could barely see through the railing, that were nicely accented by the boy's shorts with purple ruffles.

And maybe he should have been paying attention because Renji just barely managed to shove him out of the way when another potted plant fell down. Shirosaki, who was still dazed by the beautiful orange haired man, blinked up at the balcony from where he was sprawled on hard pavement.

"I know he's hot Shirosaki, but you have to tear your eyes away." Renji said sourly and held out a hand to pull the albino to his feet.

"C'mon, let's go up."

"Up?" Shirosaki repeated dumbly and looked up at the balcony, scowling when he realized that the man in purple shorts was gone.

"Yes up, to Ichigo's apartment."

"Ichigo?"

"Yes, the hottie you were drooling over."

"Ah…" His apartment…all was right in Shirosaki's world because he was going to see the man again.

The second time Shirosaki saw Ichigo was only a few minutes after the first and he had to abruptly duck and cover as yet _another _potted plant went whistling over their heads.

"Renji you asshole!" Ichigo, who Shirosaki discovered had brown eyes and was just attractive up close, screamed at the red haired man.

"You told me that he would be okay to go out with!"

"I'm sorry!"

Ichigo drew back his arm to throw something else that would certainly be just as lethal as the plants when Shirosaki stepped forward and lightly grabbed his arm.

"I know ya are pissed at the bastard, but pe'aps we should take this inside?"

The orange haired man blinked at the albino who smiled coyly, certain that his charms won the other over.

"Is this another asshole friend of yours!?" Ichigo demanded and jerked his hand away. Shirosaki's smile instantly fell and he scowled.

"Whatever! Do you know the excuse that Grimmjow gave me when we broke up?" The almost naked man asked Renji who was cowering in the hallway.

"Well!"

"No…"

"He said that 'it damaged his rep to be dating a cross dresser.'" Ichigo snarled and planted his hands on his hips. Shirosaki liked the way his legs were braced solidly apart, clearly comfortable with his body although he was only wearing rather skimpy underwear.

"That idiot…" Renji muttered under his breath and scratched his head.

"Listen, Grimmjow cares a lot about what people think about him…"

"Are you defending him!?" Ichigo yelled and went back inside to perhaps grab another object to throw and they took the opportunity to slip inside and close the door.

So Ichigo was a cross dresser, huh? Shirosaki took a moment to admire the apartment which wasn't overly gaudy, but certainly had a few elaborate decorations that a normal person wouldn't choose. Like a sarong draped on the wall and twisted elegantly over a painting of the sea.

He stepped back automatically as Ichigo lunged at Shirosaki and tackled him to the ground. He smirked as he saw Ichigo straddling Renji and choking him with his legs spread on either side of the man's waist. He was slightly jealous that Renji got to be in that position, despite his lack of air, but he also really liked the sight of Ichigo's ass.

"So I take it ya are single now?" Shirosaki asked. Ichigo turned and narrowed his eyes at the albino over his shoulder.

"Who wants to know?"

"Shirosaki Taikei." Shirosaki held his hand out and Ichigo released Renji's throat long enough to take it.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." The albino took a moment to marvel at the softness of the cross dresser's skin before his hand was clenched in rather strong handshake and released quickly.

"Now that we are introduced, stop fucking staring at my ass."

Shirosaki blinked. This was too much fun.

Later after Renji was released from Ichigo's clutches they sat around the table drinking tea. The orange haired man had gotten, depressingly, dressed, Shirosaki found that he much liked Ichigo's normal dress almost as much as he liked the lack of it. At the moment he wore a black camisole with lace and a pin stripe pencil skirt which clung to his legs as he elegantly crossed them at the ankle.

"I hope you aren't trying to set me up again." Ichigo muttered, glaring at Renji and looking pointedly at Shirosaki.

"Heh heh, of course not." Renji rubbed the back of his head and nervously took a sip of tea.

"He's just along to make sure you don't kill me."

"But I wouldn't say no to a date." Shirosaki grinned and propped his chin up on his palm.

"With a beautiful man such as yourself…" He lightly rested his fingers on Ichigo's knee and dragged them upward.

"Tch." The rest of Ichigo's tea promptly ended up in Shirosaki's lap. The albino yelped and shot to his feet, trying to wipe the reasonably hot liquid away from his precious equipment.

"Really Renji?" Ichigo asked with a raised eyebrow. "You picked him?"

"He's not usually so forward…" Renji eyed Shirosaki who was fanning his groin area.

"I like forward. That is not forward, that is…perverted."

Shirosaki looked up and scowled.

"Yeah well, a guy would have to be perverted to like ya."

Ichigo's brown eyes flared and he leaped to his feet.

"I'll have you know that I turn many men's heads!"

"Only until they realize ya aren't a woman."

"Asshole!"

This time it was Renji who watched in amusement as Shirosaki was tackled to the ground by the irate cross dresser. He gulped his tea and conspicuously glanced at the clock on the wall before sneakily sliding out of his chair and making a break for the door. On the ground Shirosaki had pinned Ichigo's lower body to the ground but the orange haired man still managed to get a hold of Shirosaki's hair and was yanking it to try and get him off.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you!" Ichigo snarled and bucked his hips upward in an attempt to dislodge him.

Shirosaki blinked and then smirked.

"Are ya sure that's what ya want to be doing?" He dragged his hand up Ichigo's thigh, pushing his skirt up as well.

"Don't touch me!" Ichigo snarled and slapped his hand.

"C'mon Ichi, there's no better way to get over a break up than to move on." His hand continued upward and he rubbed against Ichigo's crotch through the ruffled panties, drawing a low whine from Ichigo.

"N…no, I don't even know you…"

"Heh, just ask Renji, hey Ren…" He blinked as he realized that the red head was gone.

"Oh well, more privacy this way." He got up off Ichigo and hoisted him bridal style into his arms, smirking at the startled yelp it drew.

"Now where is your bedroom?"

"That way." Ichigo pointed, quickly becoming less frazzled as he decided to accept their interaction.

Shirosaki kicked the door open and threw Ichigo onto his bed before crawling onto it. Ichigo moaned as the albino covered his slim body with his own and kissed him deeply. Shirosaki smirked into the kiss and reached down to lift Ichigo's wrists to pin them above his head. Ichigo's eyes shot open and he scowled, turning his head away from the kiss.

"Don't think that because I'm a cross dresser that I'll be all submissive."

"Mm-hmm." Shirosaki agreed as he kissed his way down Ichigo's neck.

"I'm not just going to let you fuck me."

"'course not." Shirosaki mumbled as he released Ichigo's hands to undress the lithe man.

"I'm a man despite the way I dress!"

"So I see." Shirosaki grinned as he finally managed to undress Ichigo down to his underwear that he had first seen him in. Ichigo glared as Shirosaki gripped his hips almost reverently.

"Ya are so slim…Don't worry, I'll be gentle with ya." He placed a soft kiss to Ichigo's stomach and then grunted as he was smacked upside the head.

"What did I just tell you!?"

After that it was a fight, albeit rather one sided. Ichigo kicked and punched to try and gain the upper hand while Shirosaki growled and wrestled him back down.

"I like how feisty ya are." Shirosaki said a little breathlessly and took a moment to admire the way Ichigo looked when his back arched and his legs on either side of Shirosaki's hips.

"It makes it so much fun to rile ya up." He hooked his fingers on the waist band of his underwear and yanked it down, ripping the delicate material in two.

"Those were my favorite pair!!!" Ichigo snarled.

"I'll buy ya some new ones." Shirosaki leered and looked the now naked Ichigo up and down.

"So long as ya model them for me."

"Would you screw me already!" The orange hair boy demanded.

"Well since ya asked so nicely." Shirosaki slid down Ichigo's body and nuzzled his erect cock.

"Whatever." It was obvious that the cross dresser was trying to look uninterested, but the light flush on his cheek and his erection said otherwise.

"Hm…where your lube?"

Ichigo turned on his side to dig through the drawer of his night stand while Shirosaki cocked his head to the side and enjoyed the view. Ichigo turned back around with the lube in hand and narrowed his eyes at Shirosaki who just smiled innocently.

"I take it ya have done this before?" The albino asked.

"No shit." Ichigo grumbled and flipped over onto his stomach.

"Do I look like a blushing virgin to you?"

"Well not a _virgin _anyways…" Shirosaki said and smirked when Ichigo blushed and turned his head into the pillows.

"Ya can hide your face now, but when I'm inside of ya I want ya to know exactly who is fucking ya."

"I want to know too." Ichigo said quietly into his pillow, making Shirosaki frown because he knew that the orange haired man was thinking about his previous lover. But he dismissed the thought since he knew that Ichigo wouldn't ever think about letting anyone touch him except the albino when they were through.

He pulled his shirt over his head and threw it over to the side before standing up to slip off his jeans and boxers. Ichigo turned his head to watch him and blatantly looked him up and down before raising an eyebrow.

"I guess you're not too bad."

"I'm the best ya have ever had." Shirosaki bragged and puffed his chest out proudly to show off his strong, wiry body.

"I guess I'll have to find out." Ichigo fluttered his eyelashes in a way that was supposed to be mockingly but it made Shirosaki throb.

"Ya tease." He knelt back on the bed and picked up the lube, pouring some onto his fingers and bringing them to Ichigo's entrance. He rubbed the puckered hole slightly and Ichigo shivered, pushing his hips back to encourage him. He pushed two fingers inside and the orange haired man inhaled sharply at the stretch. Despite Ichigo not being a virgin, he was still tight and sensitive.

"AH!" Ichigo cried out as Shirosaki pressed down on his prostate, making the albino chuckle and press a kiss to his shoulder blade.

"I like the noises ya make."

"F…fuck you!"

"Ya sure are impatient." The man withdrew his fingers and pulled away to let Ichigo shift onto his back.

"Condom?"

Ichigo let out a huff of irritation at being slowed again and yanked the drawer open again to pull out a pack of condoms. He tore one off with his teeth and then tore it open. Shirosaki watched in curiosity and then inhaled sharply as his hard cock was gripped and Ichigo rolled the condom down over his tip.

"You're bigger than Grimmjow…" He commented, making Shirosaki feel smug that he outdid Ichigo's ex boyfriend, but pissed that he was brought up.

"Ya aren't going to be able to remember his name after I'm done with ya." He grabbed Ichigo's legs and tugged him towards him so Ichigo fell onto his back with a grunt. Shirosaki wasted no time in guiding his erection to Ichigo's entrance while he gripped Ichigo's hip with the other hand.

The orange haired man tensed slightly as he slid inside and grimaced at the discomfort. Shirosaki gritted his teeth and dug his nails into Ichigo's sides in an attempt to not force himself in too quickly.

"Are ya alright?"

"Yeah…the first part always gets me." Ichigo said in a strained voice and groaned as the albino pushed himself in the rest of the way.

"Just give me a minute to adjust."

"Kay." Shirosaki agreed and rested his forehead against Ichigo's shoulder and tried to calm his breathing. He tried to wait patiently, but he couldn't help rocking his hips forward to get deeper inside of Ichigo.

Ichigo gasped and shifted slightly as his backside throbbed but moaned when Shirosaki rubbed against his prostate slightly.

"Are ya ready?"

"Just fuck me already."

"Yes, ma lady."

Ichigo growled in warning but it turned into a strangled sob as Shirosaki pulled out of him and roughly thrust back in.

"Yes, right there!" Ichigo hissed and bucked his hips up, encouraging Shirosaki to move faster.

"Ichi, Ichi, Ichi." Shirosaki couldn't help repeating the name like a mantra as he thrust in and out of Ichigo like a piston, not holding back even a little as his pleasure soared.

"Shi!" Ichigo gripped the edge of the mattress with is fingers and arched his back.

Shirosaki snarled in response and pressed Ichigo's legs up to press deeper inside of him.

"Grimmjow must have been a fucking idiot to let a good of a fuck as ya go."

"Shut up." Ichigo muttered and released the mattress to reach up and grab Shirosaki's hair, yanking his head down to kiss him heatedly before yanking him away again.

"The only ones in the bed are you and me so stop fucking talking already."

"Right." Shirosaki ignored the sting of his scalp from his hair being used to roughly and pried Ichigo's hand away, threading their fingers together and pressing Ichigo against the mattress.

"Good, now make me forget you said anything to begin with."

Shirosaki snickered and leaned down to kiss Ichigo while moving his hips even faster, groaning as Ichigo's tight heat trembled around him.

"Ichigo." Shirosaki purred into Ichigo's ear and stroked his shivering sides.

"Shiro!" Ichigo clenched his teeth as Shirosaki's wandering hand stroked his erection.

"Ya sound so hot when ya say my name."

Ichigo ignored him and instead rocked his hips frantically against Shirosaki as he neared his peak.

"Fuck fuck fuck, come one already!" Ichigo cried and grabbed Shirosaki's wrist, forcing him to move his hand faster.

"Yes!"

"Shit." Shirosaki hissed as Ichigo tightened around him and came all over his stomach. Ichigo's spasming body pushed him over the edge and he only managed a few more thrusts into the clenching body before he came as well. He slowly pulled out of Ichigo's lax body and threw the used condom in the general direction of the trashcan before slumping over Ichigo.

Ichigo squirmed and Shirosaki reluctantly rolled off and spooned against Ichigo's side instead. Ichigo sighed and decided to put up with it. He shifted and grimaced at the slimy feeling inside of him as well as his stomach. He really needed to clean up.

He went to go stand but Shirosaki tightened his grip around his waist and glowered at him slightly.

"I'm just cleaning up." Ichigo said with a frown.

Shirosaki narrowed his eyes and gave Ichigo a tight squeeze. "Use the sheets."

"No way!" Ichigo wrinkled his nose. "I'm just going to take a quick shower."

"Let me come with ya then."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "It's too small. I'll be right back."

Shirosaki grumbled but reluctantly released Ichigo who gave him a quick peck on the lips before leaving. Shirosaki turned red slightly and fought the urge to follow Ichigo into the shower.

He yawned and leaned back against the pillow as he heard the shower start up. He was just about to take a quick nap when the doorbell rang. He scowled and swung his legs over the bed. He didn't want Ichigo getting out of the shower to get the door because then other people would see him…which Shirosaki didn't want.

So he yanked his pants on and nothing else and walked to the door. Without checking to see who it was, he yanked it open with a glare.

"What do ya want?"

A blue haired man with an angry frown and glaring eyes shot daggers at him.

"Who the fuck are you!?"

"Ichi's new boyfriend, who are ya?"

"I'm Ichigo's boyfriend!" The man snarled. Ah, Grimmjow.

"Ya broke up with him."

"He's still mine!"

Shirosaki frowned and narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Ya snooze ya lose, Ichi deserves someone better then a piece of shit like ya."

"Why you…"

"Grimmjow!"

Shirosaki turned to see a scowling Ichigo wearing just a towel and dripping wet. His dick reacted immediately and if Grimmjow wasn't there then he would have…wait, he didn't give a fuck if the bastard was there or not. He could watch for all Shirosaki cared.

He grabbed Ichigo and yanked him close, sealing his mouth over the wet tempting lips hungrily and grabbing his ass through the towel. Grimmjow made a noise like an angry cat and Ichigo pulled away with a gasp.

"As you can see Grimmjow, I'm quite happy without you." He slammed the door in his face.

Shirosaki tore the towel off of Ichigo's body and slammed him against the door. On the other side Grimmjow was insistently ringing the doorbell but Shirosaki didn't care.

"Wait, I just took a shower…"

"Don't care." Shirosaki grunted and pushed his pants down just enough to bare his erection and guided it to Ichigo's entrance.

"Condom!" Ichigo said with a gasp and squirmed in Shirosaki's hold.

"I don't have anything. Do ya?"

"No, but…ah!"

Shirosaki shoved into Ichigo without pause and growled, biting down into Ichigo's shoulder at the slick heat surrounding him.

"Asshole!" Ichigo clawed at his back but Shirosaki ignored him and continued to thrust in and out of him.

It was even quicker then before and Ichigo's back probably hurt like a bitch from being slammed repeatedly against the door, but Shirosaki didn't care and Ichigo was too busy screaming Shirosaki's name to notice the pains.

They did it three more times with Ichigo bent over the couch, on the kitchen table and on the bedroom floor when they couldn't reach the bed fast enough. Ichigo refused to get rug burns so had flipped them over and slid down Shirosaki's cock, throwing his head back and gasping like it was his first time. Shirosaki was driven mad by the slow pace and threw Ichigo down so he was on his side with his knee hooked over Shirosaki's shoulder.

"Bastard!"

That was just one of the few names that Ichigo had called Shirosaki as they fucked, which Shirosaki promptly follow with 'Strawberry' or 'Bitch.' Neither of them minded.

Finally they both came again with Ichigo's hips aching like he'd pulled a muscle and his ass considerably raw and painful. He grimaced as he tried to get to his feet and Shirosaki dragged him up and pushed him onto the bed. They both collapsed onto it and caught their breath as Ichigo realized that he was dirty yet again, but now there was come and just a little bit of blood leaking out of him.

Shirosaki seemed to sense his thoughts because he kissed Ichigo deeply and then rolled off the bed. "I'll get a washcloth to clean ya."

Ichigo barely managed to nod in response and closed his eyes, his breath finally evening out a little as he rested. He must have fallen asleep because he woke up with a jerk as he felt something warm and wet nudge in between his legs.

"Shiro." He mumbled and Shirosaki grinned broadly.

"Maybe we can go on a date once ya have recovered." Shirosaki said as he carefully cleaned Ichigo up and then lay down beside him.

"I think I would like that." Ichigo said and sighed in relief as Shirosaki pulled the sheet up over them.

"Good." Shirosaki nuzzled Ichigo's orange hair and grinned as he realized that Ichigo was already asleep.

"He really is stupid for letting ya go…but I'm not gonna complain."

Outside the apartment, Grimmjow kicked the door in aggravation and ran a hand through his blue hair. He had broken up with Ichigo because even though he really liked him, and loved fucking him, one of his friends made a comment that he was going soft. But when he had broken up with Ichigo he realized that he was kind of lonely, not to mention he really wanted a piece of that tight ass again. Only to find out that some asshole albino had easily replaced him that had just proceeded to fuck Ichigo loudly, Very loudly.

With another growl, Grimmjow left, vowing to get Ichigo back.

**LINE**

**That's not gonna happen in this collection Grimmjow! Dream on though, dream on. Just wanted to let you all know that this collection is NOT on hiatus and I will continue to write stories for it. I'm just concentrating on full length fics now (like the ShiroIchi 'Haunted') so they won't be as frequent…I hope everyone enjoyed, and please review!**


	31. Shades of Gray

**Requested by AJS- one where Shirosaki is a shinigami and Ichigo is a hollow. **

**Beta'd by KitsuneKiri- thank you!**

**There is an important notice at the bottom regarding the deletion of this collection. **

Shades of Grey

Ichigo frowned and looked up as he felt the first drops of rain fall in the inner world. He stared up at the sky and grimaced as it began to pour. What was wrong with Shirosaki this time? He cursed as lightning began to crash and snarled. That bastard.

…

Shirosaki lied on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. Orihime tried to ask him on a date today. He didn't know why the chick was so fixated on him, but he couldn't stand it. He wanted something else, and that something else hated him. Despised him. Threatened to kill him if he was ever weak.

He grimaced and rubbed at his chest where it had begun to ache. The albino frowned as he felt the tickling sensation in the back of his head that he instantly recognized as Ichigo. Ichigo…despite being a little bitch, always made him feel better whenever he stooped so low as to act like a pussy. He shouldn't care so much about loving Ichigo! He wasn't a fucking wimp like that Quincy.

He closed his eyes and allowed himself, almost eagerly, to be pulled into his inner world. He opened his eyes. He smirked as he realized that Ichigo was completely soaked and glaring at him.

"What the fuck!?" Ichigo hissed as his brown eyes surrounded by black narrowed furiously.

"What's your problem now!?"

Shirosaki stared at Ichigo and Ichigo blinked as he realized that Shirosaki's flimsy pajama shorts were tented.

"Can't you even get depressed without getting horny?" Ichigo growled in exasperation and crossed his arms over his chest.

"S'not my fault Ichi."

"Don't call me that King." Ichigo snapped at Shirosaki.

"Get rid of it then."

"Can't."

Shirosaki watched in amusement as Ichigo got even angrier. It didn't help that Ichigo was fucking hot when he was angry or fighting. Unfortunately both of those things were always directed at him.

"Why not!"

Shirosaki shrugged.

"Fine." Ichigo snapped. Shirosaki blinked as Ichigo stomped over and shoved him onto his back.

"What the…" Shirosaki jerked and bucked his hips as Ichigo grabbed his shorts and yanked them down to reveal his erection.

"Ichigo…"

Ichigo ignored him and with a look of the utmost concentration, grabbed Shirosaki's dick.

"Gh!" Shirosaki threw his head back and thrust his hips upward.

Ichigo scowled and pumped him slowly and became slightly curious as slimy liquid beaded at the slit of Shirosaki's head. He bent his head down and lapped at it, humming slightly as he found it to not be too horrible.

"Ichigo!" Shirosaki moaned his name and tried to get him to take more but Ichigo ignored him and pulled away to hastily undress himself.

Shirosaki watched with his mouth open and gaping. "Fuck ya're beautiful…"

"We're the same person." Ichigo snapped in irritation and ignored the throbbing sensation in the hole in his chest when Shirosaki said that. He straddled Shirosaki's hips and grabbed his hard on and lined it up with his entrance.

"Ichigo…"

Ichigo sank down and his eyes flew open at the pain. What..? He wasn't expected that. He grimaced as he continued to slide down and bit his lip, bracing his hands on either side of Shirosaki's head for leverage. Shirosaki stared up at him, taking in the beautiful sight of Ichigo's usually sullen face flushed. Ichigo panted and then forced himself down the last couple of inches with a shout that sounded like a cry for battle.

Shirosaki was on cloud nine. The pleasure of Ichigo, his Ichigo, surrounding him was too much. He wanted to take what Ichigo offered but was too scared of Ichigo yanking the carrot he was dangling in front of Shirosaki away.

He lifted his hips to follow Ichigo's movements as Ichigo pulled off of him, fearing the orange haired hollow was leaving him. Ichigo grunted and his arms trembled. His brown and black eyes opened to glare furiously at Shirosaki who grabbed Ichigo's hips and pulled him back down.

"Ahh!" Ichigo's breath quickened at the pain and unexpected pleasure. Shirosaki frowned as he noticed something. Ichigo wasn't completely erect…and his entire body seemed to be tensed in pain.

"Ichigo?" Shirosaki asked cautiously and carefully reached up to cup Ichigo's cheek who flinched and batted his hand away.

"Do ya even want this?"

"Shut up!" Ichigo snapped and began to lift and lower himself off of Shirosaki despite the pain.

"This isn't about me."

"Fuck…" Shirosaki grimaced and covered his face with his hands. He peaked through his fingers and frowned as Ichigo grimaced but continued the movement.

"Fine." He surged upward and grabbed Ichigo's arms, slipping out of him and forcing Ichigo face first into the ground.

"Shirosaki…" Ichigo hissed in warning and then yelped, his entire body jerking as he was entered again.

"If ya want the rain to stop then enjoy this."

Shirosaki commanded and began to pump Ichigo's limp cock harshly until the painful friction forced him to grow hard.

"No!" Ichigo struggled at the lost bit of control.

"No!"

"Ya are the one who started this!" Shirosaki hissed.

"I bet ya would rather I rape ya then for ya to actually feel something for me!"

Ichigo froze and then snarled. "Like I could ever feel something for you!"

Shirosaki recoiled and then froze. Ichigo froze as well and then frowned in confusion as he felt rain drops fall slowly and then faster and faster.

"Shirosaki?" He shifted so Shirosaki's erection slipped out of him and turned over to stare up at Shirosaki who wasn't crying, but had his eyes clenched tightly shut.

Ichigo realized what Shirosaki wanted now. With an aggravated sigh of once again having to serve his spoiled king, he wrapped his arms around Shirosaki and pulled him closer.

"I DO feel something for you." Ichigo said, not quite lying. He petted Shirosaki's hair and inhaled sharply as he was hugged fiercely.

"Hollows can't love…" Shirosaki mumbled into Ichigo's ear, but the rain was stopping now.

"I do feel something." Ichigo insisted, which wasn't quite a lie. He really did feel something, he just had no idea what it was.

Shirosaki kissed Ichigo's neck which was now slightly damp from the rain and slid into him again.

Ichigo's breath hitched as he was entered and was surprised to feel something inside of him pressed again.

"Ah!"

Shirosaki paused and Ichigo could feel a smirk slowly cross his face which was still pressed against his neck.

"There?"

Ichigo nodded and tensed as it was hit again, and again, and again.

"King!" Ichigo cried out and wrapped his legs around Shirosaki's waist. Something was building, both inside of him and inside of his hole where his heart should be. The latter almost hurt and for a moment Ichigo actually sobbed in surprise and pain as something stabbed through him and he came.

He could hear Shirosaki grunt as he tightened around the shinigami and bit his lower lip as his body trembled. It felt like his hole was twitching and spasming, clenching around some unknown emotion. And then Shirosaki grunted and he was filled with something warm and wet…and his other hole felt so…full.

Ichigo trembled, his body shivering as he realized he was feeling some of the emotions he no longer had. He didn't realize that he was staring up at the sky in disbelief until Shirosaki's concerned voice washed over him. Ichigo blinked and looked up at Shirosaki who was still inside of him. Shirosaki grinned broadly as he realized that Ichigo was okay and pulled out of him.

Ichigo twitched in discomfort but instantly missed the warmth and sense of completion.

"I love you Ichigo."

The words almost hurt him. He reached up and stroked Shirosaki's soft hair. "I - - you too."

"What?" Shirosaki was confused. It was as if the word was muted out like when he first heard Zangetsu's name. Was it because he wasn't ready to hear it, or Ichigo wasn't ready to say it?

He sighed and slumped over Ichigo, snuggling against him and drawing Ichigo's body into the nook of his arm. For now it didn't matter. Love wasn't black or white, but shades of grey, and nobody knew what it really meant. Chemical reactions, environmental response, lust, infatuation. He knew what he felt for Ichigo was real, and that was all that mattered.

**LINE**

**It was hard to try and figure out how to do this because hollow Ichigo equals Shirosaki, but does hollow Shirosaki equal Ichigo? Either way, I hope it turned out well and that everyone enjoyed it!**

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE!!! I have currently three Bleach collections going on right now, and I think that there should only be one. In the beginning it made sense because it was just a KenpachixIchigo and a ShirosakixIchigo, but because I know have the all-encompassing Uke Ichigo collection, I am going to merge the three of the collections into the Crush Collection. I will also be rewriting some of the older ficlets in this collection (making a lot of them just one shots) because they aren't as good as some of the newer ones. But I will post all of them into the Crush collection eventually, which means that this collection will be deleted. **

**If there are any questions, comments, doubts, concerns, feel free to PM me, and as always, please review!**


	32. My King

Dark Side of the Moon is now a 'completed' collection and future ficlets pertaining to the pairing ShirosakixIchigo can be found in Crush: Uke Ichigo Collection. I have included the first ShirosakixIchigo in the collection and so this notice is not deleted, here is the first part of it:

**Summary: Set in the zanpakuto rebellion filler arc. Shirosaki gets pissed that Zangetsu is attacking Ichigo and Ichigo sees his protective side. **

My King

To say that Shirosaki was pissed was an understatement. Zangetsu was attacking their king, _his _king. That wasn't something that Shirosaki was going to let happen.

As Ichigo staggered to his feet and Zangetsu raised his sword yet again, Shirosaki forcefully took over Ichigo's body and yanked Ichigo into his inner world.

Ichigo blinked and opened his eyes to see his inner hollow crouched over him with a leer.

"Wakey wakey, King."

"Fuck off Shiro." Ichigo groaned and rolled onto his stomach, trying to push himself to his feet. But Shirosaki wasn't going to have any of that and shoved Ichigo flat on his back and pinned his wrists above his head while straddling his waist.

"I don't like it when you call me that."

"Would you prefer horse?"

"Nooo." Shirosaki drew the vowel out and leaned down to nuzzle the side of Ichigo's face.

"Shirosaki."

"That's better." Shirosaki hummed and nipped lightly at Ichigo's neck. Ichigo was somewhat used to Shirosaki's molestations, but he was not in the mood for it when there were battles to fight and he just knew Shirosaki was taking over his body.

"Get off."

"No, I'm busy right now."

"Get off!"

"No." Shirosaki shifted his grip on Ichigo's wrists to one hand and used the other to rip Ichigo's shirt open and dipped his head down to lick a trail down his stomach.

**The rest can be found in the Crush collection. Thank you to all the readers and reviewers who have stayed with me for this long, and I hope that you will continue to enjoy my ficlets in the other collection. **


End file.
